An Old Republic Tale
by Bahamut12
Summary: Iz'phal Trua is a famous gunslinger working for the Republic when she and her best friend Corso Riggs develop feelings for each other. The events from her past seem to plague her happy life until she recognises a face from her childhood and it all comes back to her. Will Iz'phal find it in her heart to forgive her friend or will she abandon him like he did her. Quinn and Riggs
1. New Adventures and the Best of Friends

A Star Wars Tale

A story of the Old Republic Era

 **Chapter 1: New Adventures and The Best of Friends**

The gunslinger known as Iz'phal Trua had only just managed to swerve her sleek vessel through the streams of turret fire to touch down at the Republic's main base of operations on Balmorra. The landing cycle was far from smooth and she had done better, but she placed her prized ship on the pad without a scratch. Being a captain of the stars, a paladin to House Organa and having advanced schooling in piloting she was one of the most skilled Captains in the galaxy, not to mention one of the wealthiest. Having amassed a huge amount of favour with the galactic senate and Republic, made allies on many worlds and delivering and receiving cargo from all manner of species it was time to make an unscheduled stop. Iz'phal Trua was a smuggler of great intelligence, not to mention a master with all forms of galactic tech and her trusted blasters Flashy and Sparky. Flashy, a double TC-2 blaster made of the strongest arodium was a gift from her best friend and to her knowledge he didn't know she was here. She and her best friend had first met on the war ridden world of Ord Mantell and since then had travelled the galaxy together, earning all the riches they could make while making lifelong friends along the way. She had allowed him to travel freely to Balmorra to settle some debts with a law enforcing syndicate and it had been at least a few months since the pair had seen each other, or even communicated to catch up on old times. The Captain of the Star-Runner, a Phantom XS class, had not had time to even pick up a comm unit on route from planet to planet, meeting various dealers and people of Republic importance. Once all the wheeling and dealing had been done she thought it prudent to make a stop here to see her lifelong friend and she welcomed the change of scenery, as she was beginning to tire of the dark, shady presence of Nar Shaadaa. Once the ship touched down Iz'phal released her harness straps and called to the working deck below.

"I'm going to the surface Risha. I'll let you know how he's doin'" Iz'phal said in her usual laid back, yet friendly tone, eager to stretch her legs after the long hours to space travel and breathe the clean air. The woman named Risha popped her head into view, her brown hair tied into a neat bun behind her ears while she was working. Risha was a slicer and was the engineer of Iz'phal's ship, installing hyperdrive's and new systems whenever she needed them. The Captain was glad they could work as part of an effective team and so far they were getting on very well.

"Of course girl, just don't get involved in any of that fighting. Say a big _Hi_ to Corso for me" Risha replied before burying her head back into the stash of wires, installing the latest tracking system.

"You can count on it. Ol' Corso and I have a lot to catch up on" Iz'phal said as she left her friend to her work and disembarked the boarding ramp and drew a flimsi map from her pocket, showing the rough co-ordinates of the Republic's main base. Iz'phal was a Twi'lek of the Irothian race and of beautiful face. Her long, winding lekku etched with black patterns were slicked behind her head, while a leather head band kept them back. Her blue skin and face was always full of colour and she mostly had a rosy tinge to her cheeks and full lips. She possessed deep brown eyes and tried to always wear a smile, while her simple, sleek brown and grey tunic and leggings showed she was not dressed for formalities. The scenery around her was mechanised and mostly contained buildings in the middle of construction to aid the Republic's war efforts, however she hoped with her time here she would get to explore the lusher, greener parts of this world. Her trusted blasters rested on holsters attached to a fine Corellian belt that was clicked around her waist as she buried her face in the map and started to search for the main base. After a while of twists and turns she came across what looked like an old, abandoned warehouse and knew she had taken a wrong turn. She was about to turn around when a click sounded at her back and instantly, with her smuggler's instincts she knew she was being watched. Iz'phal wheeled around in a flash and before she could comprehend her own actions Flashy had been whipped from its holster and into a strong handed grip, one of her slender fingers on the trigger, eyes narrowed, pointing it to the entrance of the warehouse. She waited for a moment listening intently then cautiously moved forward keeping locked on Flashy loaded in front of her. Creeping ever steadily forwards she entered the building, a derelict, old creaking mess of decrepit steel joints that she felt were going to fall down on her head. Having decided the threat was over for now, she stroked Flashy once over (a ritual she always provided a weapon that demanded such respect) before slotting it back into her belt and examining an activated computer terminal in the room. The map had been no use to her but maybe the correct co-ordinates of the base were to be found on the database. Within a few moments Iz'phal had deciphered the passcodes and was already accessing files and data banks.

 _I wouldn't have done this without you Risha…Really appreciate the help…_ Iz'phal thought as she clicked on a file which drew up a map of the facility. Risha had taught her the basics of computer hacking and terminal technology and it had come in very useful, if ever she used tech of a foreign source. Within moments the co-ordinates were in her head and she knew where she had to go.

 _Now this is more like it!_ Iz'phal harped excitedly to herself as the foreboding nature of the other building was gone when she saw the grandeur of this one. This was sure a facility for troops and forces alright and looked like the place where she would find her best friend. She strode across the concourse, her step firm and confident as Republic soldiers saw her, some saluting her, some just letting her pass by. They knew who she was from her powerful reputation so saw not to question why she was here or where she was headed. One soldier's eyes lingered on her for longer than she would have liked as she wondered into the main bunker of the holdings.

 _He obviously finds me attractive…_ She thought, the young Twi'lek Captain taking it as a compliment but she had been told that by several men on nights out with her friends she was attractive but never done anything rash or out of the blue. If she did fall for someone, it would be for how they made her feel, not just because of her looks. All the while she kept her eyes peeled for her best friend, knowing that she was among allies here and Flashy would not be being needed. After a few moments she decided he was not here and so decided to wander into the weapons armoury and admitted it was an impressive stash of equipment, with only the finest tech in Republic space. Iz'phal immediately fell in love with a blaster she'd laid eyes on, identical to Flashy but with upgraded cells and implants. She ran a hand lovingly over the handle but barely had time to revel in her excitement when a familiar voice sounded on the opposite side of the room and she turned around beaming to see her closest friend, engaging in conversation with a Republic Commander, obviously leader of the troops by his war ribbons she knew and was in charge of this facility. She merely beamed in happiness, leaning against the weapons rack, just waiting to see if he would spot her, knowing the surprise he would get when he recognised her after all those months. She was however a little disconcerted to hear his voice was agitated, perhaps catching on the cusp of anger.

"I told you before Commander and I will not tell you again I need a replacement for Torchy. You know how much I value that thing!" Corso snapped, seeing the Commander sigh at his impatience and gestured broadly to the weapons around them. Corso had been an ex-solider when he had left the Republic army to join his best friends crew, but when the need had arose for him to join the forces again it was with a heavy regret he left his best friend to enlist with the army again. She respected his decision to leave but it still weighed heavy on his heart. He was a very protective man of his friends, especially his female companions, and was strong his beliefs and principles as he ever could be and valued honour, truth and valour over all. He was extremely fair in the face, with olive coloured skin and dark brown eyes, his long brown hair tied up while neat strands of it fell over his ears. It would be a fool for a woman to refuse him purely on looks alone but when Corso thought about his future with a partner he wanted it to be a lifelong commitment and to be the right person whom meant everything to him, not just a girl with good looks.

"She is in good health Corso my friend and will be in fine condition in other few days. In the meantime I suggest you choose a replacement…" The Commander replied gesturing to the wall of fine looking weapons and blast tech which Iz'phal had been standing in front of and when Corso turned his attention to the far wall he knew instantly the eyes of that Twi'lek woman. The eyes of his nearest and dearest friend: Iz'phal Trua. His heart grew another three inches in size as he completely ignored the confusion of the commander and leapt at her, flinging her arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug. For a moment Iz'phal could only grin at the Commander over his shoulders before she placed her arms around him in return, clasping onto him for a sudden fear he would leave her again. After the reunion had passed he pulled away from her slightly, to gaze into her eyes, ever happy to see she was in good health and looked as keen and spritely as ever.

"Hw'd you know I was here Izzy girl?! You could've told me you were coming to pay me a visit!" Corso scowled playfully, his face lighting up when he saw the expression of contentedness in her eyes. It had been a while since he had called her _Izzy…_ His nickname for her always reminding her of the close friendship that they shared, after all those years of trading and battling across the stars.

"I wanted to surprise you! Wouldn't be a surprise now if I told you would it Riggsy!" Iz'phal chuckled as he nudged her in jest in the ribs, raising his eyebrows at her, a grin playing across his handsome face.

"What did I tell you Izzy stop calling me that!? You know how much I hate that name!" Corso laughed, knowing that through all the years of trying to wind him up and tell her jokes she was not going to get the better of him in a friendly way. The commander left the room leaving the best of friends to converse.

"Oh alright then, Mr grumpy chops!" Iz'phal laughed as Corso rolled his big brown eyes at her before helping her to her feet with a strong pull from where he'd almost knocked the breath from her when he saw her. "Oh man it's so good to see ya. How you been doin'?" She asked, her voice its usual laid back tone, always filled with life and intrigue to hear his stories and about the warring exploits on Balmorra.

"Can't get over the fact you dropped your busy schedule to come see me Izzy…Means a lot" said Corso his voice tinged with meaning as Iz'phal understood it then. She knew he wanted to get on board the ship with her, to become a part of her crew and join the fast life again, but ever since he had enlisted again with the Republic army she saw progressively little of him as the conflict drew on and feared one day she would never see him again, if at all. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she lowered her head, her lekku quivering slightly and at this Corso immediately knew something was wrong. From studying Twi'lek behavioural patterns he knew the movements of the lekku meant different emotions and an unwanted twitching meant deep sadness or regret. Wandering what the sudden deterioration of her mood was he pulled her close to him, looking into her deep brown eyes as tears began to spring up below her eyelids. She had lingered on the future for too long, saw what could happen to her friends, what could happen to him and she couldn't bear the fact of it coming true. He gripped her shoulders softly to steady her as she looked back at him, her gaze mirroring worry and anxiety.

"Hey Izzy what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything right?" he whispered kindly as she lowered her head, looking at the floor, not having the courage to look into his eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry Corso it's just I've lost so many friends, so many members of my family…I just think with you with me, with us life was better. I only feel like something will happen to you…I've…" She took a deep breath and continued, his ever attentive heart listening to her all the while, wanting nothing more than to reassure her, to comfort her and to be there for her. "This war is going to destroy everything around me that means so much and I don't want to lose any more friends. I just want you to come back. I know what this life means to you but I don't want you to die…I don't want anything to happen to you…I just want everything to be alright…" Iz'phal stammered in a weak voice as her shoulders began to shake slightly, as she let out her crying, let out all the emotion that been bottled up for so long as she sobbed into his chest, tightening her gloved hands into fists, screwing her eyes shut. For a moment he was so taken aback by the sudden change in her mood he found no immediate words to sooth her distress, then the words did come, ringing in her head like a healing chime but she still continued to cry, not relenting in how she felt.

"Izzy…I didn't realise you felt like this…It is a difficult time for you I understand and I feel the same as you…I don't want to fight, I don't want to lose anyone else close to me. I just feel as if my life has a purpose here but you gave my life meaning after all and so it is you I have to thank Izzy after all these years and I should have said something about it to you…" He looked down, eyes swimming with concern to see her still huddled against his chest, the tears not relenting as she planted her face in his neck and let her hands hang limp by her sides. "Everything will be alright Izzy, I promise you. Everything is going to be alright…Iz…" He sighed, trying to comfort her in every way she could and that soothing voice seemed to lift some of the angst she was feeling as she dried away her tears and scolded herself for showing her emotions, but in the end it was good to open up and he would always be there for her, she just hadn't realised that yet.

"I'm sorry Corso. I didn't mean…It's just…" She paused trying to get the right words out but he was still concerned for her condition. "Things just aren't so clear cut anymore. I just want to help…" Iz'phal replied, as she wished she could turn back time more than ever now but she did feel a weight of her chest for letting her true feelings out.

"It's okay Izzy. I understand how you're feeling and what you're going through. We can get through it. You're a strong girl and never let anyone tell you different okay?" He paused before continuing, his large brown eyes filled with sympathy and that kindness she always felt comforted by "I want to come with you, of course I do. It would mean the world to me but I would have to complete my duties here first…To travel the stars again, see the sights, see the crew again like the old times…It would mean a lot…" He explained seeing her face light up again as she threw her arms around his neck, ever glad she had a shoulder to cry on when she needed to. Risha wasn't the emotional type and with Bowdaar her Wookie, she'd poke her eyes out with all his fur. She always felt with Corso she had someone stable and trusting to talk to and to spend time with and it always comforted her to know that. She knew she was lucky however to have the bunch of friends which she had and she intended it to stay that way.

"I know Corso…I know…Of course we will. We always pull through in the end don't we? After all we've survived death enough times already!" Iz'phal laughed feeling him return then embrace before leading her over to the stash of blasters and spied the model which she had been examining with interested earlier.

"We sure have. I'd have to have more than two hands to count on! Ah now this one! Izzy I see now why the TC-2 always catches your interest" Corso said gesturing to the sleek weapon resting on the working bench then instantly knew what she was going to ask next as she glanced at his own holsters.

"Where's Torchy?" Iz'phal asked, knowing his mood wouldn't be to light if he'd parted with his favourite weapon, one of his most precious possessions.

"Another thing I forgot to tell you Izzy and it's my fault. Some credit thieving gang robbing our soldiers around the Balmorran battle grounds that's what. I managed to convince them not to come back but Torchy took the brunt of the attack in the process. The commander told me repairs won't take longer than a week but it's been nearly a month and all these weapons are well…You know…" He tailed his way to silence seeing the Captain quirk an eyebrow his way, a light smirk flashing across her face.

"And what is wrong with a TC-2 model. They are the fastest draws in the galaxy" Iz'phal harped competitively as before Iz'phal could get to Flashy, Corso had already drawn another model of blaster which his belt had been concealing the whole time. He flashed the same cunning smirk back to her and she knew she had been outplayed, yet she had taught him all that she knew and it pleased her to see how quick his draw was. "Maybe not faster than that one…A T9-N2…You got a name for her?" Iz'phal asked as Corso spun the elegant blaster over in his right hand before engaging his weapon with an intrigued gaze.

"This one's a he…And I'm letting you decide that one…" Corso smiled seeing her eyes widen in excitement, shuffling her feet in almost a dance of happiness as before she could react and slightly surprised, he pulled her close to him, arms firmly, yet gently around her waist yet this embrace seemed to be more intimate, different from the one before. She gazed up into his eyes, their caring, ever doting expression always pulling her in, always pulling her heart towards them.

"Corso what are you doing…?" giggled Iz'phal, blushing slightly, her rosy cheeks becoming even more colourful as the innocent nature of her face was all it took him to place his forehead to hers. "This isn't exactly the best timing!" She joked, raising the corners of her mouth as he flashed the same expression back at her, remembering fondly the time when she'd outplayed him quite handsomely at a game of Sabacc and winning quite a substantial amount of money from him.

"Come on just one Izzy…You know you want to…" he whispered gently against her head, as that comforting voice almost sent her off into another world entirely, feeling a warmth rush up her spine, calming every tendon of her being as she looked deep into his eyes, arms resting over his shoulders.

"How do you know I'll be any good…?" Iz'phal laughed feeling him grip her waist, always wanting to see if their close friendship would grow into something more, but never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable or force her into anything. He could tell she was at ease, a world away from how she felt earlier as she smiled warmly at him.

"Are you serious Izzy…You could probably take off with any star studded man in the galaxy if you wanted…Hey what's stopping you…I'm here, you're there so…" Corso again silenced his speech thinking now was not the best time to be talking. All he wanted to do was hold his best friend, just make up for the months they had spent apart from each other and this was the moment he had longed for. Just to be there for her, to always care for her…And perhaps in time love her.

"Yeah I could that's true…" she smirked seeing his gaze turn serious on her then but she immediately pecked him on the forehead and sniggered. "Oh Corso, you take it all so seriously. Course I wouldn't. I'm happy here. I'm happy with my life and I'm just glad we met on Ord Mantell all those years ago…" Iz'phal purred as she placed her hands on his chest as he leant ever closer towards her.

"I've never told you how much you mean to me Iz, but I suppose this can…" he replied as stunned slightly he placed a delicate kiss on her lips, finally expressing a part of how he'd felt from not seeing her. Completely lost in the moment and the way in which he was holding her, she closed her eyes as she had never felt so at peace, so cared for…so looked after. She fought back on the impulse to express her feelings in return as this would all take time and was a sudden development, but if the time was right for the best friends to take their bond further then it would be decided. As he pulled gently away from her, her face again tinged with colour she lowered her head, giggling slightly but he caught her chin in his hand and lifted her face to meet with his. "I've wanted to tell you how beautiful you are Iz, but I've never had to the chance to say it…" Corso crooned softly as beaming from ear to ear Iz'phal's heart swooned at those words. Just as with her permission he was to kiss her again a sharp voice snapped behind him and he whipped around suddenly, the Captain still in his arms to find his commanding officer standing before him, hands on hips, a look of surprise on his face. His tone was as stern as the expression in his eyes and at this Iz'phal's heart sunk. She dreaded to think her actions could get her best friend in trouble.

"Sergeant Riggs I dare say you've got yourself into a bit of a situation this time haven't you…You are lucky you aren't bearing the Republic banner at this time or I'd have you reprimanded" The commander snarled as he strode up towards them, seeing Corso instantly take a defensive stance at her side. His superior was of strong build and at least two feet taller, with green eyes and a body built almost for war itself, his face blemished with scars and a neat crop of blond hair covering his head.

"Commander Juna Sir I can assure you that…" Corso began in their defence as he strode towards them menacingly as if meaning to teach him a lesson as Iz'phal's hand twitched towards Flashy on her right hip, tightening her grip on his arm as she flashed a worried glance at him. For a moment there was a deathly silence before the Republic commander loosed a hearty laughed a cuffed Corso on the shoulder, Corso scolding himself for not remembering his superior's very dry sense of wicked humour.

"I'm only joking around with you Corso my boy. You need not take me so seriously…And who have we here?" Juna asked seeing Iz'phal, gaging her beautiful face as she immediately whipped her hand away from her blaster knowing the situation was friendly as she bowed to the military leader in respect.

"Iz'phal Trua Sir. I'm honoured to serve the Republic in any way that I can…" Iz'phal replied seeing Juna's face light up as he recognised her instantly as the Captain who had broken the spice ring on Nar Shaadaa and closed the Black Market operations of Coruscant.

"I'm the one who should be honoured Iz'phal It's a pleasure to welcome you to Tarik Base." Juna said before whispering something to Corso but Iz'phal heard and was satisfied with his reply. " _You should keep your heart with this one Corso. She's a fine looking one…"_ Juna laughed as he shot his superior a serious stare as he loathed people talking about women as objects in front of him before replying, knowing that in the future their friendship may develop but for now they were just happy to see each other again.

"Erm Commanded Juna Sir, we're not together. We're just…" He flicked a gaze as Iz'phal who nodded, smiling endearingly at him. "Very close friends. I'd be honoured if she could stay with us, in the Camp I mean…Just for a while. We have so much to talk about, like old times!" Corso said, punching his superior with a friendly gesture on the shoulder as he winked at Iz'phal, the young Captain not able to wait for the night ahead when finally they would be able to sit down and talk, away from the warring and the battle field. She would get to hear about his dangerous fights and he would get to hear about all her crazy adventures with the rest of the crew. It would be perfect.

"Why of course Corso my boy. It would be heartless of me not to invite her to stay with us. However there is something I must show you and I would be honoured to have Iz'phal's expertise towards it" Juna spoke as Iz'phal grinned again, Corso taking her hand, not in so much a gesture of intimacy but just one of protection and closeness and she appreciated his kindness.

"Of course we'll go right away" Iz'phal replied, seeing Corso nod as they followed the supreme commander out of the weapons facility and towards the main communications room. "Sergeant hey, you never told me that Riggsy…" She jibed in a friendly tone seeing him flash another glare her way but in the end he just laughed at the playful note in her voice and knew she was kidding him.

"Just some fancy title I gained when I enlisted here Iz, it's nothing to write home about" Corso replied dismissively waving a hand in mid-air to see Iz'phal shrug her shapely shoulders and flash a knowing glance his way.

"Ah don't know about that Corso, It's better than what I'm titled anyway" Iz'phal chuckled seeing him gaze at her seriously for that remark, knowing that her trade and actions were honourable for the greater good of the galaxy and if she couldn't see that something needed to be set right. Her contributions were worth more than anything and she had been hired by the galactic senate themselves, a feat unachieved by most mercenaries.

"What you do, what you give to this galaxy…It's the greatest job you could ever hope to have. Never give up what you do Captain. It's an admirable thing" Corso complimented as she smiled immediately, knowing that she had his full support in everything she did and this was what she wanted to do, what she wanted to achieve and travelling the galaxy, earning all she could to set things right made her happy. Before she could reply with a compliment of her own, knowing returning to the battle field was just an honourable as her work; the commander turned them into the communications facility and gestured to the collection of comm units, top of the range military devices on display.

"Just wanted to give you a token of our esteem Captain. It's not much but it will upgrade your communication activity to no end" Juna offered gesturing at Iz'phal to choose the device of her choice. She eyed Corso anxiously but he nodded, knowing when his superior was serious, flashing her wide smile.

"I'd take one of these if I was you Iz. You can communicate for miles around space with that thing. It's an amazing piece of tech. I recommend the P5 models they're the ones worth getting from free" Corso explained, releasing her hand so she could examine the device for herself as her eyes lit up at the signature on the base of the tech, knowing this was more than just a simple model from prax or blast tech: It was the finest military hardware. She turned the comm over in her gloved hand, feeling the lightness in the structure until she nodded, noting the commander of her satisfaction.

"It'll last me a while this one. Thank you commander" Iz'phal said bowing stiffly at the waist in a military fashion as he was just about to offer another piece of equipment when Corso chimed in, determined for him and his closest friend to catch up on all the lost time. Stocking up on ammunitions could wait.

"I take it Iz'phal can stay for a few nights. We are here until the battalion moves on and we have so much lost time to catch up on" Corso explained to his superior, but Juna's face lit with a friendly smile as he gestured to the Captain knowing the finest holdings would be provided for her.

"It's already been arranged Riggs. Any ally of the Republic is a friend of mine and please show her the hospitality of our troops and allow her to eat and drink as much as she wants on our behalf" Juna offered but Iz'phal was interested to see the army barracks and where the soldiers trained so she was more than happy eating a readymade meal and sleeping in a standard bunk. Corso caught her eye and knew this was what she wanted.

"That won't be necessary commander. Me and Izzy have our own plans" Corso winked in her direction as the pair of best friends thanked the military leader before engaging in conversation heading for the exit.


	2. The Captain and the Soldier

**Chapter 2: The Captain and the Soldier**

The air was thick with the stench of blaster fire and ion cannon ammunitions as Corso showed Iz'phal around the trooper's quarters and training facilities. Taken aback by the size of the operation the Republic was planning here she decided to ask a few questions, Corso always being completely truthful with her about the military activities on Balmorra as being his best friend she was trust worthy about the mission in hand. It was always Iz'phal's fear that her closest friend would return to the soldier's life, and whilst she honoured him for protecting the people of the Republic and doing his duty a small part of her was forever worried that something would happen to him. She always tried to bury those thoughts away, knowing the strength that he carried and she knew he was too intelligent to fall to the shots of mere snipers. Corso had been trained specifically by the Shooting Corps Division, or the SCD, making his reactions lightning fast and his awareness in the field to sniper shots supreme to the average Imperial soldier.

By the evening Iz'phal was taking a small power nap in her quarters inside the troops training facility. Although the space was only big enough for two people it was comfortable and the Captain was ready to get some shut eye after the vast amounts of space travel she was employed to exercise for the senate. Corso had allowed her to get some rest while he attended to his various training exercises with his troops, promising Iz'phal they would have a proper catch up and spend time together in the evening. The bunk was so spongy that Iz'phal had virtually fallen asleep from the moment her head snuggled against the pillow, beforehand having called Risha on the holofrequency to let her know she was not coming back to her quarters tonight. Risha knew that the best of friends had a lot of catching up to do and so did not protest and told her to enjoy herself. Iz'phal opened her eyes a fraction at the sudden rattle that sounded and she drifted off again when it was only a Republic trooper getting some cooking equipment for the evening meal. On a first quick glance at him she opened her eyes again as she recognized him immediately. The young solider was one of Corso's best friends, a battle hardened sharpshooter who had defected from the Imperial army years before the battle of Ruusan. Perhaps Corso would introduce her to all of his friends in due time as she remembered her other close friend she had met through Corso. A twi'lek slicer and machine expert named Merith who she formed a strong bond with after their work and adventures across the galaxy. The two friends had grown so close over the last few years that Merith had plucked up the courage to take their friendship further. Iz'phal admitted to herself she was attracted to him but just wanted to stay as close friends and wanted to wait for the right person to come into her life. Thankfully Merith understood everything and the two still remained friends to this day. She hoped one day she would run into him again but from the holofrequencies he'd sent to her he was having the time of his life, pursuing crime cartels and spice traders across the galaxy, travelling with a band of twi'lek rogues called the Bandit Band. Glad that she could have some down time she drifted off for another few moments, pulling the covers over her before a familiar voice woke her, a deep colour coming to face. A faint smile widened across her face as he ran a hand over her forehead beaming down at her.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" Corso chuckled seeing her rub her eyes as he quirked an eyebrow down at her. Just getting over the effects of sleep she sat up, yawned and combed her long blue lekku back from her face. "You've been gone for hours Iz. Didn't know whether to wake you but when did you eat last?" Gauging by the expression on her face not a lot, as at the mention of food her stomach growled, stretching the taut muscles of her shapely arms and legs.

"I haven't had a decent meal in days that's for sure" Iz'phal replied, hearing another gunshot around the camp and remembering that she was in a warzone, but knew some of the best Republic troops in the galaxy were protecting the base so she felt safe. "What were you thinking of?" Iz'phal smiled happily knowing that she was in the best of care here and that her adventures across the galaxy, no much how much Risha would protest could wait for a while. Corso's brown eyes sparkled.

"I was just thinking of…Well maybe some of that Alderannian stew I know you love. I've also got some special Corellian vintage if you're interested" He smiled, looking forward to spending time with her like in the old days and she raised an eye brow suspiciously, smirking in a friendly gesture.

"You're splashing out a bit aren't ya?" Iz'phal spoke in her usual relaxed tone, the usual rosy colour returning to her cheeks, another sign in a twi'lek that she was happy. "Hw'd you know that's my fave meal anyway?" She asked curiously, Corso merely shrugging his shoulders, his big brown eyes fixed on her.

"Out of all the years we've been across the galaxy together and you think I wouldn't know. C'mon Iz, I'd be some sort of friend if I didn't remember" He laughed, seeing her chuckle at the remark as she replied, slipping on her leggings and a loose fitting tank top as she got out of bed.

"Best friend…!" She reminded him, placing her piloting head gear over her lekku as she let them fall down her back. Expecting him to reply she was slightly unnerved at his silence as her colourful face expressed concern as she turned to engage him in eye contact, confusion evident in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked timidly knowing that as his closest friend she would try to help him in any way she could.

"Iz…" Corso tried to speak the words but they got stuck in his throat, knowing exactly what he wanted to say but didn't want to make her feel nervous or uncomfortable. He had admitted to himself that he was developing strong feelings for her, knew that there was an unbreakable bond of friendship between them and he never wanted to lose that. Maybe that was precisely why he was careful about how he was approaching expressing his feelings towards her. For two long years Corso had fought with his conscience to ask her or not but in the end he would have to confess how he felt for her, or concealing his feelings could lead him down a different path. He exhaled deeply before continuing, not knowing how she would react, but at the end of it all wanted them to remain the closest of friends. "Iz, I got something to ask you" Corso said, trying to keep his tone level headed and it seemed to work as she stared at him in apprehension not wanting to be kept in suspense.

"What is it? C'mon Corso you can tell me or ask me anything, you know that" Iz'phal reassured him knowing that by the tension that hung between them he was struggling to say what he wanted to. In the end he took a deep breath, plucked up the courage and asked her.

"Iz, I was wondering if you wanted to, well you know if you wanted to…" Just before Corso could finish his sentence an authoritive voice sounded across the camp and he knew he had to report to his superior at just the wrong time.

"Sergeant Riggs, all troops to assemble in the training facility for a debriefing immediately!" The voice of Juna sounded over an annunciating system that reached all the troops present around the base as he scowled at the timing of the announcement sighing in an annoyed gesture and gazed at her with a longing expression. The orders of his superior sadly came before his beloved companion and he didn't want it to be like that, especially not for the foreseeable future.

"Sorry Izzy, big man's orders. I gotta go but won't be long. We'll spend the whole evening together, promise" Corso apologised, sighing in regret that he was choosing his duty over her but in these troubled times of galactic civil war it sometimes had to be that way. Instead of being angry or shocked Iz'phal merely just cracked a wide grin and flung her arms around his neck, never feeling happier than she was at this precise moment for she was proud of him, proud of his service to the Republic army, protecting the galaxy and protecting her. There was nothing more honourable he could be achieving and she admired him deeply. He reciprocated the embrace, seeing his fellow troops making their way to the session but knew when all this was done the evening would be theirs. "Hey, Iz it's okay. I'll be back as soon as I can, promise" he said again, wanting the promise to hit home as being a noble man of conscience and morals he dare not abandon or disregard his friends and knew when all this warring was at an end he had multiple friends across the galaxy to visit, but none were like her…She was different.

"I understand Corso, it's fine. Your duty is sure important to ya and you have to do what's right. I'm so proud of you" Iz'phal beamed up at him from the dark warmth of his chest as he nodded down at her before drawing a kiss from her forehead. The softness of his touch nearly made her slightly giddy but she regained her composure and looked deep into his eyes, but their expression was different, a longing that hadn't been there before or maybe it had been and she hadn't recognised it.

"I'm the one who should be honoured Izzy to have a friend like you. I'll be back soon as I can" Corso smiled seeing Iz'phal understand completely as released her reluctantly then gestured to the stash of presents that he'd slipped onto her bed as he began to walk towards the training facility calling out to her. "Just some stuff I thought you might like, but don't open the bottom one till I'm back Iz. I want to see your face when you open that one!" Corso hollered in a friendly tone seeing Iz'phal beamed from ear to ear as she sighed, knowing he didn't have to buy luxury gifts for her but Corso would give anything to the one girl in his life. He would pluck up the courage again tonight and ask her and this time without interruptions or complications. As Iz'phal waved him goodbye she perched on the end of the bed and grabbed the package nearest her, feeling like a young girl on her birthday. Corso may have thought them small trinkets but to her they were wonderful. She had received three bars of Corellian honey crunch, her favourite sweet snack, a set of leather piloting gloves, a brand new deck of Pazack cards and a small satchel of boiled sweets. Even knowing she would be wolfing down her favourite meal in all the world later she opened one of the honey bars and took a big chunk of the end. She revelled in the flavour and sweetness of the food as she admitted throughout all her years of space travel she had missed these things. Smiling contentedly the slipped all the treats into a wooden box by her bed and tried on the new gloves. They fitted her hand with such delicate accuracy it was as if they were almost tailored. She couldn't help be feel contended as she examined her hands, stretching and feeling the leather of the material that he had feelings for her. She admitted to herself there were times when she had that same physical attraction and feeling for him. However she wasn't sure whether she was ready to settle down with anyone just yet. It had struck her close to the bone when the incident…had played itself through in her mind…The moment when she was just a child…She stopped thinking of the memory she had vowed never to let haunt her again as it would just dredge despair and not allow her to move forward with her life. She had, had many men proposition her to take her across the galaxy, that she was beautiful and wanted to be with her but they had no promise, no strength to their words at all…They were just words…Corso was different, very different from all the men she'd ever become close with over the years, Merith being one of them. When they had slept together Iz'phal had assumed Merith had feelings for her, before merely packing up his belongings and leaving her crew, apologising and saying she must never see him again. She still wanted answers from that night. It broke her heart to just think about it, to think that one of her most trusted friends had used her but she sensed Corso was different. He had too much honour for those around him, too much respect for women and their society to let anything happen to those close to him, but still so many bad things had happened and she refused to be put through that again. There was however another dark twist in her past, something she had vowed never to remember ever again and no one not even her girl buddy Risha knew about it. She refused to tell anyone, but perhaps she could tell Corso after all he always listened to her, but the thought of retelling what had happened all those years ago turned her stomach. She was only a young girl…the prettiest girl in the twi'lek tribe sixteen years of age and…She shook her head to clear the memory away, eyes screwed up tight. She vowed herself to that day she would burn every Imperial banner to the ground, put blaster fire through the hearts of every single one of them. The Imperials who tortured her ravaged her and her mother while they killed her family in front of her. Corso had his reasons for hating the Empire but he never knew Iz'phal's real motivation for her passionate loathing of them. Perhaps one day she would be truthful with him about her past and her family but it was just too strong a burden to relay the memory to anyone just yet, even her closest friend, but perhaps with time she would…

A cold evening swept over the Republic camp but it could not have been warmer for the two best of friends as they sat by a roaring campfire opposite each other with big bowls of the heartiest Alderannian stew, laughing the minutes away. It was just what Iz'phal had been hoping for: A good meal, a clear night and the best of company. Her cheeks were distinctly more rosy than usual as she finished the last mouthful of stew, slouching back on the ground feeling as full as a satisfied wookie after the feast. She forgot how hungry she'd been, considering Corso wasn't a quarter of the way through his bowl as she apologised but he merely laughed at her, smiling broadly. This was the time where they could fully catch up, spend time with each other and thoroughly enjoy each other's company.

"When you said you were hungry Izzy, you weren't kidding were you?" Corso gestured to the empty bowl by her legs as she took a sip from her wine, the expensive vintage warming her throat and her body to her core.

"Eating's been the last thing on my mind Corso you know that. Got all those packages to deliver, contacts to meet, places to be ya know. Working for the Republic sure ain't easy but it's a living" Iz'phal sighed, taking another swig from her glass before handing the bottle to her closest friend as he totally agreed with her but an urgent request from the Republic military had him return to the army as Iz'phal wholeheartedly agreed with his decision. "Oh and thank you for all the lovely presents. You didn't need to that you silly billy!" Iz'phal giggled seeing him return the smile, pulling his brown leather coat further around him as the chilled evening breeze wrapped around them. Shivering herself she slipped on her sleek, yet well-padded jacket, flared at the collar.

"Just some little things to keep you going. I know how much you love those honey bars" he quirked a knowing look at her before she nodded, smiling showing her teeth.

"Aww they were so sweet Corso thank you. I shall always keep these gifts close to me, they mean a lot" Iz'phal replied as she spied him shuffling closer to her until she rolled her eyes and patted the grassy ground beside her. "You don't need to sneak up on me, but you're more than welcome to anyway" She laughed contentedly but he asked her permission anyway and she nodded immediately laying her head on his chest, one of his strong arms draping around her shoulders. After half an hour of the two best of friends talking about the war effort, her travels with Risha and Bowdaar and his dealings with the Mandolorian merchs Corso fell into silence, after a while Iz'phal questioning him if something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" Iz'phal asked feeling his hand clench her shoulder in a gesture of affection as she sighed in happiness, snuggling against his chest waiting for his response.

"Huh who me?" he replied, seeing her gaze up at him in sarcasm.

"No Bowdaar. Yes of course you. Who else did you think I meant?" she asked, feeling safe and protected in his arms, huddled against him.

"Just wanted to make sure it was just us Izzy. Been waiting a long time to see you again and didn't want big shot commander over there thinking it was okay to interrupt us" Corso scowled, flicking his eyes behind him to see Juna wondering across from the field where they were sitting to get to his bunk for the night.

"Oh leave him be Corso, besides you can make your own decisions, don't need him to order you around" Iz'phal explained feeling him draw her closer to him with the arm around her shoulders. She obliged immediately, never showing any sign of shyness. She knew whatever would happen he would always respect her, always protect her and would always be there for her. His silence again unnerved her so she pressed another question to him, not personal but one that had been pressing on her mind for some time, as the fire crackled around them lighting her face in a warm glow. "Corso?" She asked as he made an affirmative sound to let her know she was listening, his hand clasping fondly onto her shoulder. "It must be terrible for you to have to join the military again. Thought you wanted to leave that life behind" Iz'phal inquired her deep brown eyes full of concern and a desire for all to be well again. He sighed as he knew she was worried about him, but that was what he loved about her, she was strong, would never let anyone get her down or anything.

"Soon Izzy I'll be off this backwater world and will never have anything to do with the Republic army again. My one soul ambition is to travel again Iz, like we used to in the old days. To work together to make the galaxy a better place, whatcha say?" Corso asked seeing her face light up in happiness at the mention of him returning to her crew as she flung her arms around his waist, her eyes wide with apprehension at the prospect of them both travelling the stars together like they used to before all this murderous war started.

"That would mean everything to me Corso. You know there's a spare bunk on my ship anytime" Iz'phal offered as his next question sent the one memory to the surface that she didn't want him to know about, one she wanted to bury away.

"I know I have my reasons for hating the Empire, hell a lot of people do Iz but surely you have yours…" It drew a reaction out of her he didn't expect as she clamped her hands over her ears and began to whimper like a frightened pup, eyes closing on the impulse to cry as immediately he set about soothing her distress, rocking her backwards and forwards in his arms, whispering against the crown of her head in a gentle voice consumed with worry.

"No…not him, can't go back, won't go back…Imperials took everything…I hate them, I hate them!" Iz'phal hissed coldly as her voice went from being a frightened croak to a venomous shout.

"Izzy it's alright you hear, everything's going to be alright" Corso soothed in her ear as the protection of his hold and the comfort in his voice worked slightly as she drew in a relieving breath, lowering her hands, still trembling however in his hold.

"I'm sorry Corso, I've kept this from you and I've kept it from everyone. I didn't want anyone to know truly why I hate them. It was the worst moment of my life and I refuse to be reminded of it again" Iz'phal said feebly, feeling so helpless looking back on it now that she didn't stand up for herself but Corso was having nothing of her talking herself down. She was the strongest star Captain and best spacer in the galaxy, as strong as they came and he knew she kept that strength in reserve for when she needed it most. She wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him the truth as she knew it would be painful but getting it out in the open would be the best way of relieving herself of the pain forever and she would fully start over, not have to go back to those thoughts again.

"What happened Izzy?" he questioned gently, careful not to snap any fragile emotions the memory might bring to the surface but in the end she knew she had to open up to her best friend, the one person in all the world who could take all her worries and pains and cure them in an instant. He could tell by the pained expression on her face that beginning to recall the memory to mind was a discomfort in itself, as if her heart was being syphoned with a scalpel but in the end she spilled her emotions onto him, crying in his comforting embrace.

"It all happened on a night when I was just sixteen. I was the youngest of three siblings, my brother Sie'kki, my sister Sia'ri and my mother and father. We were just a normal, happy family…Until they came along…They took everything from us, from me and I will never forgive them for what they did. I would kill every one of them myself if I could" Iz'phal growled in hatred, a tone of voice which Corso had never heard from her, but this hatred was real, born of a need for revenge he had never known about.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Iz, even I can't comprehend what you went through. If it feels better for you to talk about it I'm here for you. I will never let them hurt you again" He vowed to himself as he gripped her shoulder tighter in a protective sense as she looked up into his handsome face, her big brown eyes leaking tears as she couldn't hold back her emotions.

"My mother always told me I was the prettiest girl of the tribe and I always wondered why so many men were attracted to me, so many kind men in the clan I could take my fancy from. That was until they took that all away from me…" She paused, tears trickling over her cheeks as he cradled her in his arms, her words a jumbled mess of emotion as she wept into his neck. Even the calming stroking of his soft hand up and down her back was not enough to soothe her distress. "An Imperial battalion came to our village, expanding their territory so they called it. They killed many of my people; including four of my friends…A whole squadron of officers came to our home…then they…" Again the images brought back from reciting the memory were becoming vivid and she could do nothing more than shut down her mind and try to get the words out but it proving to be a struggle. Crestfallen and horrified at her tale, never realising that his best friend had been through this torment Corso was also having trouble listening to the events she was relaying, staring down at her with evident concern etched onto his face. It was unforgiveable to say the least and yet all these years she had buried it deep inside her, managed to push it deep down into her gut where she could ignore it but she knew getting it all out would be better than leaving it to fester rotting in the dark. "They took the women of the family, me and my mother and threw insults at us, belittled my species then the commander separated me from my mother while another solider tortured her and then…" She paused, the tears flowing over her cheeks like rivers as she raised her tear sodden face, ever beautiful, ever alive from his neck. "He treated me with a brutality I had never seen from anyone, tortured me and abused me. They let me live so I could see them kill my family in front of me. I hate them…Hate them all. The Empire wounded me for life, killed my family and took everything from me that I ever held close, that I ever loved. That's why I hate them…" Iz'phal took a few shallow breaths, worried about Corso's silence never actually thinking the impact the truth of her feelings would have on him. "I tried to forget about it. Tried to banish it all away but the memories come back to haunt me every so often. It is hard to get over something like that but I hope in time people will see me as brave." Corso also gawped at her as the words left her mouth. She was the bravest, most courageous being he had ever met and for her to go through what she did and stand tall with a smile on her face made his heart grow another three inches in size.

"Trust me Iz, you have been through more than anyone I know. You are the bravest and most courageous girl I know and don't let no one tell you different" Corso comforted, seeing that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders by not only telling him the truth but by getting the vicious circle of events that had plagued her childhood out in the open and she felt like she had expelled all the things that were keeping her down. His words of kindness seemed to bring some solace to her heart that ached every time she recounted the memory but due to the silence that occurred again she felt as if he had something else to say. She sniffed slightly and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, the tears gone for now as she still shook slightly in his hold but nevertheless felt safe, felt protected. Deciding to change the subject and knowing now was the appropriate moment the he cleared his throat, gazing longingly down at her, an expression she had never seen in his eyes before and she knew instantly what he was going to ask her. Her heart started hammering against her ribs, her lekku twitching with anticipation as she waited for him to speak as she felt him slip one of his hands in hers, his touch so gentle it almost sent her drifting away. "We've known each other a long time Izzy, longer than I can remember in fact, back to Ord Mantell…" Corso began as she nodded instantly, beautiful brown eyes glimmering in the sparks of the fire that still blazed cheerfully, encasing them in a blanket of warmth.

"And we've been through a hell lot too and had some close encounters but due to your brains we got out of most of them alive. Just being here, spending time with you, being with my best friend is all I could ask for. I am quite happy" Iz'phal beamed as she felt him clench her hand in little tighter before he sighed in all seriousness of the situation gathering his thoughts before speaking his mind, his own heartbeat also picking up speed as he was in a closeness with her that was beyond their simple world of close friends and it was time to be truthful with her. She giggled at the affectionate gesture before gazing up at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you had feelings for me" she laughed nochantly as he gave her a serious stare, perhaps slightly offended by her short statement because it was true. He did have feelings for her and she was beginning to realise the way in which he felt. For months she had developed similar feelings for him but knew at times he built barriers around him, displayed a strong side during battle and with his comrades that made him tough, made him a warrior, let him survive. She had always wanted to express how she felt but somehow this tough side of him had driven her away. She wondered if he would ever lower his armour to let her get close to him but she never realised how much he had changed, how much he treasured her, not only as a close friend but the only girl he wanted to share the rest of his life with. It was time to tell her, it was the only time as he may never get the chance again.

"Iz…" he took a deep breath before catching her shapely chin in her other hand. Her heart beat quickened in anticipation as she looked up into his fair face. "I need to ask you something…I just" he paused just long enough to gather his thoughts before saying what he had been meaning to say for this past year but had never found the courage to let her know, until now. "Haven't had the will to tell you how I felt and I don't want to lose you" He brushed his lips against the crown of her head as she just closed her eyes, lost in the tone of his voice and the gentleness of his embrace, the glow of the fire heightening the rosiness of her cheeks. "We've known each other a long time Izzy and we'll always stay best friends but it would honour me if you would stay at my side, let me be there for you always. I know this sounds crazy Iz but I've been travelling this blasted galaxy and never found the one thing I always wanted: The right girl to settle down with and spend the rest of my life with. I'm no good at this speech thing Iz and I haven't got a way with words like you but from the moment I met you things were different, when I realised I was in love with you. Will you be my girl?" For a moment Iz'phal was so raptured by his words she couldn't find the words to respond until she drew herself even closer to him, her right hand snaking gently up his chest to rest next to his heart as she wondered after all those years had he changed, finally allowed his ruthless side to drop. His words were so full of meaning that she knew he meant everything and he would never bring it in his heart to lie to her, not after everything they'd been through. She wanted to reply immediately but was so lost in the moment, drifting away with how much he cared for her that it took a while for her mind to process what he had just asked her. She crooned a response, her perfect lips rising into a tender smile.

"You're not going to let me in are you?" Iz'phal whispered in disappointment "You have your armour back and I won't be able to break through it." What she didn't know was how much he had changed how much he had missed her and how much he wanted to be with her. She wanted to feel the same for him, wanted him to let her past that military guise he had kept for so long but she just wanted to be sure. "I want to be with you Corso, of course I do…" she smiled warmly as she felt his embrace becoming more intimate. "It depends whether you want to let me in or not" Iz'phal replied, her voice barely above a whisper as the answer to her question was confirmed when he tightened his arms gently around her, adoration dancing in the depths of his soft brown eyes as he entwined his hands in her lekku, her hands locked around his neck feeling his warm breath brush across her collarbone, delicate as a summers breeze.

"I lost that armour long ago Iz, you stripped it from me. I have no armour left. All that I am, all that I will ever be I am yours" A relief swept over his heart as finally he had got out what had been trapped inside him for many months and it lifted a weight off everything around him. Gazing at him with a longing expression and overjoyed at his words as with her audacious nature she made the first move, nuzzling her nose against his trying to steady her breathing as her heart hammered against her ribs in excitement. Realising she was going to speak and wanting to truly express to her how she felt he picked up her lips in a tender kiss and this time no one was going to cause any interruptions. She closed her eyes at the softness of his touch on her face and the delicate way in which he was holding her. Breaking away from her temporarily wanting to ask how she was feeling with the situation but she merely silenced him by kissing him passionately before moving her lips up the bridge of his nose and forehead. Knowing she was perfectly comfortable he put her gently on her back, placing the palms of his hands either side of her head, burying his kiss in her neck. Squirming in pleasure at his delicate touch she knew he had opened up her, confessed how he had truly felt and it made her heart somersault in her chest, knowing that he was the one to make her happy, make everything better and have the one girl in his life that meant everything to him. She was honoured and almost speechless it was her. If there was one thing Corso was especially particular about it was how to treat his girl and to make sure she was safe. He knew Iz'phal was a strong woman and she wouldn't break, so he could afford to be a little lenient and playful with her. Quickly shrugging off his thick overcoat she wrapped her arms around his neck again gesturing to the clasps holding her tunic in place.

"I love you Corso, I'll be yours always…" crooned Iz'phal into his neck as she planted several kisses under his chin as his reply confirmed he truly loved her and he wasn't just saying it. She felt his hands brush over her hips, a deep longing burning inside his eyes.

"As will I Izzy sweetheart, now no more talking…" he whispered warmly as the low, gentle tone of his voice sent her drifting again.

That night passed quickly but to her she wanted it to last forever. She did not expect him to want to express fully how he felt for her in just one night, on the first time of him saying it but it meant he was true to her and the right person for her. She had never been as happy as she had been that night, but even with his protection she wanted to banish to the back of her mind that the Imperial army would come back for her. She pushed the thought away, the warmth and tenderness of his kiss taking that all away. Iz'phal Trua knew she was most fortunate. To have loving friends and a man who cared more than anything for her. She had given herself to a few men thinking they were right for her but this was what it felt like when the right person truly loved her. Every gesture of affection he showed towards her he meant it, meant it more than any of them ever would.

They made love and fell into each other's arms.

Morning dawned a smouldering husk of smoke and preparation for battle but Iz'phal ignored all the animosity around her. What was different about the morning after the night was he was still there with her, cradling her with closeness in his arms, not upping her and leaving her like the other men in her life had. He wanted that commitment, he wanted to be with her and she loved him more dearly than ever because of that. She sighed in contentment, the usual colour in her face as he drew his coat around them to keep out the cold, Iz'phal not even worrying about her other friends. She just wanted to be with him. Corso knew his superior wouldn't accept his resignation from the army lightly but at the end of the day it was his decision and it was what was best, for him and for her. He had given his heart to her and wanted to be with her until the ends of the galaxy reached them. He slipped a warm hand under her perfectly aligned jaw as he pecked her on the forehead, a strong arm still draped around her shoulders. Her heartbeat had slowed considerably from the excitement of the night before as she knew it was time to leave this place, time to begin their travels across the galaxy again and to begin a new chapter in their lives. She thought about covering herself up a little then thought not as she was just so happy cuddled in his arms that moving was not an option. She was warm enough anyway, as he had wrapped his thick trench coat around her, the embers of the dying fire slightly visible through the morning mist. Her thoughts drifted to Risha, Bowdaar, the other members of her crew and knew they would accept her and Corso being together. After all Risha had sensed a bond growing between the two since the Captain first won back her ship from the hands of Skavak on Coruscant. That cruel mercenary had tried to woo Iz'phal to his side with promises of money and a roof over her head but she wasn't buying it. Corso had sworn a grisly revenge if he ever caught him propositioning his girl again but Iz'phal had been brave enough to shrug him away. They would tear him down together if they had to but for now the immediate future was at hand.

"Last night was…Well…You know what I mean darling" Corso cleared his throat before speaking, Iz'phal gazing up at him showing her teeth in a daring smile. She snuggled her head against the upper part of his torso, her breathing slow and relaxed as if nothing in the entire world could take this euphoria away from her.

"You were doing most of the work, not me" Iz'phal chuckled sweetly, seeing him quirk an eyebrow down at her before losing a small laugh lacing the fingers of his right hand through hers.

"I can't take all the credit Iz, you weren't too bad yourself. Trust me…I know…" He sniggered as she punched him light-heartedly in the chest, flashing a smirk at him, glassy brown eyes shimmering with expression.

"Oh shut up!" Iz'phal snorted, pushing him playfully in the ribs before he got her back running his fingers over her chest and she retracted slightly giggling. "No not there Corso, I'm ticklish as hell!" She laughed then stopped as she saw the playful glint in his eyes and regretted letting that information go instantly.

"Well let's put that to the test shall we?!" Corso smirked in a friendly gesture as he grabbed her and pinned her to the floor but still with gentleness about his actions. Iz'phal tried to struggle initially before she gave in and the two lay in each other's arms, her eyes baring into his soul, almost possessing him with their beauty. "You are damn beautiful you know that right Iz. I'm the luckiest guy alive" he murmured into her neck, her lekku running over her chest as she placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Meh, all the others didn't think so…" Iz'phal sighed feeling him press his forehead close to hers, touching his lips to her nose.

"They don't know what they're missing…" he replied warmly in a low growl that sent a pleasant shiver up her spine. He dragged his hands gently over her hips, placing his lips on hers. She was going to return the kiss when an authoritive voice made her jump and immediately Corso whipped around, his girl in his arms to see Commander Juna standing behind them, hands on his hips as if waiting for an explanation, a scowl etched onto his stern face as quickly they both got to their feet, Iz'phal brushing the dirt of her sleek overalls and arms and Corso reaching for his jacket.

"Sergeant Riggs, that's another reprimand I'll have to give you. Not turning up to rollcall last night. The boys and I wondered what you'd gotten yourself into!" Juna huffed coldly, Iz'phal realising he carried a heavy Republic artillery gun behind his back so now was not the best time to anger him. She stepped forward and spoke in an apologetic voice, almost pleasing with her beautiful eyes.

"Commander Sir, it ain't Corso. It's my fault. We had so much to catch up on and we lost track of time" Iz'phal said which was of course true but Juna knew what was going on between the pair of them, knew one of his best soldiers had fallen for the girl of his life and it was going to be hard to let him go, if he wanted to at all.

"Izzy sweet let me handle this" Corso interjected kindly as he still held Iz'phal's hand with affection almost as if to explain the situation to him from mere gesture alone. "Commander there's something I need to tell you…Me and Iz are…" Before he could complete his sentence Juna cut in, his gruff tone quipped and short.

"Don't treat me like a fool Riggs. I know perfectly well what is going on between you and that twi'lek girl of yours. You told me there was nothing between you. You lied to all of us. I wouldn't mind if you just told me the truth!" Juna scoffed Corso feeling Iz'phal tense in anger beneath his hold and tried to calm her and made his voice heard before she got herself on the wrong side of the fiery officer.

"It has been hard for me to tell her how I feel for her. It's taken me a quarter of my life and I'll be damned if I'll lose her now because of military ties. I want to tender my resignation and leave the field Sir. It's best for everyone. Iz needs me…" Corso explained, Juna glowering at him then realising that fresh talent could be recruited and that he was moving on with his life and knew that he truly loved her. He would never stop them being apart, even if it meant him losing the best solider in the whole battalion. If it made him happy it was for the best.

"I understand Corso my boy. You've made a good choice there" Juna laughed raising his eyebrows at Iz'phal as Corso was a little angered by him making suggestive jibes towards his woman.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Iz'phal asked timidly as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Course Iz, never been surer in my life. As long as you want me with you" Corso spoke softly seeing her nod immediately, clenching his hand with affection. She snuggled against his neck knowing that she approved of him journeying with her. Besides they were together now. It would just be like the times of old.

Juna sighed, eyes reflecting disappointment at the realisation of losing his best soldier to the prospect of galactic adventure but he wanted to move on, had found a woman and in the end had given a great service to the Republic army. It was only in the best interests of honour and stability of the Republic to let him go, to aid the Republic in a different way, to still be of service but not under his command.

"Very well Riggs I understand and your intentions. As soon as you are ready to depart the base inform me and the departures droid so we can vacate your post. I'll see you shortly" Juna instructed as Corso gave a nod of respect to his superior as he turned swiftly on his heel and made his way towards the registry facility.

"I got to get my stuff together Iz. Meet you back at the ship okay?" Corso suggested as Iz'phal gazed warmly up at him, cheeks tinged with their usual rosy hue as she clung gently to his neck, as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist holding her in an intimate embrace.

"Sounds good, I'll make my way there now. I also got a surprise for you Riggsy, think you're gonna love it" Iz'phal purred against his chest, as he cupped her chin in his right hand and eyes lit up with anticipation, placing his hands on her hips.

"Aww you didn't need to do anything for me Iz, that's sweet…" he looked longingly down at her before drawing a kiss from her lips, releasing her as he pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "See ya later Iz. Love you" Corso smiled, Iz'phal pulling him into a tight hug before skipping away, her heart buzzing in her chest from the events of the last few hours as she made her way to her ship, knowing she would need to tell Risha and Bowdaar about her relationship with Corso. She knew Bowdaar would have no problems with the binding between the two but Risha in terms of business might see it as unprofessional. She was prepared to explain the situation but she was confident her friend of many years would understand.

It was time to prepare for take-off, to start the next stage of her life. There would be happy times ahead as well as the dangerous but she would be prepared for everything and if it meant getting a shot at some Imperials in the process she would welcome the challenge. After all her trigger finger and lightning reflexes were in need of some practice.

It was time to leave Balmorra.


	3. Let's Haul Jets!

**Chapter 3: Let's Haul Jets!**

Iz'phal had the intricate cells of a blaster scattered before her, a welding mask over her face in deep concentration. Having brought her crew up to speed with the events of the last day or so she was able to focus on the task at hand. Her heart was feeling lighter than it ever had done as she was able to work with ease and efficiency. Risha, her slicer and other best friend had noticed how cheerful she seemed to be, sometimes randomly singing to herself. She paused to bite a chunk of honey bar which she had beside her before she resumed her work. Even the wookie Bowdaar, her most trusted companion could sense the sudden change in her as he sometimes voiced growls from his workstation but nothing unusual in his vocal pattern. Determined to get the blaster fixed before he returned she worked efficiently, the sparking from her work bench the effects of a master mender at work. In her time as an assassin she had learnt a fair amount about blast tech but couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he handed his favourite blaster back to him in one piece and in pristine condition. Risha's voice called from the cockpit in question as over the metallic scrape and crackling of her tools she heard her.

"Plotting a course for Tantooine, another contact of ours has just arrived there. That arodium shipment will be his by today" Risha explained, as under her black goggles Iz'phal rolled her eyes remembering she had promised herself never to return to that backwater again but if that's where business was she would permit it.

"Fine!" she hollered, her long blue lekku swinging down her back as she brushed them away from her face "But as long as we can grab a drink when we're there. Not in Mos Ila though, that place is dire! I know the best place. They do the best Corellian rum. We all need the break!" Iz'phal said enthusiastically as she bent down to pick up another tool underneath her bench, the sparks ceasing temporarily, hearing Risha's reply and was glad she wanted to take some time out.

"That would be ideal girl. Need to kick back once in a while. Sure even Bowdaar would appreciate it" Risha replied, tapping in the co-ordinates into the mainframe of the ship while Bowdaar answered in a series of upbeat guttural calls which meant in his native tone…

 _Even a Wookie knows how to have a good time…!_

"Perfect! Thanks guys. But business obviously first" Iz'phal reminded as before she could ask for information on their contact Risha spoke first, popping her head round the door of the cockpit, a sleek cream coloured overcoat slipped onto her shoulders, long hazelnut coloured hair pulled taut in a bun behind her head, a neat strand falling over her face.

"Heard farmboy was taking you out for your birthday Captain. Don't ask me where but knowing him probably to some swell clubs on Coruscant probably. He's going to treat you well. The best night life in the galaxy for sure" Risha's eyes lit up as she saw the excitement in her face as she removed her goggles, blowing the dust away from her work bench, examining the mending she'd attended to so far and knew she had a long way to go.

"That was probably a surprise Risha. Aww that's so sweet of him though. It'll be lots of fun with all of us" Iz'phal harped cheerfully as Risha shook her head, examining a list of contacts more thoroughly in her head, knowing all the stops they had to make and knowing it was a long travel time.

"Not going to happen Captain. We'll have time together on Tatooine. He specifically said your birthday was just you and him. He cares a lot about you Captain. If I had a man like that I'd hang onto him. He knows how to treat a special lady like you and I know he loves you very much. Don't mean to be mushy Captain but it's true" Risha smiled, never taking her eyes from the list, Iz'phal knowing she was right. He had made the advances first in expressing his feelings towards her and every time she heard his loving voice close to her, the way he held her in his strong arms made her heart flutter.

"Haven't been to a proper club in ages. I'll have to get dressed up proper fancy" Iz'phal said more herself than to Risha as she had her mind on a slim number she had in her closet. She'd have to try it on when she had some spare time, or perhaps grab a new outfit when she had some time to herself.

"Just act like you don't know though Captain. It was supposed to be surprise technically but I'd thought you'd like to know" Risha said thoughtfully as Iz'phal rolled her eyes glaring at her friend slightly, grabbing a cell from her bench and placing it into the blaster's main site.

"That's sweet Risha. Don't worry I'll probs forget about it by then. Now to get this finished before he gets back" Iz'phal said sternly as the cheerful twi'lek slipped her goggles over her face and resumed her work. Five minutes later Bowdaar who had risen from his midday nap strode over to her, admiring her work as he placed a furry paw on her shoulder, growling to show he approved. Iz'phal patted his arm in a friendly gesture beaming at him. "Trying my best big fella. Hope he likes it" Iz'phal explained Bowdaar leaving his friend to her repairs as he strode into the ships main engine room to start his maintenance checks. Suddenly Iz'phal heard the click of the ship's hatch as she immediately hid the now finished blaster in her boot, quickly folding down her work bench, shoving her tools to the corner of the ship their trusted case dashing to her cabin closing the door. She thought of how best to present his favourite weapon to him. Corso strode into the main hall of the ship, having adorned a simpler outfit, happily returning his military armour before his departure. As much as it had protected him in battle it had weighed him down and he was just glad to be able to wear a simple shirt and trousers again. Spotting Risha out of corner of his eye he strode towards her to see what she was up to.

"Risha you seen the Captain around?" She quirked an eyebrow at him before turning her attention to the list she was uploading into the ship's mainframe.

"Course she's in her room. She only got back a short while ago" Risha replied but before he could move she'd exited her quarters and leant against the frame of the door, folding her arms against her chest, eyes shimmering in their usual friendly light.

"Got a surprise for you!" Iz'phal hollered as she extracted the blaster, almost as good as new from her boot and held it out to him "Didn't take me long to repair her. She's got a stubborn core though. Enjoy her!" For a moment Corso was stunned into silence before he picked her up in his arms and spun her around, never thinking for a moment she would have the gall to sneak his weapon from his superiors and then to take the time to repair it herself. She was glad to see she'd made him so happy but more than anything he was happy to just to be getting off this planet and being with her.

"Awww Iz you're amazing you fixed Torchy! I'm so glad to have her back! Thanks girl!" Corso grinned from ear to ear as he rocked her back and forth in his tight hold.

"Okay…Corso you can let go of me now. Can't breathe…" Iz'phal rasped through her laughter as he immediately slackened his embrace around her, dark handsome eyes over brimming with adoration as he owed her more than anything.

"Oops sorry Iz. This means so much to me. Thank you. Man I've missed you Torchy" Corso spoke to the blaster in his grip spinning the handle effortlessly in his hand, glad to have his trusted weapon back at his side only having his girl to thank.

"Glad you like her. She's a great weapon and trust me I know" Iz'phal beamed happily Corso peering at the list of contacts on the ship's main computer, knowing they were to go to Tantooine before leading Iz'phal by the waist away from the rest of the crew and led her into his room, closing the door to make sure what he was going to say was only heard by her.

"You didn't need to do that for me Iz, but I greatly appreciate it. Thanks girl" Corso thanked her before explaining why he truly needed to speak with her. "Now as for sleeping arrangements Iz, I understand if you still want your room. It's damn spacious and I wouldn't blame you." Iz'phal was stunned at his thoughtfulness, as most men who wanted to know her physically just wanted to jump into bed with her the first chance they got, but not him. Corso knew the decisions of his girl were most important and if their relationship was to work he had to respect her wishes just as much as she respected his. She shook her head, dismissing his concerns immediately, beaming at him happily. Her face was so radiant, so pure in its beauty it almost transfixed him for a moment before she replied happy as ever to know he was so attentive.

"Aww Corso, I appreciate the offer but its fine. We're together now. Whilst it's kinda courting I'm more than happy to share my space with you. As long as you keep to your side of the bed it's fine!" Iz'phal giggled, Corso rolling his eyes at her humorous quips but whatever suave words she could come up with he could do better as he drew her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Depends if you can live with me Iz. I can get quite restless" he joked, smirking as she snuggled against his chest, pecking him under his chin.

"You've probably met a few girls but none like me" Iz'phal said boldly as he brushed his lips across her forehead, lacing his fingers through hers at her waist.

"I'll always be here for you Iz. Always…No matter what anyone says, no matter how the galaxy changes around us you'll always be my girl" Corso crooned softly against her skin as he was about to plant his lips to hers when a rap sounded on the door and the sharp of bark of Bowdaar told her they were needed. Regret shone in her lustrous eyes as she put a finger to his lips and purred in his ear.

"We got all night Corso but Tatooine has to come first. Man I hate that place!" Iz'phal scowled as Corso nuzzled her nose before opening the door pulling her in tow as they made their way to the ship's bridge where Risha was waiting for them, hands on her hips tutting, slightly irritated that they had disappeared when she needed the brains of this operation the most.

"What we got Risha. Give me the details" Iz'phal ordered, pacing the around the holotable which displayed a map of the dune sea which Risha had drawn up from her extensive research into their contacts whereabouts. "The arodium?" She stroked the hilt of her blasters in their holsters, knowing they would soon be barraging into Imperial territory soon, gloved hands gripping on the hilts of her weapons, tensing her muscles at the thought of battle.

"All on board and ready to go Captain. Unfortunately it means venturing into the most hostile part of Tantooine's outer deserts to drop off the cargo" Risha explained pointing to several vectors on the map as Iz'phal issued a victory rally to her crew.

"Well guys what are we waiting for. Let's haul jets!" Iz'phal said excitedly as Bowdaar and Risha high fived her while she and Corso did their secret handshake which lasted a good couple of seconds.

"Got your back Captain all the way. Let's go" Risha smiled as she started the landing cycle as she made eye contact with Corso and knew what the he was thinking. It was time to deliver the cargo and get paid.

The cargo delivered and a heavy amount of credits in her pockets, a share given to Risha and Corso for organizing the meeting with the contact himself, they slumped their tired frames into the Mos Ila canteena, the strong smell of spice already turning Iz'phal away from the place. She had forgotten how downtrodden this part of Tantooine was and wanted her crew and Corso especially to experience some class in their lives.

"I'm not drinking in here!" Iz'phal shook her head crossly, looking fiercely up at Corso who had a relaxed arm slung over her shoulders. "Mos Ila is the worst guys. Let's go somewhere else." Risha looked at her incredulously as all she and Bowdaar wanted to do was rest their weary bones from all their tracking across the desert plains.

"Where Captain? Mos Ila is the only place within clicks of the spaceport. Not much else. I don't care where we end up as long as we get some ice cold drinks and a chance to take the weight from our feet. Come on Captain, what you say?" Risha offered kindly as Iz'phal still shook her head, slightly annoyed that they wanted to settle for second best.

"Uh-uh no way Risha girl. I'm not going in there. I know a nice place underneath Anchorhead. It's called Faresta, sells such good vintage and it's so comfortable. I know the barman in there and I can get us a discount. Please guys, it's not far" Iz'phal pleaded as Risha glowered at her hands on her hips, looking at Corso almost for judgement as he looked down at her, knowing she was determined not to set foot in that place.

"You sure about this Iz? We can always go to your place another time" Corso suggested, clenching her gloved hand in his but immediately prompted them in the direction of the spaceport.

"Trust me on this guys, it's worth it and we can stay there as long as we like. It's a darn sight cheaper in there too" Iz'phal explained seeing Risha roll her eyes as Bowdaar agreed with a bestial roar of excitement clapping his furry paws together.

"Well if it's good enough for Izzy it's good enough for me. Risha you coming with or what?" Corso asked seeing Risha was none too happy with the situation but decided to follow her companions, but the thought of her walking another mile through the sand of Tatooine made her already aching feet worse.

Half a mile from the spaceport, under a dense walkway was a lone door which Iz'phal unlocked with a pass from her pocket. Risha and Corso stared at her almost wide eyed before she just shrugged, leading them into the main hallway of the cantina.

"Here we are Faresta! Told you it's awesome" Iz'phal harped cheerfully as Risha just took in her surroundings, the fancy lights dazzling her eyes and the comfortable looking furniture already making the place double what Mos Ila ever had been. Corso just marvelled in the spectacle of the place, thinking to himself why he'd never thought to discover this place before. It was official. His girl knew the best places in the galaxy to have a good time but someday he would show he knew some pretty way off, out there places too. In her excitement she had ran from Corso's side to spread her arms around her to gesture how big the space was when she knocked chest first into an Imperial officer who was walking in the opposite direction. By his strong build and fair face she could tell he had probably taken advantage of many women in his time, just like one of his kind had with her and her family. The insult that left his mouth made her blood boil after Iz'phal had just offered a quick apology not recognizing the uniform in the dim light of the inner hall.

"Watch where you're going alien filth!" he snapped viciously, a smirk flashing across his face as he saw her expression contort with fury, snapping out Flashy from its holder and levelling it to the officer's head. "Now, now beautiful, threatening me isn't going to do you any favours."

"Call me that again and I'll blast your brains out!" Iz'phal shouted as after all the years of hell the Imperial army had put her through she was surprised how strong she could stand in front of one of them without becoming an emotional wreck. Corso had been distracted by the array of rare vintage bottles, while Bowdaar and Risha had been captivated by some of the art work on display. She had been on her way to the bar to get the first round in but never in all her time of coming here had she encountered an Imperial presence here and that made her blood boil even more. This was her spot: A spot for her, her friends and the people of the Republic. She had found it before they had. It made her seethe in fury to think the Empire was strutting about like it owned the place.

"Don't think it's wise to be threatening me when I know everything about you. I never forget a face, especially one as beautiful as yours" said the Imperial officer, his voice dripping with venom as feeling slightly sick to the stomach her finger trembled on the trigger, before it suddenly all came back to her…The screams of her mother and father, the wails of her siblings as they were cut down, the massacre of her people. She didn't want to admit it but it looked like him. He had been one of the senior Lieutenants in the raid on her village and she had hoped never to run into one of their kind again but the fact she had one face to face with her now made her want to level him right between the eyes.

"Shut up! I said shut up you here!" Iz'phal barked, steadying her rapid breathing as surveying the scene unfolding in the middle of the room the barman watched on, leaving his polishing of glasses to protect the young twi'lek if necessary. He did recognise her, her face familiar to him. The sight of the Imperial crest on the arm of his uniform made Iz'phal slightly ill as she saw by the rank insignia on his chest he had been promoted to the rank of Captain. That made no difference to her: She wanted his blood just the same, wanted them all dead.

"Don't think just because we left you alive that day you have any power over us whatsoever. You were just lucky our commander found some use for you. A shame he got to you first. I was much more deserving of that reward" he coaxed slyly as utterly repulsed at the words of suggestions she was tempted to pull the trigger then and there, red hot rage pulsing through her blood, fair face stricken with fury. Suddenly signalling over his shoulder the officer quickly had two snipers flanking her side just as quickly as she could've put a bolt through her head. Before she could protest Flashy was quickly snatched from her gloved hand.

"Get your hands off me Imperial scum! I hate you, all of you! What you did to me, to my people and my family. You will pay! You will all pay. I hate you!" Iz'phal screamed as she tried to shrug her arm away from the sniper on her left but as she was struggling one was attempting to bind her hands while the other was trying to gag her mouth.

"Shut her up so she doesn't speak against the Emperor again and then bring her to me. I've got a score to settle with this one!" The officer sneered as he gripped her chin in one of his rough hands and looked deep into her face. "Such beautiful eyes. I may be persuaded to let you live after all if you give me what I want. I will let you go if you comply." She glowered at him, rage burning throughout her body, fire almost visible within her eyes as he was about to force her against her will when the click of a blaster being sounded against his back made him draw back an inch, especially when he heard the strength in his voice.

"Get…your hands off my girl! Right now you hear!" Corso shouted fiercely as on the officer's command the snipers unbound her and let her go, both Risha and Bowdaar also flanking his side, Bowdaar unsheathing his vibroblade and Risha locking and loading her attack sniper rifle narrowing her eyes dangerously at what she hoped would be her target.

"No harm done I can assure you. She and I were just catching up on old times" the officer joked cruelly as the fire blossomed into a blaze wanting nothing more than to tear his head from his shoulders but didn't want to be known as a common criminal.

"If you ever put your hands on my girl again let alone me seeing you I'll shoot you myself. Now run Imperial filth before I change my mind!" Corso snapped seeing the officer back down knowing the smuggler had the better of him in combat and decided to retreat.

"You're fortunate you have a man by your side to save you. Next time you won't" He growled flashing an evil leer at her before beckoning to his snipers and a third trooper at the door to the leave the cantina as knowing the danger was gone Bowdaar and Risha disarmed their weapons as Iz'phal collapsed into Corso's arms and burst into tears. The next few moments past just him trying to soothe her, to calm her distress but she was still so traumatised by the event and the shock she couldn't pull herself together. Risha knelt down by her side and stroked the back of her head while Bowdaar paced around them like a noble warrior about to deliver the final death blow to his prey, shielding the Captain and the rest of the crew for protection. They were like this family and no one was getting past him. Sobbing into his chest she didn't answer his questions, was mute for the best part of the evening as he continue to kneel down on the floor with her gathered in his arms. She felt relieved his arms were around her so those despicable tyrants couldn't get near her but the fact she had seen one of her attackers again brought the memories back and it hurt, hurt her deep down.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, all the heartbreak finally coming out as she flung her arms around his neck, continuing to cry bitterly. "I didn't tell you. Now I've dragged you into my personal battles. I never wanted anyone to be hurt. I have caused all this. It's all my fault!" Iz'phal cried Corso gazing down at her as disbelief mingled in his deep brown eyes. Nothing was her fault. She was the victim in all of this and he was going to get justice for her and her family, one way or the other. No Imperial would dare to get near his girl again and if it meant him taking on the whole Imperial army by himself he would not flinch.

"Don't be so silly girl!" Risha sighed, continuing to comfort her "He is the lowest of the low. When I get my hands on him!" she threatened but the thought of further violence was sending her nauseous. All she had wanted to do was have a nice time with her friends and it had ended up with the past coming to haunt her again, but as ever Corso was there to hold her, there to comfort and guide her just as he always would.

 _Not worth it…He has no honour…_ Bowdaar roared, the strong tone of her friend's growl regaining some of her strength back but she was still in shock, still overwhelmed by the events of the day.

"They won't come near you again Iz, I promise you, I promise you, you will never have to face another one of their kind again…Look at me Iz, look at me" He urged softly as she raised her head from his neck, lifting her tear stained face to look into his eyes, feeling him stroke her cheek with the back of his hand determined to get it through to his girl. He would always protect her, never let anything happen to her again. "You have all of us, all of us to protect you but most of all you have me, Iz you have me and I will never so long as I damn well live let another Imperial even look at you let alone get close to you" Feeling her weaken again from the shock in his hold, he gripped her shoulders to steady her, wrapping her in his long trench coat pulling her close to him so she could hear the beat of his heart, strong and kind against her head. She sniffed feebly still trying to control her breathing as the tears still poured from her eyes in short bursts.

"I hate them…I hate them all…I want to kill them for what they did to me…That soldier Corso…He was part of the squadron that killed my people and my family. I just want it all to go away. I can't live like this. I'm putting you all in danger and it's my fight…" she croaked in a hoarse voice as Corso shook his head, immediately tightening his protective hold around her arms and lower back.

"We are in this together in Izzy. This is a fight you cannot win on your own. We are all willing to help you and I want to be with you until the end. Until we defeat the Empire and do everything we can to make sure of that. I want to help you Iz…We all want do…I am here for you for life Iz and you aint getting rid of me that easy!" Corso almost snapped a little frustrated as she suddenly realised she would be alright as long she had belief in her friends. After they were together now and he made a vow to protect her no matter what dangers they faced.

"I'm sorry Corso I didn't mean to push you away…I just feel so lost" Iz'phal hiccupped within her chest as from all the events of the day she blacked out, Corso instantly knowing she was unconscious as he caught her against his chest.

"We should go after them, let Republic security know" Risha suggested as Corso glared at her for that remark knowing the best place to go now was far away from Tatooine and get out of Imperial space, away from anywhere she could be hurt.

"Are you out of your mind Risha? The last thing Iz needs right now is to confront more Imperials. We need to get moving!" Corso said brusquely as he picked his girl up gently from the floor and cradled her against his chest moving swiftly towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan. Bowdaar come on let's go!" Risha ordered as the crew made off to the spaceport, Iz'phal never knowing the implications of her encounter with the Imperials again until the following events happened.


	4. Target Practice and Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 4: Target Practice and Birthday Surprises**

 **A Few Months later:**

Iz'phal weary from the several trips of cargo lifting and exporting she and her crew had been dealing with flopped into bed, kicking off her ankle boots and taking off her combat leggings. It had been a long day but she was ready for a decent night's sleep, especially now a cure for Bowdaar's snoring had been sought out! Corso had told her not to stay awake for him as he had devoted himself the last few days to make sure the vessel was in top flight condition. She had offered to lend a hand but still his tone seemed clipped, short, almost catching on the cusp of anger. She little realised how the events all that time ago had affected him, almost letting her fall to the Imperials again and kept seeming to think it was his fault. She loved him all the more for just protecting her and showing upmost devotion and kindness to her. It was indeed a blessing to have him in her life and it was one she would cherish for the rest of time. Not quite tired enough yet she picked up her manual for the latest TC-2 she had acquired and began to scan the list of cells she needed to purchase to make the weapon operational, perhaps something her Corso could help her with. Half an hour past before the door to her room opened quietly and she peeked an eye open to see him slipping off his envirosuit and slipping into bed next to her. She felt an immediate relief when he was with her, sometimes thinking if she was on her own for a few moments the Imperials might appear and snatch her up but she knew she would never let that happen again let alone him. She felt his warm breath on her neck and smiled.

"Hey you awake Iz?" He asked seeing her turn towards him, quirking a sweet smile from her perfect lips as she felt his arms connect around her stomach.

"Just about farmboy. You're up late" Iz'phal chuckled seeing him gaze at her curiously before placing a lingering kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"Been a while since you called me that Iz, but I ain't going back home. I told myself that when I was fifteen. The only reason I would in my later life would be to find a girl and to settle down. I told you about my ex fiancée Aretha right?" Corso questioned as Iz'phal nodded knowing how heartfelt his story had been and wondered if he still remained friends with her.

"You mentioned her. I'm sorry it didn't work between you. She was a lovely girl. What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Iz'phal said curiously as he lost his hands in her lekku, entangling his fingers towards the ends, a gesture of deep affection among twi'leks and their mates. Iz'phal was flattered that he had taken the time to study her people and their culture. It meant the world to her.

"It's no big deal Iz, as you know met on Ord Mantell just like you and me. Thought she was the one then we just grew apart. Haven't spoken to her in a while. If you don't mind I might want to see her again. Just to catch up on old times you know…" Corso almost seeked to plead with her but she nodded, knowing his heart was forever true to her and that with his noble conscience he would never dare betray the heart of the woman he loved, not ever. She however did have something to tell him, before they displayed their affections for each other. It happened years ago before they were even together but she didn't want him to frown on her for her actions. When she had the time in her heart she would tell him.

"Corso you don't need to ask me, of course. I'm sure she'll appreciate you seeing her" Iz'phal crooned warmly as she felt him squeeze her with affection around her waist.

"Thought you may get a tad restless Iz. I'll make the time…I haven't thought of her much but why would I…I have you now…I have my girl…" She was about to reply but thought better of it as he stroked a hand under her chin and connected his lips to her neck. She just revelled in the feeling of what it was like to be truly loved, truly be appreciated. She just blossomed like the fairest rose on all of Alderann for him and she felt her heart melt away.

Dressed in her sleek combat suit she narrowed her siting eye, the shooting target, an Imperial gunner ship in her mind's eye. Always thinking of gunning down Imperials made her shots all the more accurate. After the events of the last few days she had managed to steady herself and now the ship and weapons were back to full capacity it was time to get some shooting practice back under her belt. Iz'phal's eyesight had been above normal for the average twi'lek child when she was just four years old and remembered her mother frightened out of her skin when she first held a blaster: A gift from her father. She called it Triggles but it was in no working condition at the moment. She just kept it as a precious possession to remind her of her home world but especially her father. Everything she had set out to achieve in her life she had done to make her parents proud and she hoped wherever they were up there they were proud of her. Her mind lingered on her family for too long as the emotion gripped her and the bolts went above the target instead of hitting it dead on. Frustrated, Iz'phal snapped the trigger again only to miss but instead of calming herself down she flung her arms around her head and hands over her ears as she willed the memories away.

"God damn get out of my head!" Iz'phal shouted, her distressed tone obviously attracting attention as Corso disembarked the boarding ramp, fitted in a loose brown shirt and grey leggings, Torchy holstered at his hip as he was glad his girl managed to find the time to practice her skills when they were off business but she looked flustered.

"What's up Iz?" he asked kindly as he approached her, spying Flashy in her one handed grip as she spun the blaster elegantly over and over in her hands before letting out a long sigh of annoyance, flouncing towards the target.

"Can't bloody well hit this thing that's why?! What is wrong with me today?!" Iz'phal growled as she composed herself temporarily, narrowed her eyes to focus, Corso just standing behind her watching with intense eyes as she levelled her blaster at the target and fired but again to no avail. "Goddamnit! Son of a Nickto Mother!" She snarled but before she had time to get more wound up about her failure Corso was at her side, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You can do it Iz, I've seen you hit that target plenty of times in practice and in the field. Let me help you darling" Corso suggested as he kissed her cheek and gestured to the blaster in her hand that was hanging limp by her side. She nodded feeling calmed when he had offered as he stood behind her making sure her posture would give her the best possible chance as she raised her shooting arm, blaster levelled at the target as he guided her arm to the correct height. She narrowed her eyes, exhaling deeply as she put all her sole focus into what was ahead of her. "Keep both eyes open Izzy. That way you aren't limiting what is in your field of vision and you can be sure to hit you mark" He instructed, her eyes immediately opening fully as she took a steady aim. When she was ready and at one with her weapon she fired a flurry of shots and each of them smashed the target, vaporizing the middle of the metal circle where the laser bolts had made contact. She smiled widely, knowing she had got her aim back, then turned to Corso, hopping from foot to foot a smile widening across her fair face.

"Hw'd I do Corso, Hw'd I do?!" She asked as he cupped her chin in his hands gazing deep into her eyes, glittering with pride and satisfaction.

"You're already an expert Iz, you just need some guidance. Every now and then even the best gunslingers need some tuition from time to time" Corso explained, Iz'phal agreeing with him, knowing that even the Jedi and the Sith required intense instruction in the ways of their order's and the force.

"I guess. Perhaps you can continue to teach me" Iz'phal blushed slightly, her cheeks tinged with a beautiful pink as he pulled her close. Corso rolled him eyes and sighed, knowing that he had only been doing what was right by her and that she didn't need his tuition.

"Aww I would Iz girl but you don't need it. Now I got a surprise for you" Corso coerced happy to see the excitement dancing in her eyes. Iz'phal did her shuffle of happiness again.

"Oooh I love surprises! What is it?!" Iz'phal asked in a contained squeal as he ran a hand down her lekku and upper back. He lead her back to the ship, an arm still hooked around her waist as he lowered his voice to a whisper, not wanting Risha or the Wookie to get in on his plans for his girl's special day.

"Well I know it's your birthday and I'm not good with physical presents so I thought we'd have a big night out. Haven't had one of those in a while" At the prospect of her being able to dress all fancy again, try on her dancing outfits and spend a night with just the two of them her face split into a wide smile, eyes sparkling with mirth. She nuzzled against his chest, forever showing how much she loved him for how caring and doting he was when he was with her.

"Awww Corso you don't have to do anything for me but that sounds awesome. So where we going?" she questioned, never knowing that he had booked them into the most popular dance club in Coruscant that was packed to the brim every weekend. She had dreamed of going to the famous night out destination called Pakkas ever since she was a teenager but she had never had the money or the guts to go on her own. She didn't expect him to take her there but just the prospect of having good fun and just dancing her cares away sounded perfect. He nuzzled her in return before making a tutting sound.

"Uh-uh Iz, if I tell you it's not a surprise but let's just say we leave for Coruscant in a few days. You should know by now Iz my girl always gets what she wants and I'm prepared to empty my savings for the occasion" Corso said, Iz'phal's face again gaining colour when she heard the word Coruscant: The galactic capital, the place where all business was done, the heartbeat of the Republic and the world with a reputation as party central. For a moment she was slightly stunned, her words stuck in her throat as she smiled sweetly up at him not knowing how to thank him but in the end she just threw her arms around his neck in an intimate hug, thinking to herself how lucky she was, to have a man with a perfect heart to care for her.

"I don't want you emptying your money on me Riggs but it sounds incredible! I'm looking forward to it already. Going to start planning my outfit for sure" Iz'phal beamed in an almost euphoric sense as she had yet to realise he had planned to take her out tonight as well.

"You'll look stunning Iz, you always do but no worries about getting dressed up for me. I just want us to have a good time. Speaking of that I was hoping you'd be free tonight" He asked as if implying he'd organized a date. Iz'phal's eyes widened in anticipation as she caught a strand of his brown hair around her finger.

"Had nothing planned as of yet. Why what did you have in mind?" Iz'phal cooed suggestively as he led her up the boarding ramp of the ship, a protective arm draping around her shoulders.

"Just a small place I know off the main Alderann drag and it's damn cheap too. Was just wondering Iz if you weren't up to much you'd like me to take you out. Feel like I haven't treated you at all" Corso said, his tone filled with regret as he gazed at her with a solemn expression as she shook her head, expressive brown eyes showing what she meant.

"Don't be so silly Riggsy. You've treated me a thousand times to what all those other men ever did. I don't need the fancy clothes, the trendy headgear and the weapons. These presents are all fine but at the end of the day all I need is you. I know what you are trying to do for me but I know deep down how you feel for me…I love you" Iz'phal whispered softly, arms wrapped around his neck as her words sent rings of warmth through his heart knowing that at least he had his girl at his side and that was all he ever needed, but to dote on her was just in his nature, how he would always respect and treat his woman.

"I love you too Iz, lots and lots. More than all the stars in this whole galaxy and trust me that's a damn lot" he winked at her as he pecked her on the nose before returning to his invitation. "Just felt like we could use some down time Iz but more than that I want to take you out, show you some good night life round Alderann. What you say?"

"I'd love to, that'll be lovely. Just us two?" Iz'phal asked not sure she wanted to bring Bowdaar to see the sights but was relieved when Corso nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"Course Iz. I planned it just for us. I'll give you a few hours to get ready, but nothing flashy you hear, don't go full out. Meet back here say eight" Corso explained seeing her face light up again, kissing his forehead.

"Awesome. This is so kind of you Riggsy, can't wait" Iz'phal said excitement gripping her voice as he lead her by the hand into the main holoterminal room.

"Anything for my girl" His coaxing voice making her heart do backflips in her chest as he was just about to pick up a kiss from her lips when Risha flurried into the room in her white envirosuit, brown hair combed to one side as she saw the couple in the middle of room and scowled tapping her foot.

"Come on guys, get a room for that sort of thing!" Risha snapped playfully as Iz'phal jumped and Corso immediately realizing they had company pulled back from her.

"Damn her and her timing. Maybe later?" he cooed in her ear as she giggled before turning to face Risha who was still waiting for an answer.

"Alright Risha, alright. I'm heading out tonight with Corso if that's okay" Iz'phal asked seeing Risha roll her eyes then crack a smile, clicking her knuckles.

"That's fine by me Captain. You and farmboy go and have fun just don't pick up any trouble and don't get back too late" Risha almost ordered, only wanting to protect her work partner but she knew she had Corso for that. A man at her side with a trigger finger like his no one was going to mess with them, besides the main parts of Alderann where safe.

"Aww Risha you worry too much. We're just going out for a few drinks, ain't that right Iz?" Corso prompted her as she nodded, sharing a knowing glance with him as Risha folded her arms across her chest the frown lifting from her face.

"Right well you two be careful. Captain see you around" Risha bid farewell to the couple for the evening as she stepped into the engine room to start her analysis on the ship's main thrusters and hyperdrive system.

"Still eight on the dot right Corso?" Iz'phal asked, giggling when he threw another wink at her.

"You bet. Now get going!"


	5. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 5: A Night to Remember**

Even though he'd told her not to dress fancy, after all he'd done for her she wanted him to walk into any bar on Alderann holding a stunning girl on his arm. She had a thrill about making other women jealous, not just for how fortunate she was to have such a sweetheart at her side but also to bring out the best of her looks. She had always been told she was the most beautiful twi'lek through Ryloth and especially in her clan but she always thought it meaningless when the comments came from the mouths of lying, seductive men, most of them who were either intoxicated at the time or just wanted her for one night. She had sometimes fallen victim to this when she had no money and nothing left but when she had found Ord Mantell, became close friends with Corso and started her own business it was the best decision she ever made: Now she was rolling in credits, had such lovely friends and the most doting man at her side. She looked at the holounit on her dressing table which displayed 7:45 meaning she had fifteen minutes left to get ready. It would only take her ten minutes to do her make up as she had already slipped on a new, sleek looking number for the evening. She wore a black tank top and sleek leather leggings which pulled all her muscles taut, showing off her gorgeous figure. Her height was increased slightly as she wore suede wedges on her feet, while a thigh length sleeveless jacket flowed over the tank top. A beautiful headpiece, silver woven into the shape of her clan symbol rested over her forehead, while she had slipped some silver and black studs into her ears. Satisfied with how she looked she began to add primer to her face and accentuate the height of her cheekbones with bronzer and matte. Her eyes increased in colour and volume as she blended a base of gold and blue eyeshadow with black liquid liner bringing out the brightness. Satisfied with the look of her face, stunned at her reflection by her own beauty for a brief moment she plumped her perfect lips up with a dark magenta lip gloss. Surely a few men on the town would be staring at her direction, but no matter how many of them propositioned her she would always have her Corso and he was all she ever needed.

As long as it had taken Iz'phal to get ready for a simple night on the town Corso had also been taking his time. He wore a flared red and black leather jacket with a simple black top underneath it while his grey trousers were tucked into his boots. He slicked a handful of styling gel into his hair before checking the time on his wrist watch. Knowing he couldn't do much better with his appearance he grabbed a stash of credits from their secret place as he made his way to the ship's holoroom to wait for her. Risha came out of the engine room, looking him up and down before nodding with approval, glad the Captain was going to let off some steam.

"Like the jacket Corso, where's that from?" Risha asked as Corso shrugged the jacket more onto his shoulders before leaning against the door to the ship's bridge, crossing his arms in a relaxed stance.

"Why thank you Risha, just a place on Nar Shaadaa that does cheap stuff. One of my personal favourites. Where's Iz?" he asked seeing Risha threw a glance at the Captain's room.

"You should know how long it's takes us girls to get ready. She'll be done soon" Risha said Corso's expression become serial as he didn't want her to get all dressed fancy for him. It would be a great evening no matter what she looked like. Just as he was thinking about knock on her door it opened Iz'phal slinging a small bag containing credits and her holocommunicator onto her shoulder, face filled with colour catching Corso's eye as he just gazed at her.

"Right ready to go?!" Iz'phal questioned like a happy girl on her eighteenth birthday as he just stepped up to her and continued to gaze at with that look of adoration in his eyes. "What's up?" she asked, not sure why he was this silence as she pulled gently on the collar of his jacket pulling him close to her. Corso cleared his throat trying to get the words out but he was stunned by how beautiful she was. When Risha had left the room he wrapped both arms round her waist beaming down at her with his deep brown eyes. She giggled shyly, lowering her head to his chest but he guided her face gently upwards with his thumb.

"Wow Iz…erm you're so…" He struggled to get the words out but in the end said what he truly felt "You were beautiful before Iz but now…You look so damn gorgeous…" His warm voice crooned in her ear, a smile flickering across her made up face. She rested her arms over his shoulders, kissing him on the forehead.

"Well I want people to be jealous of you when I'm on your arm, wanted to make an effort after all you are taking me out" She winked sweetly feeling him nuzzle his face to hers, holding her in a coaxing yet caring embrace, almost entranced by her.

"As long as we have a damn good time I don't care what others think Iz. Just aren't I the lucky one to have someone like you" Corso whispered kindly as he nudged her playfully in the ribs.

"Obviously I can say the same" she cooed softly, feeling him lace his fingers through hers.

"Right then. Let's go rip up Alderann Izzy. And Risha…!" Corso called leading his girl by the waist to the exit of the ship, Risha immediately showing her head from behind the engine room door the moment her name was mentioned. "Don't wait up for us. With this one god knows when we'll be back. Trust me I've been out with this party animal before. It's not pretty!" Corso laughed seeing Iz'phal flash a friendly glare his way, clinging onto his waist.

"Yeah only coz you're a lightweight!" Iz'phal snorted, Corso wanting to shake of the remark, straightening out the folds of his jacket.

"I'll prove you otherwise Iz girl you wait!" Corso shot back in a friendly tone as Risha bid them goodbye for the evening.

"I'll be that judge of that when I see it Riggsy. Now let's go have us some fun!" Iz'phal smiled, heart fluttering at the fact he was taking her out on his own time, wanting to dote on her every chance he could.

"You know some top places Izzy but I'll show you how lively Alderann can really be" Corso jested proudly as she beamed lovingly up at him, the couple disembarking the ship knowing the good times were ahead.

They walked through the deserted looking streets of Alderann's main market place, discussing their plans for the future, Iz'phal glad to be taking her mind off work for a while. After a while she raised her head from his shoulders to take in their surroundings as a chilled breeze swept down from the mountainous valley around them. She was beginning to wonder if they had come out on the wrong night; the streets were deserted and not even a wondering citizen in sight. The town centre was dimly lit with all stalls having pulled drapes over them to show they were out of business for the evening. She voiced her concerns but Corso being a man of his word knew what he was doing and where he was going.

"This place is deserted Riggsy. I don't see much liveliness about this place!" Iz'phal moaned in a playful tone, snuggling against his chest as he pulled his jacket around her to keep out the cold.

"Trust me Iz, this place will blow your mind" Corso said, tightening his arm around her shoulders hoping that would be the case. He wanted he and his girl to have the best time and providing only the best for her was not an option. Clenching his hand in hers they walked through the backstreets of the marketplace for another ten minutes, the darkness closing in around them. Just as Iz'phal was getting worried and was about to ask him again about where they were going they came into what looked like the centre town square, buzzing with clubs open for business, bright lights flickering around the different entrances to places making the centre a mirage of colour. Iz'phal almost squealed in delight as she had never found this place before. Like an overexcited child she nearly went straight to the nearest Sabacc table to lay down a bet on somebody's hand. The Captain was a mean Sabacc player, even Ryloth national champion at one time but last time she had played Corso had seen through her bluff every single time. It was worth giving the game ago as the night wore on. The myriad of different sounds of music from the clubs was enough to make her want to dance already and several areas were buzzing with galactic beings of all species, being served exotic drinks and just having a good time. She was careful to be aware in a place where you could get so intoxicated by everything so she just kept her guard up but wanted to let it down for a while, especially with him beside her.

"Well what you think. Told ya my girl only goes to the best places!" Corso smiled, knowing that she had been doubting him but Iz'phal just threw her arms around his waist not wanting to wait to get the evening started.

"This is incredible Riggsy, why didn't you show me this before?" Iz'phal asked a few lone passers-by, all male, no doubt a ring of galactic spacers walked past the couple, two of them sharing lingers looks at her. She shrugged it away for no matter who tried to entice her she always would have his heart and that was all she ever needed.

"Because Izzy it was supposed to be surprise for tonight that's why" Corso laughed, tightening his grip on her hand with affection seeing her point to the colourful entrance to a club on her left, attracted by the amount of people queuing outside and by the heavy bass music playing inside. Iz'phal was open to all kinds of music but every now and again she liked the classic electronic dance anthems.

"This one looks kinda cool, Riggsy can we go here?" Iz'phal almost pleaded as Corso without replying took his girl in his arms to another queue lane with no people. "What are we doing?" She hissed suddenly, seeing people in the opposite queue throw rough stares their way. "We're kinda pushing in."

"Just so happened this is the club I booked us into anyway. Irothiean is one of my favourites and we're on the guest list so they'll just have to wait" Corso said, glad to see his girl so happy as he drew a couple of VIP passes from the inside pocket of his jacket. Iz'phal went bright red in the face as she lowered her head, giggling like an excited child.

"You got us into VIP. Why didn't you tell me?!" Iz'phal crooned warmly in his ear as he handed the security guard on the door the passes and they walked straight through the front door, more bouncers on the secondary door to the main club checking IDs.

"Surprises Iz, you should know by now I know how to treat my girl and I've been meaning to have a night out with you like this for ages it's just been so hectic you know" Corso tried to explain but Iz'phal merely smiled at him, just so content with where she was in her life and everything she had in it. As they had their IDs scanned the bouncer looked at Iz'phal suspiciously, heart in her mouth for a moment before he nodded and both of them were allowed access. Iz'phal's heart nearly missed a beat as they walked into the main room, bright strobe lighting of different colours was pulsing around a huge dance floor in the centre of club while a bar spanned the length of the room. There were a various array of places to sit and drink, the attractive décor of the place catching her eye as small booths with buckets of ice and their own mini bars looked enticing. It took a while for her to take it all in as they went to the cloakroom to deposit their coats and jackets for the evening.

"This place is awesome. All I need now is a drink, but where's VIP?" Iz'phal asked, seeing Corso's eyes light up when she mentioned it.

"We'll go there now and Iz…" said Corso as she looked up at him questioningly, her beautiful eyes again pulling him in. "It's all on me and like I said it's VIP girl so we don't pay for nothing." Almost taken away with the lively, buzzing vibe of the place he led her by the hand into one of the private booths towards the side of the room. It took a moment for Iz'phal to realise these booths were only for VIP patrons only but she wondered why they looked so fancy.

"Ohhh this is what these are for. Son of a Kath Hound this is amazing, you get all this booze free and a mixer. Right I'm starting on this, WKD raspberry flavour I think" Iz'phal beamed as she grabbed a bottle of electric blue liquid from the mini bar fridge and slumped down on the plush couch next to him as a song she knew quite well came on and she started to tap her feet.

"You like that stuff Iz. I always thought it looked toxic myself. I'll try the Shaadaa sours though. Start on the strong stuff" Corso laughed, Iz'phal taking a sip from her bottle as Corso opened a fancy green looking bottle, pouring the thick liquid into a tall glass. "Try some Iz it's awesome!" he suggested wrapping an arm around her shoulder as intrigued by the green liquid in the glass she reached for it and took a small sip before screwing up her face in disgust.

"Son of a Wompa that's strong. I'll stick to my WKD thanks very much Riggsy" she sighed leaning back on the sofa snuggling close to him as men mainly with twi'lek escorts headed to the dancefloor. It sickened her to think her people were being used like this but she knew the man beside her would always take care of her, always be there for her.

"Long as you're happy Iz it don't matter to me. May get some shots in later but depends how you feel" he said flicking his eyes to the shot glasses on the side of the table by the ice bucket as she crossed one leg over the other knee, never feeling so happy in all her life. At least here she felt safe and that no one was going to interrupt the time they shared together.

"Long as it's not that disgusting Sambuca stuff I'm fine. That stuff is vile!" Iz'phal whined playfully as Corso just laughed, taking a swig of the sours from his glass.

"You're too funny Iz! Now hurry up and drink that up. We got this whole mini bar to get through girl!" Corso sniggered as throwing a challenging glance his way she downed her WKD before reaching for another bottle, this time a VK Orange in the ice bucket. Corso just stared at her, wanting to gawp at her but knew now his girl was no light weight. "Bloody hell Iz. When I meant drink up I didn't mean down it you nut case!" The alcohol slightly going to her head, she snorted with laughter, her eyes batting flirtatiously at him.

"Well I thought that would be the quickest way to drink it all. Come on Riggsy keep up!" Iz'phal snapped in a friendly tone giggling from the effects of the booze to her head as without a second thought Corso downed his glass of sours, wincing slightly as the taste of a whole glass of sours wasn't nice all in one go. She punched him playfully in the ribs knowing that was not the nicest of experiences.

"Haha Riggsy you are hilarious. Come on get the next round in" she said through a slightly tipsy smile, gesturing to the stash of drinks before them. "I'm all set" she raised the bottle of VK in her hand.

"If it's all good Iz I'm going to head to the bar and get some special drinks in. Want to come with?" Corso asked, wanting more for her protection for her to stay at his side.

"Sounds great. Let's do that now then" Iz'phal agreed as she took her bottle with her, Corso holding her other hand as he led her from their private area towards the bar teeming with people wanting to get their drinks in for the evening. "What you fancy then?" she asked, a twi'lek of the Iridoian species, handsome in build and in the face gave her a lingering look as she passed by but seeing she was on the arm of another man thought better of staring at her for two long. Iz'phal got those lingering gazes a lot but she knew the majority of men wanted to use her for their on pleasures, for one night just to satisfy her and then to dump her by the wayside at the end of it. She took the fact they found her attractive as a compliment but she had a loving guy by her side now and knew he would always be true to her.

"One of those Shaadaa Spritzers. Best drink you will ever have Iz. Doesn't take more than one to send you slightly over the edge though" Corso quirked a friendly eyebrow at her as she knew she could take any alcohol the galaxy could throw at her. Besides it would help her to loosen up on the dance floor later.

"Never had one before, can't wait to try it" Iz'phal beamed, lacing her fingers through his as he reciprocated the affectionate gesture by squeezing her hand tightly. "Love you Riggsy" Iz'phal whispered in a warm, slightly husky tone as snuggled against his neck, her lekku running over his shoulder.

"Love you too Izzy, I could tell you how much but we'd be here for ages" At his compliment she blushed red, the colour in her cheeks highlighting the beauty in her face as she nuzzled the crown of her head under his chin.

"Aww Corso you're so sweet. Now let me chip in for this" Iz'phal protested, taking her bank card from her pocket as he shook his head, determined to treat his girl like he said he would. As he said he wouldn't care if he spent all his savings on her, just to take care of her and to show her a good time.

"Absolutely not Iz. This one's on me. What's a man to do if he can't show his girl a good time right" he offered as they reached the front of the bar, Iz'phal leaning her elbows on the counter, trying to get the attention of one of the several barmen pouring various coloured liquids and shots into glasses of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh alright" Iz'phal relented, pecking him on the cheek, snaking an arm around his waist. "But I get the next one!" she almost ordered, determined to spend money on her man as well. He rolled his eyes, gazing sweetly at her.

"Alright Iz but I'm getting these ones in first" Corso smiled, ruffling the top of her lekku a sign of affection between a twi'lek and their partner.

"It's gonna be awesome. If we get served that is" Iz'phal complained, pulling off her usual trick to get attention as she flattered her eyes at the nearest barman and immediately he strode to them, Corso giving the order as he began to make their drinks.

"Hw'd you do that Iz? You certainly have a way with people" Corso sniggered Iz'phal merely shrugging, watching in fascination at the amount of different liquids going into their drinks.

"It's the face, people just can't resist it" Iz'phal bragged in jest as Corso caught in chin with his other hand gazing deep into her glassy brown eyes.

"I know Iz, tell me. That's the face that captivated me when I first met you" he crooned against her forehead, a welcome warmth running down her spine as his gentle embrace made her feel safe, ever thankful to have a strong arm to lean on.

"Oh shut up, Mr mushy!" Iz'phal laughed, Corso knowing she was good with her humorous quips as two tall glasses, shimmering with colour under the lights of the bar and flashing strobe lights around them were placed on the bar top. Iz'phal didn't dare to think how much just two drinks in this place cost as he handed a glass to her and they clinked them quickly, Iz'phal immediately wanting to find out what it tasted like. Corso took his first sip and felt a vitality shoot through his body, like he'd been struck by lightning, Iz'phal feeling the same gazing at the glass in her hand in wonderment.

"Good right Iz?! Told ya" Corso grinned at her, waiting for her reaction as she took another long draught of the cocktail through her straw, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Wow! That stuff is damn good. I have to learn to make this!" Iz'phal voiced her excitement as the slight amount of alcohol was heightening her cheerful mood. "This is so fun!" she squealed, almost dancing on her tip toes as he still held her hand in a firm, protective sense.

"You wait till I show you the other places Iz, we'll have a few more here then head to the club over the square. If you're up for a bit of a dance they do the best anthems in there" Corso said, telling her the other plans for the evening as her face once again showed excitement, taking another sip from her drink.

"Ohhh sounds amazing Riggsy and you never told me there'd be dancing" Iz'phal whispered, admitting to herself she'd like to see his moves. Iz'phal had remembered dancing with her betrothed in her tribe, before the Imperial's had shown up and took him away from her. Up to that day she had been the best dancer in the tribe, with a natural movement in her shapely figure but since the day her family were killed she had never danced, as she pushed the memory away. She had a new life, the most trusting and loving man at her side and she knew things would be different, because it was all changed, because she had him. Even without the slight effects of the alcohol making him a bit light headed he still wanted to have his girl in his arms, see how she moved. He heard twi'leks were the most accomplished dancers but it disgusted him to see most twi'lek women end up as escorts or entertainers for clubs and men. He would make sure that never happened to her, that she was always given the best in life and have all the happiness she deserved. "We have VIP here though Riggsy, unless you…" Iz'phal questioned, Corso pulling her closer to him an arm slung over her shoulder, nibbling her ear gently.

"We have VIP for both places Iz, I told you my girl receives only the best" he crooned warmly against the side of her head, as she snuggled her head against his chest, feeling like she was being spoilt rotten.

"Awww that's gonna be awesome. Got to finish this one first though" Iz'phal grinned, raising her glass to take another swig. The couple went back to their exclusive area before finishing their drinks, getting a final round in before heading to the next place.

Iz'phal had never felt so happy they walked hand in hand across the brightly lit, lively square, the colours of the various lights around them heightening the shades of rose on her cheeks. She felt protected and loved being on the arm of a man who cared so deeply for her. She always wanted space to herself but also that physical intimacy between them which would mature and develop the longer they were together. Being a woman of strength and gut determination she would never let the memories of her past come to the surface again but she couldn't help but get an unpleasant shiver down her spine when she saw the odd Imperial soldier out of the corner of her eye. Corso felt her tensing underneath his hold and immediately comforted her, running a hand up and down her ribs and hip. Iz'phal had been in a controlling relationship when she was travelling across the galaxy. Like so many of the men who wanted to be in her life they promised her everything and gave her nothing. She was told what to wear and couldn't go out and see her friends. When she knew she was being controlled Iz'phal got as far away from her ex-partner as she could and knew that with Corso in her life nothing like that would ever happen to her. She had, had a lot of bad luck in her life but over the past few years, ever since her income in credits and when Corso expressed his feelings for her it had all become a different world all together. Her keen hunting senses made her aware of a significant Imperial presence around the area, the soldiers also keen to let off steam and have a good night out on the town…

 _No doubt to take advantage of my people and the countless amounts of women who will do anything to get a handsome man on their arm, even with an Imperial insignia on their shoulder…_ Shaking the thought out of her head, knowing she was safe as she could be with Corso holding her she predicted he was aware of the Imperial's around them and refused to let Iz'phal be touched by one of those unfeeling animals ever again. Iz'phal's blood nearly boiled over in anger as she spied a young twi'lek girl, obviously not old enough to know what she was doing accepting the attention she was being offered, a well-groomed looking Lieutenant fixing an arm around her shoulders. Had it been Iz'phal on her own she would've blasted all those Imperials to hell and free the naïve girl. Unfortunately it was yet another one of her people that had offered herself as an escort to wealthier men and sadly she knew Corso wouldn't let her near them even if she protested. Her eyes lingered on the girl for a moment as they walked on by, one of the soldiers in the group obviously eyeing her for her good looks as they passed. He knew she was slightly nervous by her silence so he ran a hand over hip in a soothing gesture, the boldest looking Imperial giving up his chances of advancing her when he saw she already had a guy with her and didn't want to get on Corso's bad side as he looked like a guy that could put a blaster to his head.

"Don't they have other places to go to" Iz'phal growled, Corso guessing she was still riled by the Imperial presence around these parts of Alderann but as long as he was at her side he had promised her none of them would come near her again. The Empire was a regime which they both despised in equal measure but she hated them for a deeper, more personal reason. The Empire had taken everything away from her, her family, her dignity and her home. No matter how innocent some of the soldiers seemed they were all the same to her, bloodthirsty, materialistic, murderers with nothing better to do than serve a dictatorship. No Imperial to her had a clean record and she would sooner shoot one in the head than shake his hand.

"Izzy sweetheart just ignore them. Any of them try to get close to you they'll know my blaster first. Besides you got me right?" Corso questioned warmly, feeling her tighten her hand in his, flashing a smile. "Hey come on Iz, cheer up. This is where the real party begins" he coaxed lovingly in her ear as she realised he was right. She needed to enjoy herself and stop dwelling on the past. Besides the new part of her life was just beginning and she had a handsome, kind hearted ex-soldier to take care of her.

"You're right Riggsy. Sorry for being mopey. I keep thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you. I am a lucky girl…" Iz'phal purred as his hand traced her hip line again.

"Oh Iz stop, now that's getting mushy. Come on let's get out of this cold and have us some fun" Corso grinned as Iz'phal seconded that the couple stepping through the guest list entrance to the Lexus club. Having dumped their coats and unnecessary items into the dispensable lockers they stepped through the door to the main lounge, Iz'phal's heart already swelling with excitement. The only thing that put her off slightly was the waft of spice coming from one particular corner of the room, Corso immediately leading her to the more lively section of the room, where a massive dancefloor spanned from one edge of the room to another, members of all species and sexes buzzing about them. Three bars lined the walls, while spacious tables and chairs gave people the chance to sit down, catch up and take the weight of their feet. Heart pounding, anticipating the rest of the night ahead she gazed longingly up at him, smoothing a stray lock of his brown hair behind his ears. That was the other thing. She found all Imperials the same in appearance, always tight lipped and slicked back hair and groomed facial features whereas Corso was still incredibly good looking to any sane woman but didn't let his appearance be restricted by a military regime and she loved him like that, loved him for being so different. An arm wrapped gently around her neck they started for the bar when Iz'phal saw a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. The friendly face, a pale green and lekku entwined with spiralling black patterns looked familiar before she instantly recognised her. Without alerting Corso, startling him slightly she broke from his hold and rushed up to her opening her arms as if to offer her an embrace.

"Juil'et what are you doing here girl?!" Iz'phal gasped, seeing the older twi'lek's expression light up at her sudden appearance, the happy pair flinging their arms around each other in a tight, friendly hug.

"Izzy fancy running into you! I haven't seen you in ages girlfriend how ya been?" The twi'lek named Juil'et cried, a wide grin lighting up her pretty face, amazed at how fast the young girl she knew all those years ago had grown up. "Wow Izzy look at you, you look incredible. I'm surprised you haven't got a man to tell you how beautiful you are" Juil'et giggled as at that Iz'phal ruffled her lekku and waved a hand at Corso beckoning him to join them.

"Actually I do now Jul. This is Riggs…I mean Corso" she said quickly seeing Corso eye her playfully for using her nickname for him in front of someone he didn't know. "We've been best friends for years but now we've been together for a few months back" Iz'phal explained, Juil'et immediately getting her meaning when he latched onto her neck again and pulled her close.

"Aww you sure look cute together. He's a stunner that one and I trust he takes good care of you. Nice to be meeting ya" Juil'et smiled sweetly shaking Corso's hand, immediately he reciprocated the gesture when he finally realised she was one of her closest friends.

"You too Juil'et, or mind if I call you Jul. That's what I heard Izzy say" Corso asked seeing Juil'et nod, her lengthy lekku swishing down by her exposed waist.

"Oh sure of course. That's what most people call me. Anyways I won't disturb you, I'm sure you two will have a lovely evening. Iz we'll catch up later okay" Juil'et beamed seeing Iz'phal whisper something to Corso but he nodded, wanting Iz'phal to have as much time with her friends as she could and she deeply appreciated that.

"For sure Jul. I'll buy us a drink at say 12pm. Have a well-deserved catch up" Iz'phal offered, Juil'et's heart leaping with excitement at the chance to talk to her close friend after all these years.

"That would mean the world Iz. Will meet back here in a few hours. See ya then" Juil'et harped warmly, waving cheerfully at them before heading to the other side of the bar to join the gang she was with for the evening. Iz'phal felt his fingers tracing her waist again and knew that with even a few Imperials around he was extremely protective of her.

"She seems nice, how long you know her for Iz?" Corso asked, Iz'phal gesturing that they were next in the queue to get the drinks in.

"Met her on Ryloth all those years ago. She was nearly a part of my crew then decided to opt out to be with her family. It means a lot to see her…" She sighed, knowing everything in her life at this moment was just where she wanted it to be. "And thanks for letting me spend time with her. Means the world" Iz'phal smiled, Corso just satisfied to see his girl looking so radiant and so happy. Her eyes wondered again as he replied but they fell upon another familiar face. What was going on? Why did she keep seeing people she knew? Or at least she thought she recognised him. Noticing her silence he tried to coax her out of her almost trance like state as she examined his face more closely, recognizing his attractive looks anywhere, his short black hair quipped behind his ears and those bright blue eyes. What confused her was the people he was talking with and the familiar uniform he was wearing. Could it be that he…She paused her train of thought then shook her head refusing to believe what she had seen and pushed it to the bottom of her stomach.

"Hey Iz you okay?" Corso asked concerned as she nodded, squeezing his hand putting on a brave face trying to banish the image of what she thought was her friend's face away.

"Course Riggsy, just thought I saw someone I knew" Iz'phal said, wanting to tell the truth but still not getting over why he was dressed the way he was and the people he was consorting with. She didn't want to make her way to him in case she had made a mistake but she was pretty sure it was him. Corso mumbled his words to the crown of her head and his intimate hold on her relieved some of the uneasiness she had begun to feel.

"I didn't know my Iz was so popular. It must be nice to see old friends again" Corso smiled down at her as she immediately agreed but something about this look alike of her friend didn't sit right with her. She managed to forget about it for the majority of the evening as Juil'et joined them for a few drinks before they hit the dancefloor. The MC for the night was a famous musical technician, giving the club its well-known reputation for the most popular tunes in the galaxy. Iz'phal had never told Corso or Juil'et, or any of her friends for that matter that she had worked in a cantina as a dancer so she just shrugged it off when all members of different species began to watch them. Corso had never felt more proud and more confident to have a woman on his arm that could dance like she did. It made them almost the centre of attention, what with Juil'et having the time of her life strutting her moves alongside them, her and Iz'phal singing to each song terribly on purpose. Juil'et could tell that Iz'phal had found the right man for her and Juil'et knew that in the way he cared for her, the way he looked at her, always being doting but attentive towards her. That was all she had ever wanted for her friend, was for her to be happy in her life and having the perfect partner to settle down with was the right place to start. The couple and Juil'et danced until their feet ached before the excitement of the music began to die down as Juil'et sat her tired frame down on one of the comfy sofa seats next to a table in the corner, Corso also collapsing with Iz'phal in his arms, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. Sensibly Juil'et got up and got a few glasses of water to stem the flow of steady liquor they had been drinking all night, needless to say the playful banter between the couple was entertaining for her to watch.

"Why didn't you tell me you could dance Iz? Most of the people in here couldn't keep their eyes off us. I know I keep saying this Iz but I'm one lucky guy" He crooned in her ear as she clenched his hand, heart still pounding from the excitement of the dancing.

"Yeah needless to say you two were getting damn intimate" sniggered Juil'et downing her water in one and pushing the other two glasses across the table.

"Hey!" Corso snapped in an almost whining voice, pulling on Iz'phal's shoulder. "What you expect. She is my girl after all, isn't that right Izzy" he coaxed, causing her to blush bright pink, pulling her knees up close to her, trailing her hand up his chest.

"I've had the best time in my life and seeing you again Jul. It's been perfect. Love you Riggsy" Iz'phal whispered sweetly as he cupped her chin with his other hand, Juil'et rolling her eyes at the mushy scene before her.

"Oh come on Iz, thought you'd get a room for that kind of thing" Juil'et laughed seeing Iz'phal draw a kiss from his lips.

"You need to lighten up Jul!" Iz'phal chuckled as she snuggled against his neck, letting herself fully relax against him as Corso began to ask her about her life in general. Knowing they would have a proper catch up soon she turned her head slightly over his shoulder to see the man with the familiar face she had spotted earlier. The crowd he was with looked incredibly important but she was nervous of approaching them. If she didn't find out now she may miss the chance of ever seeing him again. She instantly shied her curious gaze away from the group as he seemed to flick his gaze towards her and immediately she lowered her head to his chest, Corso realising from the way she was bunching herself up that something was not right.

"Hey Izzy what's up?" he asked, concern evident in his voice as he pulled her closer to him, running a comforting hand over her cheek. She decided to let it out, there was no point in lying and she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"Something's not right here…You know the guy I said I thought I knew earlier. Well I think it's him but I don't want to believe it…He's changed" Iz'phal said almost frightened as Corso continued to soothe her, Juil'et trying also to comfort her friend. The next encounter would bring it all back, come back to haunt her but she would always be protected…Always be loved.


	6. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 6: A Familiar Face**

Despite the uniform even the Imperials let loose and wanted to have a good time when they were away from their superiors, their duties and the prying eyes and ears of the Sith. They still kept a degree of sophistication and seriousness binding them at all times but one solider in particular had sworn he knew that face…Her face…It had been an important meeting with the higher ups but now that business had been concluded he was keen to make strong ties to his superior even further.

Iz'phal had told Corso that she was going to see if it really was him. Wanting to go with her in case something went wrong he almost protested but in his kind and trusting heart he knew she was strong, determined and he wouldn't stop her. He said he would always keep an eye out for her and Juil'et would do the same. Taking a deep breath she approached the group at the bar but her heart froze in horror when again in the dim light on the other side of the room she had mistaken their uniforms. They all wore the Imperial insignia attached to the upper left shoulder, while their rank plaques were displayed on the right breast of each tunic. The Imperial uniform was dull in colour but what it lacked for in excitement it made up in precision and clean lines. Her heart almost froze in her mouth, feeling slight sick to her stomach but she had to find out the truth. She approached and cleared her throat but it wasn't long before one of the soldiers threw a remark her way which made her blood curdle in rage.

"Bet you one hundred credits I can take the pretty girl home with me" one of the soldiers goaded, his fellow comrades obviously finding the jibe funny, Iz'phal's fingers itching to grab hold of Flashy and put a bolt between his eyes, ruining his pretty face. The amount of alcohol she had, had made her a bit more casual than usual but still she refused to be tempered with. She stood her ground; trying to control the rage she felt coursing round her body as she just kept a docile expression on her pretty face.

"I wager two hundred personally myself, or maybe even three depending on who's going to ask her" The officer next to the one who had made the bet spoke up, the eyes of the most of group now on her as the one she recognised nudged him hard in the ribs, glaring at him, blue eyes reflecting distain.

"Knock it off Kell, she's too attractive for the likes of you!" he snapped seeing the rest of the officers around him laugh at his expensive, the officer called Kell quickly backing down.

"Why don't you ask her Quinn if you're so clever!?" Kell retaliated the rest of the officers in the group agreeing with him. At the mention of that name, the name that had meant so much to her in her childhood she knew it was him as she stared at him, blinking in confusion as he stepped away from the crowd to face her. For a moment she was so stunned she found no words to speak with, before ignoring the uniform completely and flinging her arms around him, clinging to his neck, not in an intimate gesture but was just so pleased to see him even if he was surrounded by Imperials. Some of the officers gawped, including Kell who found it appropriate to wolf whistle, secretly jealous of how Quinn would always get the girl. Quinn felt tempted to flash him a venomous stare but slightly taken aback by her reaction it took a while to process who she was before his heart almost missed a shuddering beat.

"Izzy…What are you doing here?" He asked, the words getting stuck in his throat as he led her away from the banter of his fellow soldiers before gazing deep into her eyes.

"Quinn…It is you isn't it?" Iz'phal said not daring to believe it as she knew she was just meeting up with a close friend so Corso would not be offended, but the way he held her suggested something different.

"You know it's me Iz. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" Quinn asked, Iz'phal glancing back to the table where Juil'et was sitting, in an in depth conversation with Corso.

"I had no idea that…" Iz'phal began then her heart sunk as she realised the truth. Her old friend was gone as she looked crestfallen at the Imperial insignia on his chest and rows of squares displaying his ranking, as Captain she knew and it bruised her on the inside to know one of her closest friends was working with the enemy. "You're with them…" Iz'phal sighed in regret as she pushed herself away from him, shaking her head as tears began to well up in her eyes smudging her perfect eye makeup. Shocked at her response and realising what she meant he tried to explain but before he could utter a word she turned her back on him and stormed back to where Juil'et and Corso were splashing out on a bottle of Corellian rum and slumped down in his arms, seething in fury, hot tears still stinging the backs of her eyes. Quinn got jeers and heckles as he tried to explain the situation to what seemed to be his squadron but they were having none of it. Immediately Corso knew something had gone wrong as he pulled her close to him, rocking her backwards and forwards in his hold. Not even his soothing voice could seem to calm her as she continued to cry, trying to reign in her emotions but this was too much.

"Hey Iz what on earth's the matter?" Juil'et soothed as between his comforting embrace and her kind voice she managed a response but it was strangled with pain.

"It was him. He is or was one of my closest friends but now he's…He's with them and I'll never forgive him…" Iz'phal wailed as Juil'et just stared at her wide eyed, Iz'phal burying her face in his neck trying to stem the flow of tears.

"Iz just slow down and tell us what happened. Do you want to go home and talk about it?" Corso consoled her, running a hand over her lekku, the muscles twitching with unwanted spasms as she screwed her eyes shut and felt the bitter realisation creep into her the fact that she had lost a dear friend.

"Trust me Riggsy I'm fine" Iz'phal choked a reply, obviously still struggling to pull herself together as Corso had made up his mind. His girl was gravely upset and he needed to help her and support her no matter how much she protested.

"No you're not Iz. We're going somewhere quiet. You need to tell me what happened…" he soothed as she huddled against his chest Juil'et also aiding her friend to her feet as slightly wobbly Iz'phal stumbled only to be supported by his strong hold.

"Thanks guys…It's nothing really…" Iz'phal lied still making an effort to stop crying, Corso slightly disappointed at her not being truthful with him.

"I know damn well something happened Izzy. Was it those Imperials?!" Corso snarled in fury as if he found the Imperial animal that had touched his girl he would blast their brains against the wall. "If it was Iz I'm gonna give them the hiding of a lifetime!" His threat seemingly made her feel protected but if anything it sent her further into the folds of his jacket, clinging to his waist in a sense of desperation. Juil'et determined to stay with them to aid her friend but Corso kindly told her to return home, an expression of concern crossing her face as she respected he could probably comfort her more than she could as she gave Iz'phal a tight hug goodbye and made her way from the square to her holdings on the other side of town.

"It wasn't them…It was just him. How could he do this to me!?" Iz'phal cried more floods of tears pouring down her face as he stopped walking with her in his arms and just held her, afraid she was going to run off if he let her go. He whispered kindly in her ear, voice level and full of worry as he clung affectionately to her neck.

"Who Iz, talk to me…I'm trying to help you sweetheart but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on" Corso comforted knowing this was difficult for her as that voice sounded behind her, once the voice of a valued friend. Corso wheeled around, his girl in his hold, face buried against his chest to see a well-dressed Imperial officer standing before him, short black hair slicked behind his ears, most females in the galaxy would've classified him as handsome. Just seeing the uniform was all it took for Corso to make a quick draw for Torchy and point it was pinpoint precision between his eyes.

"Iz there was no need to walk out on me like that, you could've let me explain" Quinn shot back at her, as rage ran through every fibre of Corso's being as the spine of that officer to talk to her, let alone speak to her would make him want to pull the trigger as he shielded Iz'phal against his chest with his other arm, Iz'phal bunching her hands into fists still sobbing into his neck. Surprised that an Imperial could put emotion in his voice Corso refused to let that throw him as he was tempted to shoot him then and there but knew at some point in her childhood he had been perhaps close to her.

"Talk to my girl again Imperial filth and I won't think twice before killing you on sight" Corso threatened as Iz'phal refused to look the officer in the face. She had once known him as a close, endearing friend and never thought he would become a killer. That's all anyone who worked for the Empire was to her: Murderers. She suddenly plucked up the courage and pleaded with him, knowing he was trying to protect her but she wanted to see if the man she knew was still there.

"Corso please let me speak to him, past what he stands for he is just like you or I" Iz'phal protested, Corso shooting her a fierce look as he gestured to Quinn with his blaster wielding hand.

"Are you out of your mind Iz?" He almost shouted at her but thought it best to keep his voice level headed so as not to frighten her. "You know as well what that Imperial dog is capable of. He'd sooner cut you down sooner than look at you" Corso warned, Iz'phal placing both hands on his chest, gazing up into his eyes swimming with concern, the softness of her touch melting his resolve a little.

"Please…This may be the only chance I have…" Iz'phal whispered feebly as the last of the tears dried on her cheeks before he released her, Corso not relenting the hold or aim of his weapon, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the soldier dressed in his grey and red uniform before him. Iz'phal stepped up close to him raising her hand as if to strike him, but then his face, so innocent and young from her childhood came back and she lowered her hand sighing deeply. "Why Quinn? What have they ever done for you?" Iz'phal choked, saddened heavily by the turn of events as he wanted to embrace her to reassure her he was still the same person but knowing a weapon was trained on him and thought better of it.

"You must understand my intentions Iz. The Empire stands for all that is strong and secure in this galaxy, that is why I fight for it" Quinn explained as Iz'phal almost gawped at him, knowing that he had most likely been indoctrinated in the Imperial academy with lies and most probably Sith sorcery and drugs.

"Are you crazy!?" Iz'phal suddenly shouted, even Quinn stunned slightly by her outburst of anger taking a step back. "The Empire is the reason why I have no family. They are the reason all my friends are dead. Is that what you stand for?! Murder and torturing innocent people, like the people of my clan! Quinn I know this is not you, you are better than all of these people put together. You have been fed lies about the heroism of the Empire when all they've done is terrify people like me. Please come back…" Iz'phal pleaded as Quinn shook his head, Iz'phal knowing him as a man of noble principle and once he chose his path in life he would stick with it, no matter the consequences.

"I condemn wholeheartedly what they did to you and your family. I would have stopped them if I could" Quinn tried to reassure her but to her the warmth he had once possessed in his tone was gone and now his voice was cold, almost unsympathetic.

"Are you blind!? You and your Empire have no idea what I've been through. You lied to me, used me and I'll never forgive you for that! You used my naivety to get to me. I thought you cared!" Iz'phal cried gazing into his eyes with hopelessness knowing there was nothing she could do for him; Corso feeling her sadness from where he stood wanted nothing more than to hold her through the night and banish all memories of her past away. "You never did care for me. You left me and never thought to look back. You hurt me and everyone close to me and I never want to see you again!" Iz'phal snarled as without warning he threw a vicious threat at her, never knowing that he could turn so quickly against her. The man whom she had loved all those years ago had completely gone and it was hopeless for her to try and bring him back.

"I did care for you Iz, you know I did but you refuse to listen to me!" Quinn retaliated, Iz'phal baring her teeth, pointing a threatening finger at him.

"You work for them!" Iz'phal snapped, wanting nothing more than to run away from this world all together "What more is there to be said?!"

"You talk about being good and noble but labelling me for who I serve is not the best way to make allies. Perhaps I should've just let Kell have you. Consider yourself lucky" Quinn voiced his frustration, folding his arms across his chest in a powerful stance as Iz'phal eyes sprang open wide, bawling her hands into fists.

"Don't you even dare!" Iz'phal shrieked, at this Corso sensing things would get out of hand if he didn't step in sheathed his weapon and wrapped her form shaking with sobs again in his arms. Her anger melted away and all she felt was sadness, an empty space now he was gone and she just wanted to help him.

"I think you better stop talking Imperial. She doesn't want to talk to you and trust me you don't want to get on my bad side" Corso threatened, Quinn realising he was probably never going to get through to her, straightened his belt then started to walk away from them, a final sentence from his voice reaching her ears.

"Someday you'll understand what I did and why Iz. I admit I made a mistake and I lied to you but you were naïve to believe me. In time I may be able to explain to you but for now it is best left unsaid. I don't want you to be hurt and want you to stay safe so I suggest you don't come searching for me again or I won't be around to save your skin next time" Quinn finished as he turned on his heel and started for the cantina door leaving a distraught Iz'phal in a state of shock. All she wanted was answers, why he did what he did but the fact she still had an empty space inside her made her feel small, insignificant. Placing a warm hand behind her head as she heard his heartbeat loud and strong through her ears and that relieved some of pain but not enough to heal the scars. She hiccupped slightly, screwing her eyes shut wanting nothing more than to just drift away.

"I'm sorry Corso I should've told you…I meant to tell you but didn't know how you'd take it…" Iz'phal sniffed, relieved to see he was not going anywhere, just continuing to hold her form racking with sobs against him.

"No matter what you've done Iz you are and will always be my girl and I'll be damned if I ever have to leave you" he comforted as he thought it best if they returned home away from the prying ears of those Imperial animals, just console her all he could but she was rooted to the spot, not wanting to move. He was prepared to stay out here all night with her if that's what it took in the end but Iz'phal wanted to leave this place, the concoction of bad memories swirling around in her mind.

She hoped someday it would all end and she could just be happy and the man at her side would make sure that would happen.

After staggering back to her quarters aboard the ship at 3am in the morning Iz'phal thought on the positives. She had, had a lovely night and only the ending of it had managed to sour things but hell she saw one other oldest friends and been spoiled rotten but the fact more of her trouble filled past had found her here made her uneasy. Through the haze of liquor they had both drunk Iz'phal wasn't quite ready for sleep yet as they had a bit of a kiss and a cuddle, Corso always knowing how to put a smile on her face as she lay in his arms, his lips tracing her collarbone. Iz'phal made a giggling sound, a sound that was enough to drive him crazy with happiness as sometimes he was besotted with how cute she could be.

"Riggsy stop I wanna sleep…" Iz'phal moaned as he continued to move his kiss lower down onto her chest.

"Aww Iz, come on I'm having fun here" His warm tone, making her heart double-time against her ribs as he buried his kiss in her neck, running her soft fingers down the back of his neck. In a slightly drunken state he let his words slip out but the serious part of him knew one day it could be for real. "Who knows Izzy, one day we'll have kids of our own" She smiled at the suggestion but knew when all was said and done they would need to discuss their future and Iz'phal admitted being a mother would definitely be a blessing in her life.

"You're rushing things again Riggsy…We got all the time in the world" Iz'phal crooned her words cut off slightly as he almost swallowed her lips in a deep kiss, making her heart flutter against her ribs. "I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to drag him into it…" Iz'phal said slightly embittered by referring to Quinn but Corso merely shook his head, his deep brown eyes looking down longingly at her, running the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Friend or not Iz he doesn't care about you. You don't need to be sorry Iz…Don't think of him now. I'll always be here for you…" Corso whispered warmly against her forehead and Iz'phal knew he meant every single word, the truth shimmering in his eyes, just the way he looked at her she knew how much she meant to him. She was the luckiest woman alive to have him in her life and she knew that. He snuggled up close to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, kissing her on the back of her neck, a warm tingle drifting up her spine as she closed her eyes at the softness of his touch. She squirmed in pleasure as she felt his hands trail down the bare skin of her back and stroking down her waist. She suddenly felt another pang of sadness inside her, like it wouldn't just go away as she huddled against him almost wishing none of her childhood had ever happened. "Iz…I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me…You've been through enough and you of all people deserve to be happy…" His voiced laced with empathy made her heart warm to the core as she knew he truly cared, her bottom lip trembling trying not to let the tears come to the surface. It was time to tell him the truth, how she knew Quinn, why she had hurt him and then perhaps with spilling what had wounded her all those years ago she hoped to feel better.

"I thought he was the one for me when I thought we were more than friends. He was the first guy to ever tell me he loved me…" her voice trailed off not sure how he would react to her being with an Imperial but Corso knew she had been close to him before the Empire had got hold of him, when they had met all those years ago on Nar Shaadaa. "I trusted him but…" she looked into his loving brown eyes with a pleading expression as he merely listened and tightened his arms around her stomach gently. "I thought he really meant it, was always there for me but I've never been able to get over what he did to me…" Iz'phal trembled as tears rose in her eyes, mumbling into his neck as he held her in his comforting embrace and listened. "We slept together then he abandoned me, told me it was all a mistake…He never even bothered to say goodbye…I contacted him and he cut me off. He hurt me and I vowed to myself never to be used again…I want to stop thinking about it but half the time it takes over me…That's why I can't forgive him. He never even admitted he was wrong or said sorry or even try to mend things over…Just for one night, a night I will regret and made the biggest mistake of my life…" Iz'phal cried but felt like she was pouring her soul, being the most open she had ever been to him as he just let her cry, continued to hold her and let her express her feelings, to let it all out so that she'd never have to think about it again. The only positive thing about her sadness was that her eyes were even more beautiful when she cried.

"Its guys like that, that make me so damn mad!" Corso released his frustration, sitting up slightly, planting his arms around her back as she stared longingly down into his eyes. "They'll wake up and realise what they lost the most special thing they could ever have. He'll regret it Izzy you mark my words…What man wouldn't…" his coaxing voice, drawing her in as she nuzzled against his neck never realising until now how entranced he was by her. "This may sound mushy Izzy but I want to honour you, your body, your soul, your mind. Cry when you cry, laugh when you laugh that kind of thing…"

"Awww Corso shut up!" Iz'phal joked, just wanting him to hold her and not ramble on but the next words he said meant everything to her and her heart swelled with pride when she knew Quinn would regret it, would regret losing her and treating her the way he did. All the times he had to try and apologise had evaporated and she would never find it in her heart for forgive him no matter how hard he tried…Perhaps with time she would…There was only one man whom she had in her life and who had her heart and that was Corso. "That's why I love you. You won't leave me like he did; you'll always be here for me and you spoil me way too much…" Iz'phal flashed a flirtatious grin at him as he wrestled her onto her back and pinned her arms by her head, obviously as gently as he could, tranced by her large, beautiful eyes.

"A pretty girl like you Iz deserves to be spoiled. That stupid Imperial will never realise what he lost. Oh well his loss my gain!" he crooned into her neck, causing her to blush profusely, her cute giggle making him light-headed and driving his heart in circles.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am we met back on Balmorra…" Iz'phal teased, tracing her fingertips down the back of his head, neck and the upper part of his back.

"I just love you so damn much Iz. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" he muttered through the kisses he was giving her on her collarbone, Iz'phal drawing in enough breath to speak before he picked up her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You won't…" Was the last thing she managed to say before her heart went as light as a feather. Finally getting that weight off her chest meant she was able to fully express how she felt for him without anything holding her back. Feeling so happy and that life could not be better the light of the morning dawned across the plains of Alderann as she gave herself to him.


	7. Loyalty to the Cause

**Chapter 7: Loyalty to the Cause**

The Imperial base on Balmorra was a hive of activity, a team of three slicers to each terminal trying to hack into the Republic's communications arrays while technicians and officers bustled about to assemble their troops for an attack on the Republic's main base at Tarik. One officer's mind however was a little out of sorts for unexpected running into his past the other night. He had run into that twi'lek girl again when he had told her not to follow him and she didn't listen. He didn't even care if it was an accident. If he had to get it through to her head, that, that one night was a mistake and would never mean anything between them he would not be shy in telling her. He left his old life and most of friends behind when he pledged himself to the Sith Empire. Malavai Quinn was a patriot to the Empire and would serve until his dying breath, not even the words of that twi'lek could bring him back to her side. He distinctly remembered her with a man that night, no doubt one she had fallen for but he was in the best possible place, here among his comrades and among the most powerful people in the Empire, including the omnipotent Dark Lord of the Sith, and Dark Council member Darth Zhorrid, the head of the Sphere of Technology and Quinn was eager to gain her favour. Any Imperial who managed to earn the respect of a Sith Lord automatically gained the respect of the entire Empire and that was his ultimate goal. To serve the Empire, but to serve alongside a Dark Lord of the Sith and finally be recognised for his talents, not wasting his life away on a backwater world mending droids. Iz'phal had always told him as a child that power was not everything and that it could be gained and earned through doing what was necessary for the Republic and the "greater good" so she called it. Quinn chuckled to himself. That notion to him seemed astounding and wondered if she still lived by those words. Officers of lower authority saluted him in their lines as he strode past them walking through the labyrthine corridors of the military base to meet with his superior. This was a proud moment for him, a meeting with the Admiral of the troops on Balmorra and he would be damned if anything or anyone would ruin it for him. Two identical floor to ceiling blood red banners bearing the Imperial symbol towered beside the entrance to the Admiral's chambers and every time Quinn saw it and what it represented it filled him with pride. No matter what his old friend once said one day the Empire was going to bring justice and peace to the galaxy and he was going to achieve this. Getting clearance to enter the room he took a moment to survey his surroundings, the spacious chamber indeed the barracks of a man who demanded only the highest amounts of loyalty and respect. On immediately hearing the voice of his superior he stopped admiring the lavish the vast amounts of artefacts and relics on the desk in the centre of the room and stood to attention and offered a crisp salute. The admiral of the Imperial war effort on Balmorra and leader of Sobrik base Riekenn Durant strode into the room, circling Quinn almost as if inspecting him before confirming him to relax his stance, Quinn still standing up straight placing his gloved hands behind his back. Riekenn had earned the rank of Admiral from his superior on the Dark Council for his ruthless efficiency in imperial operations and driving the resistance off Balmorra. He was an essential part of the Empire's succeeding war efforts and Quinn knew it would only be a matter of time before the Imperial's completely ruled the planet and its people. The promise of such power, of crushing a rebellious population for the greater good excited him, but first to the business at hand. Being one of the highest ranking imperials on Balmorra his rank insignia was two rows of eight identical squares, the top red, the bottom blue with three golden squares to symbolize commanding office. He was of a strong build, deep green eyes and a sallow face with his slick short brown hair tucked behind his ears, a grey command cap resting on his head. When he spoke his voice reflected urgency as if what he was about to say was of upmost importance.

"Captain Quinn, I gather you know why I have summoned you here" Riekenn spoke in a formal tone, standing to face the Captain, gloved hands on his hips getting the response immediately, Quinn's voice reflecting slight confusion. As honoured as he was for the summoning by his superior he had little notion what this meeting was about and had no knowledge of how it would impact the Imperial war effort.

"Not as of yet sir, but I gather it's important" Quinn replied as his superior paced around him again, guessing that he had picked the right man for the job and that he would be honoured to carry out this top priority mission.

"Of the upmost importance" the Admiral reminded him, seating himself behind his desk and drawing a datapad towards him. "In fact essential to our war effort. I require only the best Captain. That is why I am choosing you and your squadron to make this your top priority" Riekenn said seeing Quinn's face fill with colour. He knew he was valued asset in the Empire but to hear a compliment direct from his superior made his heart swell with pride, a pride that he refused to show on his face. Quinn had been promoted to Captain for his diligent and relentless work throughout the Imperial military and the Admiral knew it was justified. He valued Quinn as one of his most valuable medics and operatives and knew that with his ruthless efficiency this mission would be over within the week and then the Republic on this world would fall quickly.

"What is it you would have my team do sir? We are as always ready to serve" Quinn wasted no time in displaying his eagerness for the assignment but when the orders were issued he felt a lump form in his throat, and a knot tightening in his gut from slight shock, a shock which he pushed away so as not to seem hesitant.

"You perhaps heard of the young star spacer called Iz'phal Trua, a Republic patriot and a thorn in our side. We have intelligence tracking her and she needs to be brought to heel" Riekenn explained, seeming pleased with the figures on his datapad before giving Quinn eye contact. "She has halted many of our occupations on several worlds and must be captured, preferably alive so that we can show her what happens of those who defy the might of our Empire. I task you and your squadron with the task of bringing her to our strong hold prison on Dromund Kass…" The Admiral paused, gazing at him as if to test his resolve and after a few seconds of silence resumes with the briefing. "You have no idea the amount of officers and young upstarts who would jump to be in your position. Iz'phal Trua must be stopped by any means if necessary. I will inform you of her last location and you shall have my personal shuttle at your disposal. Between the reputation of your squad and your piloting skills Captain I see no challenge in this for you. Is this all clear?" he questioned, again seemingly testing his loyalty but despite the resistance to say something else Quinn saluted and showed his willingness to accept the mission. "It's settled then. I shall expect to hear from you when she is in captivity. Dismissed Captain" Riekenn ordered as bowing stiffly at the waist to his superior Quinn turned sharply on his heel and started for the door. When he had left the room he felt a heaviness creep into his heart, a feeling he had refused to let affect him from the moment he joined the Empire. The Admiral had no idea Iz'phal used to be one of his closest friends and of course he did everything to conceal that but assuming Iz'phal would never forgive him for the way he treated her all those years ago he thought their friendship was lost. Yet still a part of him, a part he thought he'd buried away felt for her, wanted to help her and apologise for what he had done and not go through with it, but the strong ruthless part of him pushed it away. He was an Imperial soldier, a servant of the great Sith Empire and anyone who told him he was anyone else was dead to him, including her. Getting over his momentary stumble he shook his head slightly as if to clear all the needless emotions from it, smoothing out the folds of his tunic as he made way to his barracks to relay the orders to his squadron but little did he know how his next actions would affect him until it was too late.

Iz'phal awoke from her sleep, all her muscles feeling like elastic as the events of the night unreeled in her mind. Knowing it had ended with a moment of happiness she refused to dwell on the negative, stretching her shapely legs slightly as she snuggled into the warmth of his embrace, feeling ever at peace when she was with him. She felt him stir next to her, feeling a tickling sensation down her lekku as she closed her eyes, drifting away with the pleasant experience. She was slightly caught off guard when he spoke but her lips rose into a smile as she gathered the blanket around her.

"I did mention how beautiful you are right Iz?" Corso reminded her, his voice a husky whisper as both were affected by the amount of liquor that they had drunk the previous night, Iz'phal trying to shrug off the fact she had a roaring hangover. She groaned slightly before mumbling a reply turning on her other side, his eyes just beginning to open, almost pulling her in with their longing gaze.

"You keep mentioning it, but you are damn handsome yourself Riggsy. I've not done too badly" Iz'phal murmured, quirking a playful eyebrow at him knowing the events of the night had exhausted both of them but she admitted to herself she hadn't had that much fun in ages and she felt privileged to be with him.

"You know that thing I said last night bout kids Iz, well I wasn't lying…" Corso crooned in her ear as she laughed light-heartedly knowing he was teasing her. Perhaps maybe in the future she would be ready to settle down and start a family with him, with the man that meant everything to her, but not right now: They were just starting out and had all the time in the world. "When we're both ready of course Izzy, don't want us to go rushing into anything…Just saying in the future it's well worth considering" Iz'phal's heart almost swooning at his constant care and love for her. No man had ever put her needs before his, or treated her the way he did. It made her feel alive again; felt needed in the world and above all gave her life meaning. Throughout all she had been through in her life it was a relief to have someone apart from her friends she could spill her heart too and he would always listen, always be truthful and honest with her. "One of these days Iz when we earn enough we'll stop travelling and get a place of our own. Somewhere green with lots of wide open spaces for the little ones to run around in. That's always been my dream you know, to find the right girl and settle down somewhere. I got the girl, now we just got to make the money…" Iz'phal pecked him on the forehead. She loved it when he spilled his heart to her, always looking to the future and it made her happy, happy to know he was thinking about it.

"Course, I will always be thinking bout the future but that's a way ahead…Don't want to go back to Nar Shaadaa" Iz'phal groaned, twirling a stray lock of his brown hair through her fingers. She knew they were on course to meet with their next contact and that when Risha had received word from Bowdaar that the couple where aboard she had set the coordinates and the flight path, making the jump to hyperspace. Iz'phal knew they had been travelling through the night and needed to thank Risha for the skilled piloting that is if she could get out bed. "Don't want to get up…" Iz'phal moaned, as she possessed a natural beauty that with all the makeup removed reeled him in, trapped him from the very first day he had set eyes on her. Yes he was trapped but any sane man would never wished to be set free from a woman like Iz'phal Trua. "Urgh my head…" she groaned, Corso taunting in her ear as she placed her hands to her eyes.

"Izzy's all hungover…" he laughed then realising he wasn't in top shape either as his head rang with all the loud noise his ears had endured last night. "Goddamn it Izzy, why did you have to buy that whole bottle of Melzeck. Bantha hide knows how we got through half that bottle. I hate that stuff…You were relentless last night" Corso protested at her moving as she pecked him on the cheek and stepped groggily out of bed, slipping on some plain leggings and a loose fitting tank top.

"Hey!" she snapped in a friendly tone, as even in her hungover state she could be playful "I'm not the one who was firing down Sam shots last night. That was impressive by the way" Iz'phal complimented as she inspected the bottle of 40% proof and it suddenly hit her no wonder they felt wobbly.

"Let's give this to Risha, lie and say it's water" Corso joked, eyes sparkling with a touch of audacity as Iz'phal nudged him hard in the ribs crawling back onto the bed to sit beside him.

"Corso nooo, you can't do that. She'd kill you" Iz'phal jibed, as she tried to coax him out of bed but he wasn't having it. "Come on get up you lazy Kath Hound!" Iz'phal said, trying to sound fierce, tugging on his shoulder but he knew she was playing. "I'm just as hungover as you and I'm dressed…Come on Riggsy…" she crooned in her most seductive voice, shaking him by the shoulder but it didn't work, Corso pulling the covers over him. "I'll make you…" Iz'phal warned as Corso immediately opened his eyes and propped himself up on his arms giving her a mischievous look.

"Oh yeah and how exactly you planning to do that Izzy…" Corso asked suavely, Iz'phal leaning in close to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"I won't give you any kisses for a week if you don't move" Iz'phal tried to say but just ended up laughing as Corso leapt at her, almost tackling her under him, pinning her arms by her sides gazing warmly down at her.

"You make this way too easy Iz. I'll just have to get them myself then" he laughed, placing several kisses on her face and neck. Iz'phal tried to fight him off at first then realised he was just playing and so relaxed, pulling him close to her.

"You have to catch me first" Iz'phal said warmly, her soft voice, always filled with that air of kindness that bared into his heart and kept it beating, kept him alive.

"I already have…" Corso crooned into her neck and was about to go further reaching a hand under her shirt when Risha without even knocking burst through the door hands on her hips, glaring at them. In a rush to cover herself up Iz'phal grabbed the sheet beside her while Corso just lay next to her trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Sleep alright Risha?" asked Iz'phal, knowing full well what the answer to that question would be obvious as she glowered at her in a friendly manner, shaking her head.

"You're kidding Captain. Not with you two at it all night long!" Risha shot back as Corso shared Iz'phal a knowing look and knew what he meant as she linked her arms around his neck. She sighed before crossing her arms and checking the datapad in her hand. "You two got back late" She commented, spying the half empty bottle of 40% proof and rolled her eyes, knowing they would not be on top form for the meeting today. The meeting with their next client and of great importance: Boga the Hutt and his Republic ambassador.

"Not really…Corso sweetheart what time did we get in last night?" Iz'phal asked, Corso's brain now in a mush as he picked a random time.

"Somewhere between three and four's my guess…Risha, do we have to meet this son of a hutt today. Can't it wait? Me and Izzy aint exactly in top condition" Corso protested, Iz'phal snuggling close to him.

"Sorry to say Corso this meeting cannot be rescheduled so you'll just have to solider on unfortunately. Now up and at em Captain! Let's go!" Risha commanded as she swept from the room leaving a tired looking Iz'phal and Corso behind her, closing the door to their room.

"No way in the name of House Organa am I moving today. Izzy you can handle it" Corso winked at her seeing her gasp slightly at his audacity before running a hand up his chest.

"I don't think so. I can barely function let alone talk. I'll try and convince Risha to move the meeting. I don't want to screw things up…" Iz'phal explained as she pecked him on the cheek before getting to her feet as he found the strength to get up and wrap his arms around her, his voice ever kind and gentle towards her.

"Iz when was the last time you messed something up. You're a professional…" Corso complimented but was also telling the truth. Feeling her confidence grow she laced her fingers through his and gazed warmly up at him.

"I had such a lovely evening last night. Minus the little incident. It meant the world to me and it shows how much you care for me…We'll do it again but not for a while…Oww my head…" Iz'phal groaned, Corso looking down at her with nothing but adoration for her in his eyes.

"It weren't too bad where it Iz, if I do say so myself. Now you go talk to Risha, I'll be with you in a bit" Corso suggested as Iz'phal nodded, drawing a kiss from his lips as she walked away from him. "Love you Iz" he called after her as she replied in kind before searching the ship for the whereabouts of Risha. She never knew how vulnerable she would be without him at her side and she would find out, find out in the worst way she could imagine.


	8. The Brutal Assault

**Chapter 8: The Brutal Assault**

Bowdaar was on patrol outside the ship's entrance and had not encountered anything unusual in his wondering of the area. Nar Shaadaa was a crime filled world of gambling addiction and oppression but as long as the crew, the Captain mainly and the cargo was safe he had nothing to worry about. He was also waiting for the return of Corso who had just left the ship for an hour or so to pick up some new parts for Torchy. He hadn't been gone for long so Bowdaar expected his return shortly. The chilled breeze ruffled his thick brown coat and the Wookie admitted to himself it was refreshing to breathe the air, even if it was thick with spice. The ship was docked in a small clearing not far from the main spaceport as Iz'phal had many secret landing accesses and permits that only a being well affiliated with the Republic would have. Hearing a slight rustle in the trees he ignited with electric tip of his vibroblade and issued a small growl meaning… _Something not right…_ Before the wookie could react a stream of blaster fire screamed across the clearing, smoking the front of the ship's boarding ramp and nearly Bowdaar himself had he not had lightning reflexes through years of combat training to flatten himself to the floor.

Hearing Bowdaar's roar of surprise and the sound of blaster shots Iz'phal immediately jolted with a start. She had been scanning over her holotablet and reading Risha's notes on their latest contact on Ziost when she had heard the strange sound. Grabbing torchy and being ever aware of her surroundings, feeling slightly apprehensive Corso was not with her but she was confident she could handle this on her own. Slipping out of the door she made her way to the ship's cockpit to investigate. Just as she was about to slip onto the Republic holofeeds about the strange noise a sound of several feet, armoured clad to her ears started to sneak through the main bulk of the ship to the holoterminal room. There was no sign of Bowdaar and Risha was unusually quiet. She was about to leave the main piloting chair, her trusted weapon in her gloved hand when what she saw made her heart almost die. Four Imperial troopers and a commanding officer were searching the ship but she didn't know for what purpose. Utterly confused and knowing the Empire just didn't have clearance to board people's ships she hid under the control panel, having a horrible thought that they were looking for her. A sudden scream from the engine room and she knew what was happening. It only took her a minute to react as she fired a warning shot as a distraction, possibly knowing she'd blown her own cover instead. Feeling uncontrollable fear wash over her, she clamped a hand over her mouth as she crouched low under the map bridge, tears falling over her face as she saw the legs of two of the troopers enter the piloting room. A click above her caught her breath in her throat as one of the troopers spoke, his voice unit transmitting his words.

"No sign of the target, unless we have failed to search…" One of the troopers began to his comrade, as the officer stormed into the room, glaring at his men, hands on his hips, wearing his customary uniform but this time having adorned his command cap. Iz'phal's heart froze in horror as this was the same officer who she had, had an untidy scrap with on Tatooine. If he found her here he would no doubt do the things she dreaded to her. She wanted more than anything for Corso to come back, to save her and put a blaster bolt through all their heads but she just laid low and held her breath, her heart hammering with panic against her chest, but in all her years of stealth and subterfuge remained hidden.

"Are you two completely incapable?! If you don't want me to lose my standing and yours as well you better make sure you get that girl! For your sake!" he snarled as the officer spun on his heel and strode for the door, Iz'phal releasing a reliving breath as quietly as she could as Bowdaar in all his fury came charging up the boarding ramp but one of the troopers saw him as an immediate threat and open fired at the oncoming Wookie. Immediately Bowdaar collapsed to the floor, Iz'phal's eyes opened wide flooding with tears knowing she'd lost another friend and to the damn Empire all over again! She heard his growls of pain so knew he was not dead but she needed to get to him without them seeing her. As soon as the troopers left the room she took a deep breath and left her hiding place, rushing over to Bowdaar, kneeling down by his side checking his pulse and stroking his forehead, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'll get them for what they've done to you. They will pay Bowdaar I promise. Just hang on I'll go get Risha" Iz'phal comforted as she got to her feet, her knees almost trembling as one of the troopers rounded the bend in the ship's corridor and spied her but before he could raise the alarm she spun Flashy over in her deadly grip and levelled him in the head, Corso's words ringing true in her head… _Both eyes open always Izzy, both eyes open…_

Hearing the retaliating shot of a non-imperial rifle the other trooper dashed into the room but Iz'phal also gunned him down. Feeling her confidence ever growing she was about to hunt them all down when a chilling voice crept into her ear and an unwelcoming wave of pain shot through her wrist. His tone was a mocking sound and she longed for nothing more than to transport herself to that heavenly place Corso had mentioned: Just her and him and the rest of the galaxy, no Empire to be heard from again.

"Who knew the little spacer girl from Tatooine would end up being the very thorn in the Empire's side. I should pay you back for Tatooine here and now…" he threatened, twisting one of her lekku cruelly in his grip, then his eyes fell to two of his unit with blaster bolts through their helmets and dismissed the notions they were still alive. "I see you gunned down my men. They were of no use to me anyway, not where we're going. Now put the weapon down!" The imperial officer ordered her cruelly against her neck as even though she wasn't face to face with him she would sooner end her own life than answer to an imperial.

"I don't think so…" She snarled venomously but felt the pain becoming worse as he twisted her wrist in his vice like grip and spun her around to face him, extracting the blaster from her hands with an ease she didn't think possible. When she saw his face she felt nauseous as memories of that day on Tatooine danced circles in her mind until she could stand it no longer.

"Where's your smuggler to save you now Iz'phal?" goaded the officer viciously as she shook her head, glaring at him with all the hatred she could feel in her body, refusing to be bated. He took her chin in his gloved hand before she ripped her face away from him in disgust, glowering daggers his way.

"You might want to take your hands off me Imperial filth. If he finds you here he'll put one between your eyes. If I live to see the fall of your oppressive Empire it shall be a day the galaxy will celebrate long into the night!" Iz'phal's voice escalated into a passionate shout as knowing she defenceless, probably still in in shock and seeing she had insulted his cause was the best excuse he uppercutted her viciously in the face, his knuckles catching the sensitive tissue around her eye as it immediately began to swell from the impact, knocking her to the floor. Stunned and in amounts of pain she could not describe she tried to get to her feet but he kicked her cruelly in the ribs with the heel of his boot, winding her and preventing her from making any kind of defence. Groaning in pain she clutched at her stomach, face down on the floor, trying to push herself up but he put his booted foot on her back crushing her to the floor.

"Men!" he barked fiercely as the two surviving troopers rushed to their superior's side, delivering a sharp blow with the butt of his rifle to her head knocking her unconscious. "The Captain is incapacitated. Take her back to the ship and the job is done. The other members of her crew deserve to live for now. Move out!" The officer commanded striding down the boarding ramp knowing the mission had been a complete success the two trooper carrying Iz'phal between them. Before Iz'phal could compared what was happened she was stowed in the prisoners unit, tight cuffs slapped on her wrists as the shuttle blasted off into the night, her head reeling in circles as she thought the game was up. Why did the Empire even want her? What had she done? There was only one hope for her now, the light of her life, the one person who could get to her in time: Corso Riggs.

Corso had heard the gunfire on the way back from his excursions into Nar Shaada's most secret weapon factory. Dressed in a dark long sleeved shirt and leggings he blended in with the dull surroundings of the industrial sector as he knew the way around the streets of this world like the back of his hand. He was able to purchase all kinds of tech you would never get from a standard planetside vendor. The streetwise ex-soldier had managed to find three different kinds of power cell of his trusted blaster Torchy and had also picked up a little something for his girl. _It's not much but I'm sure she'll like it…_ He thought happily, knowing that at some point he wanted to properly sit down with her and discuss their future together but that conversation was probably a few years away. He was content with her the way things were and as Iz'phal had said saw no need to rush into things. Discomfort reached his senses as he became wary of the stench of the vapour of fresh rifle fire and it was dangerously close to their ship. Starting to break into a run, he knew something was deeply out of place as his brown eyes widened in shock when the saw the boarding ramp and the lower hull of the ship almost smouldering from the hits it had taken. Not wanting to believe what he was seeing he dashed up the boarding ramp and when he saw Bowdaar, the powerful Wookie laying sprawled on the floor, blaster wounds shot into his furry hide he thought this was the worst but his heart would break when he found out what had truly happened. Not a trained medic, Corso knelt down by his side and relieved saw he was still breathing and had an irregular pulse but he could still feel it. Hearing sobbing from the room straight ahead he leapt from Bowdaar's side and ran frantically inside, horrified to see Risha, bound and gagged, a large purple bruise having formed around her left eye, blood dripping from her nose. Freeing her immediately she fell forwards into his arms still shocked from the attack, trembling in terror clinging to him as if he was her only source of life. A look of failure mingled in her deep blue eyes, a realisation that she hadn't saved Iz'phal and it was going to cut a wound in him that was almost unhealable when he found out she'd been taken.

"Risha, thank the stars your alive…What happened here?!" Corso asked urgently, his voice consumed with sympathy at her condition as he wiped some of the blood away from her nose with his fingers as she sobbed bitterly into his chest, her body still weak from the exertions of the assault and her struggling with the Imperials as they had rendered her helpless. "Risha who did this?" He urged her gently as the calmer he treated the situation the more likely she would respond but her breath racked in her lungs and she just sobbed even louder.

"Even I was caught off guard…They came…The Empire…Took her away…They got her Corso…I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" Risha wept, more angry with herself for not being able to protect her friend as at the mention of someone going missing and the Empire being involved his eyes sprung open wide as his whole body felt as if an electric current had been shot through him. "They captured Iz'phal…I wanted to help her…Drive them off but Imperials…Too strong…" When she said this Corso felt as if his heart had been slammed thousand times over with a hammer of molten lead. His blood ran cold in his veins at the thought of every Imperial on wherever they had gone putting their hands on it and it turned his stomach to know he had not been there to protect her. Risha still shaken from the incident but knowing Corso was just absorbing the worst of it he helped her too her feet before he strode to the corner of the room, placing his head against one of the storage bunkers as for the first time in many years he allowed tears to come to surface of his eyes and run down his cheeks. He bawled both his hands into fists, before slamming one against the wall, devastated that his girl had been ripped from him and by the worst possible people in the galaxy, the regime he hated more than anything: The Sith Empire.

"She's gone…The Empire took my Izzy away…" He could only utter the strained words between shallow breaths as he glowered at Risha, knowing she was tormented from her experience but the most precious person in his life, his girl was at the greatest amount of risk and he would get this ship off the ground despite its condition and free her from the tyrants if it was last thing he achieved. "Risha, why did you let them take her?! Do you have any idea what they'll do to her!" He suddenly shouted, the mental waves of pain bursting through his mind from the recent turn of events, the images of his girl being abused by his worst enemy was almost too much. "Izzy…" he croaked in desperation, a small part of him hoping her name would bring her back but he knew they would have to act now.

"Corso I did everything I could. The Empire made damn sure I couldn't get to her to save her. The incapacitated me as they did poor Bowdaar…Bowdaar!" Risha cried, the medic grabbing her kolto kit and leaping to his side trying to decipher the worst of his wounds as the Wookie gave small grunts of pain. "It's okay big fella everything's gonna be okay" Risha comforted before becoming the brunt of Corso's anger again, feeling the need to jump up and scream back at him.

"You wouldn't care if the Imperials took her in as one of their own. You're only coming along with Izzy because she gives you all your money and it's a job. You don't even care! She's my girl and I'll do anything to get her back even if it means fighting every damn Imperial fleet in the galaxy!" Corso shot back at her as she turned to him, still examining Bowdaar's wounds, tears in her eyes trying to stay strong but her resolve was fading away.

"Don't speak to me like that Corso, that's not true! The Captain is like a sister to me and I would do anything also to get her back. We will find her but for now we need to figure out a strategy. We can't just go charging into the whole Imperial army blind!" Risha huffed defensively as having bound up some of his wounds she guided the big Wookie to his room and bade him to lie down on his bed before closing the door and turning to glare at Corso, arms folded across her chest as Corso paced the room restlessly, swiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. We're going to rescue Izzy right now whether you like it or not sister!" Corso ordered, Risha making sure Bowdaar was asleep before wheeling on him, whispering in urgency, her eyes brimming with annoyance.

"Are you crazy?!" Risha snapped, Corso glaring at her before turning sharply on his heel and striding towards the cockpit, Risha hurriedly storming after him, her mood soured by his arrogance. "We can't just rush in and fight the whole of Imperial army. You'll get us all killed!" she hissed, Corso not listening as just picturing her loving eyes and beautiful face in his head was enough to make him start plotting the co-ordinates to Dromund Kass, knowing Imperial Intelligence was where they kept prisoners for interrogation, but why would the Empire want her and what he she done to harm them?

"Not if I can help it babycakes now I'm starting to launch sequence so better get buckled up!" Corso warned her as she slammed a hand over the launch pad, switching off the controls, his face a sudden mask of panic as she stared him down with all the fire she could muster in her eyes. "Risha what the hell are you doing?! We need to get going to save Izzy now!" Corso's voice stabbing at her brain as fury was evident on her face.

"Not without a clear cut plan we're not!" Risha retaliated seeing him gaze at her exasperated at her lack of urgency as she paced the room racking her brains then flicked her finger in the air as the light suddenly came on, her expert mechanical side springing into life as she thought of all their possible contacts she could use. "Got it!" Risha hollered as she leapt to the Republic console and hacked into the Imperial feeds. "Let's see what you have for us Imperial holonet…" she muttered to herself as tons of data met her eyes then she stopped when she found what she was looking for. "I believe your girl had a strong friendship with a now Imperial soldier Malavai Quinn did she not…" Risha started but Corso immediately whittled her down with an icy stare, anger flaring up inside him even higher as he went back to starting up the engines again.

"He is not her friend. He treated her like dirt, lied to her when he said he cared for her and you expect me to work with him. He is loyal to the Empire and gets nothing more than he deserves: a blaster bolt through his head!" Corso scoffed at the mention of any Imperial being close to his girl but knew that at one time before the Empire they were the best of friends but whether he could be redeemed in his eyes was a different matter.

"Will you shut up and listen farmboy!" Risha shouted, Corso jumping slightly at the sudden change in her voice as she now spoke with a sense of urgency that he'd wanted from her from the beginning. The Empire could be wounding her with their torturous instruments while they spoke so they needed to be on the move and planning at the same time. _Just hang in their Izzy…I'll be there soon enough…After this I'll make sure we get out of Imperial space all together and I'll be damned if another Imperial puts his hands near you again…_ Corso thought to himself as Risha had an idea but it would need both of them to pull it off.

" _That Imperial_ could be the key to your girl's survival. He still cares about her. I have access to the holonet feeds on Imperial communications. He didn't want to accept the mission in the first place…" Risha spoke a little too loud as Corso heard and his grip tightened on the steering yoke in anger.

"So he was behind it after all. You say he cares for her yet he took her away from me, yeah that makes real sense Risha!" Corso sneered, trying to focus on the piloting as Risha wanted them to get moving as well while she was talking. "Course set for Dromund Kass!" Corso called as Risha knew the Imperial fake ID cards she'd gained back on her convert operation on Korriban would get them into the spaceport with so much as a suspicious glance.

"He could be of some help, he may come to his senses and anyway when we get there how in the hell are we going to get past all those Imperial guards…There is half an Imperial battalion out there and I want to come back with my head!" Risha warned as Corso set the jump to lightspeed and set the autopilot in engage before pulling his sleek combat suit from the hatch below, the Republic symbol emblazoned on the shoulder pads as he began to slip his legs into the lightweight armour.

"This is about Izzy Risha and I don't care if we both loose our heads. I'm going to go in there, gun down those Imperials, get my girl and haul the jets out of there. You coming with?" Corso asked, flexing his gloved hands as Risha gawped at him but admired him for his bravery and loyalty to his girl.

"I got to Corso haven't I?!. You aint going to get past those security terminals without me and better cover up that symbol, may give us away" Risha pointed out as Corso turned the armour plating on his arm to the left to hide the Republic crest from view.

"Well let's hope the Quinn kid can help us otherwise I'm going in on my own!" Corso voiced his intentions, the adrenaline rushing through him at the chance of gunning down as many Imperials as he could like he used to when he was on the battle field made him relish the challenge ahead.

"Not alone you're not!" Risha said confidently, matching his wager as with Corso at the help and the machine and medical expert the rescue party flew off into the sea of stars, Corso only hoping at the end of all this his girl would be alive and then he would never leave her side again. _I'm coming for you Iz, just be strong…_ Corso thought, almost trying to communicate with her through his mind as the pair embarked on their most dangerous mission yet, the saving of a well renowned space captain, the love of his life: Iz'phal Trua.


	9. A Friend in Need

**Chapter 9: A Friend in Need**

Blinking, as the stream bright light entered her eyes, the pain in her swollen eye still gnawing away at her. In the brutal scuffle when she had regained consciousness on the way to Dromund Kass she had tried without her weapons to free herself, to hijack the ship but the officer who had aided in killing her family, capturing her, who had put her through more pain than she could care to think of had struck her full square in the face, not only knocking her out but shattering her eye socket. While examining her scars in her detention cell she had been able to work out how many stitches she would need in her face: 26. But the Empire hadn't captured Iz'phal to help her, they wanted her to shed some light on the Republic's scheme to call for a full scaled war against the Empire but she didn't know anything. She had been in this room for a good three days with no sustenance or water being provided, a military tactic to make sure she was weakened and could not fight if given the chance. She dreaded to think what her Crew must be thinking but more than anything she just wanted him with her, wanted to be in Corso's loving arms, his soft voice telling her all was going to be okay but she was alone and had to use his words of kindness to give her strength. A jagged scar ran from the bridge of her nose to her lip and some tendons in her lekku had been ripped as they handled her without care or any sense of remorse. She knew when they were finished with her they would dispose of her but somewhere a small fire burned within her. If Quinn truly cared, like he said he had all those years ago he would come to her aid but he was too brainwashed, too cold to ever realise she still wanted to have a friendship with him. The room was no more than seven meters across and Iz'phal found the lack of space incredibly demeaning and uncomfortable as a wave of pain shot through her face as she examined the bruised tissue around her eye. She heard a clicking sound as the security field to her cell was deactivated and two armoured troopers flanked the man whom had once been one of her closest friends. Iz'phal glowered at him in hatred, before propping herself up on her elbows, tears welling up in her eyes as she wanted to have some hope for him but banished it away. For his success with the assignment Quinn had been given command of the second section of the Imperial troops on Dromund Kass which for him was a great honour. In all his years of service to the Empire he had never had a feeling of regret or sway in devotion for any task he carried out but that smaller part of him that had grown slightly larger over the last few days of her interrogations was surfacing again. He dared not let her glimpse his conflict and did not let it show on his handsome face but knew there was little chance of her ever forgiving him after all that he'd done to her in the past. His heart dropped slightly in his chest as he saw that fair face which had once been the source of happiness in his childhood bloodied and bruised, the main wound to her left eye raising a sliver of sympathy up within him. He shook his head to clear the memory away, that moment he'd said he cared for her…That he loved her…

Abandoning that thought all together he regained composure and stood tall in front of her, puffing out his chest as if to make her recognise how decorated in the Imperial military he now was. Her voice was merely a croak as she lowered her head in sadness, before glowering at him, words laced with venom.

"So you thought abandoning me wasn't good enough…So you do this to me. Why Malavai what have I ever done to you?" Iz'phal whispered still not quite over the shock of her capture a few days back as that name, the name she had used so fondly in her childhood towards him made him just stare at her. He had told her to call him by his first name, a gesture that the two were close friends and just her saying his name, while she was virtually helpless cut him a little deeper than he wanted it too. Again he pushed it away, her attempts to goad him not working as he folded his arms across his chest and signalled to the guards at his sides, his voice militant and flat as she knew there was no chance of bringing him back but sometimes as she would later discover a smaller flicker of light can burst forth even in the darkest of times.

"I'm here to take you to the Admiral. He'll be most interested in what you have to say. If you give him the information he wants I'm sure it won't be painful" Quinn said simply, Iz'phal trying to syphon any kind of emotion in him but his eyes were void of expression, almost as if he'd been drugged.

"So you don't even have to gall to torture me yourself. Whatever you and your twisted Empire wants with me they won't get it. I owe you nothing but you…" her voice trailed off into silence as she knew what she wanted to do. Get all the bitterness out into the open for him to hear then maybe he might come to reason and show some sympathy. "You owe me at least an explanation why you left me. I still want to be your friend Malavai but I just want a simple answer…Why did you lie to me? Why did you cut me off? Why risking hurting me for your own gains…" She burst out, tears pouring down her face as the smaller part of him, the part that still cared for her wanted to explain but through his years of training in the military to drum needless emotions out of his head he could easily turn her words against her or just ignore her pleas altogether.

"That is not relevant to why I am here Iz'phal. I am taking you to the Admiral" he repeated again, this time sounding drone like as she was about to lose all hope when she realised there was still a chance to save him, she just hoped he would see through all his wrongs but sometimes she was past wanting things to end up the way she wanted. The two troopers stepped from his side and picked her up with no compassion by the arms, almost dragging her injured form down the long hallways of the Imperial Intelligence headquarters while Quinn took the lead, determined to be the one to present her, almost like a trophy of the Empire's victory to his superior. Trying in vain to protest against their vice like grip she realised she was too weak to fight them so she just closed her eyes and almost willed for it not to be painful. No matter what they did to her at the end of the day she would reveal nothing and all those close to her would remain safe. As the troopers dragged the bruised blue skinned twi'lek through the door they dropped her to the floor like hunters delivering prey to their master, Quinn bowed low to his superior before striding to a corner of the room to bear witness to this great moment for the Empire. Iz'phal groaned in pain as she rolled over, clutching at her stomach, the troopers training their rifles on her but Admiral Riekenn satisfied with the results of the operation could see she was already damaged and therefore was no longer a threat. She drew the stronger part of her, the core of her that Corso had nourished over the years to the surface. No matter the pain they tried to inflict on her, no matter how much they drugged her, interrogated her, insulted her, battered her she would reveal nothing. She could be at sometimes an unbreakable woman and the Admiral was going to have to result to brute force before anything was drawn out of her. The Imperial leader paced around the form of the weakened twi'lek woman, determined to put her through as much brutality as possible. If she failed to co-operate she would be locked in her cell, then put through another round of interrogation and the cycle would continue to repeat until she finally gave in. That was what Riekenn enjoyed thoroughly about working for the Empire. It was that feeling of being able to crush rebellious traitors under his heel and demonstrate their superiority, the feeling of being indestructible. The Admiral thought he would get straight to the point, not wanting to put her through the torment straight away until it was necessary.

"I'm going to be lenient with you spacer and give you the chance to reduce your pain and my time by a considerable amount. Now tell me where are the databanks you encrypted and sent to the Republic?" He questioned her as she managed to stand, her knees wobbly, her body feeling malnourished and weak but she regained her balance. In wanting to defend herself she felt the holster on her hip and realised with a bitter notion that the troopers had confiscated Flashy and all her other weapons before she was detained. She scolded herself for not thinking about that earlier but now was the time for her no matter the pain to stand up for what was right and show the Empire how tough the citizens of the Republic could be.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Iz'phal said sternly, glowering dangerously at him as she never expected the attack to be so sudden and vicious. Before she had time to react his fist caught her in the other eye sending her sprawling to the floor, gasping in pain as the force of the blow had ripped some of her nasal tissue as blood dripped from her nose and over her perfectly sculptured chin. Placing his hands on his hips Riekenn towered over her like a krayt dragon, looming his shadow over her but she refused to be intimidated by his physique. Shaking from the shock of the impact she managed to get to her knees before he caught her with another direct blow to the face, before sending her fully to the floor, knocking the breath from her stomach. In the depths of her mind, somewhere that wanted to hope she thought Quinn, through all his indoctrinations may come to her aid but he just continued to watch from the corner of the room, face a mask, eyes blank. Riekenn sighed, decided to take a reprieve from the torture and ask her again knowing sooner or later he would syphon the information from her and those responsible for helping her would soon be brought down. She pushed herself upwards onto her forearms, sniffing blood back down into her nose, hot tears stinging the backs of her eyelids as she groggily rose to her feet, her whole body on fire with pain as if needles had been pinned into flesh but she tried to stand strong, think on Corso's loving words for comfort. She closed her eyes knowing that if she was going to die here the Admiral's green eyes filled with nothing but hatred would be the last thing she wanted to see. She tried to picture Corso's eyes, so full of expression and love every time he looked at her and that was the most comforting image she could muster.

"I'll ask you again spacer, where are the datadisks you sent to the Republic…" The Admiral now put a menacing note of threat into his voice, low and full of loathing as she merely continued to stand there, hands collapsed behind her back, envisioning Corso's handsome face before her before she had gained enough strength. She narrowed her eyed ringed with black and purple bruising at him with all the hatred she could fathom knowing she would say what she wanted to this piece of Imperial scum one way or the other, even if he broken every bone in her body.

"I told you…I don't know. Shows how much you really care for the people of this galaxy…You care more about datadisks than the lives of your own people…Like the way you treated my family before you murdered them…The way…" The words making her breathing steady but she refused to let her throat freeze up as he strode up to her and towered above her, listening with disgust at every word. "You treated me…You use my people when it's right for you then throw us back in the gutter when you're done with us. My people and my race are stronger than you and your Empire will ever be and after today I'll prove it! With the disks I stole from you!" She snarled, the little ember inside her igniting into a blaze, bracing for the pain with all the strength she had left, admitting her crime to the Empire but it would be enough to satisfy her watching the Imperials kill each other for their precious data. Having enough of her arrogance and disrespect he latched a muscled filled grip onto her throat and began to throttle her. Again he asked the question, the unpleasant nature of his tone and the lack of air to her lungs making her feel physically sick as after feeling a bone snap he threw her to the floor like she meant nothing before attacking her in the ribs. She couldn't help but utter a wail of pain but she would never give in, never give up just as Corso always told her. What Iz'phal didn't know in her mind swimming with light-headedness and almost blacking out through all the agony she hadn't noticed how the Admiral's vicious assault on her had affected Quinn. She assumed he didn't care anymore so she just let it go but the moment he heard he cries of pain, watched the suffering she was going through he felt himself wanting to look away or close his eyes. He flinched slightly as his superior laid into her ribs, the brute force of his attack making him think something for the first time since he had left her…He could lose her. Shaking his head to clear the needless emotions away he continued to stand to attention at his station but the smaller part of him knew they weren't needless emotions anymore. He couldn't just push them away. In all the conflict that been riling inside his mind he thought back to that time when they were close friends, when he valued her friendship. After all she had done for him, he had been so cold to her, cut off all contact when she needed him most and he understood why she hated him after all these years. Still keeping in his military guise so as not to arouse the suspicion of his superior that he was reconsidering his actions he knew all this was his fault. He had used her, played with her emotions then dumped her by the wayside with nowhere or no one to turn to. Her words of hate all made sense now. She thought he would still care for her, like the times before the Empire but he wondered now if she could ever forgive him after all he'd put her through. As the various emotions rushed through his head Riekenn's attack had still been battering her. When he relented his assault she collapsed to the floor, her beautiful face black and blue, covered in blood from the brutal blows. She finally let out what the pain felt like, crying as loud as her lungs would allow, not being allowed to move from the broken bones in her neck, wrist and ribs. She choked on her own blood, spitting the red fluid onto the floor to try and clear her throat, wheezing in her lungs as she tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. Realising after all this time he wanted her in his life Quinn stepped forward before he could lay another hand on her, trying to buy her as much time as possible while she was still alive. His superior arched an eyebrow at him, intrigued by his actions but Quinn was careful not to sound concerned or worried for her so kept his tone level and firm.

"Captain Quinn you have something to say on this?" The Admiral questioned him sceptically as Quinn was internally relieved to see he had fallen for his slight deception. Crossing his gloved hands in front of him as he gestured to the pretty twi'lek woman covered in blood and bruises on the floor.

"It would be most intriguing to have a word with her myself sir. After all we used to be close friends so any information she holds she will give straight to me" Quinn said, speaking the truth but using it to his advantage. Obviously pleased at the turn of events and Quinn standing up for the ideals of the Empire Riekenn gripped his shoulder and gave him a nod of approval.

"It heartens me to see you showing initiative Captain, after all this one is not worth my time. Report back to me everything she relays to you then bring her to my chambers…" At this a sly smile flashed across his face, wanting to reward himself but mentally scar her for life knowing she would never cross the Empire again after today.

"Of course sir as you command" Quinn responded willingly as Riekenn handed over the responsibilities to him before he strode from the room, knowing he would get the answers he sought soon enough. Not sure why another assault hadn't hit her yet she blinked, her swollen eyes and bloodied face bringing him to pity her. His superior had beaten her to within an inch of her life and even he, a solider of the Imperial military did not agree with such brutality. He knelt down by her side, being a skilled medic he knew he could help her, feeling for a pulse and in relief finding one but it was fading fast without proper aid. Being as careful as he could with her delicate frame wracked with pain he turned her over onto her side to prevent the blood rising up in her throat choking her. Her vision tunnelled and was merely a blur but she saw someone in an Imperial uniform aiding her?! She refused to believe this was the way of things but it was what she was seeing.

"Quinn…" Iz'phal croaked, her voice merely a trembling whisper as she was in so much pain she could barely utter the words. "What are you…" She began but Quinn didn't want her talking when he was trying to stabilize her condition. If all went well in him cutting intelligence off from her, redirecting their focus on another target and getting her safely off world she could be fully healed but not here, not with so many of his comrades eyes and ears snooping around. Then when all this was done he would make it up to her, admit he was wrong and apologise to her. It was going to be a rough road but he hoped she would find it in her heart to forgive him. With all that was happening Iz'phal was struggling to see straight as she felt a warm and gentle touch relocating her arms and hands to gain the best possible position of comfort.

"Iz, this isn't going to be any less painful if you move, please let me help you" Quinn protested, slightly confused when she looked up and saw worry or some form of concern swimming in his blue eyes as he found a kolto kit in one of the storage units in the room before beginning to patch up her wounds to the minimal amount. If he was going to succeed in getting her away from this place he couldn't have a fully healed twi'lek at his side. He was going to have to play this carefully as he was going to stay true to the Empire but still wanted her as a close friend.

"Wait…You…" Iz'phal rasped, almost lost for words as she thought he was going to abandon to her to her fate and give her to the Admiral but instead even through her intense discomfort she knew he was aiding her. Why all of a sudden did he care? Had he suddenly realised? Her mind was awash in conflict as all she wanted to do was run to Corso and burst into tears, having his soft, loving voice in her ear telling her all was going to be alright but to her confusion Quinn was aiding her, saving her…Saving her life. Her heart which had been pained, had been betrayed for much of her life before she had met the noble man in Corso swam in a new warmth, a feeling which made her realise…He did care…After all this time he did but she had just had to break through to him. "You're saving me…Quinn why?" she groaned again, giving another cry of pain as he accidently moved one of the broken bones in her neck and he soothed her gently running a hand over his forehead, determined to get her away from here as soon as he could before anyone could discover his actions. The higher ups would need convincing that she was no longer the target when he got her off world but he would be able to do that without a hitch. Quinn had the trust of all those in higher authority through his efficiency in the field and his unswerving devotion to execute every mission without mercy but seeing a girl that had meant to much to him many years ago getting physically abused in the worst way was almost too much. He would damn himself if he ever gave her up, almost like a piece of meat to his commander. He would not let that happen. He didn't answer her question and just continued to take away some of the scars.

It had all happened so quickly that for a moment she dreaded to think what would happen next. One moment she was being viciously tortured, the next minute aid arrived in the most unlikely form before Risha and Corso snuck through the Imperial stronghold without being detected and rescued Iz'phal as efficiently and painlessly as they could. Risha was the trained medic who set about healing her wounds or setting them up to heal. At first Corso was in such a state of shock when he saw the condition of his girl that he couldn't move, couldn't speak, was too taken aback by what those Imperial dogs had done to her. While Risha plotted the course somewhere far from Imperial tracking devices, she also did to her daily duty of attending to Iz'phal, giving her, her everyday medications and kolto injections, at times using rare substances to help heal her skin and lessen the bruising. Corso had vowed from that day he saw her face marred with bruises and blood that he would never leave her side again but almost scarred him internally for life when he had to sit at her side, gaze into her wounded expression and her grievous injuries. He only wished he could take her pain away with a simple word or gesture but he knew it would take Risha's knowledge and his love for her to pull her through. What Iz'phal didn't know was she was safe. Quinn had managed to leave a false trail for Imperial Intelligence, convincing the higher ups that she was not the target and gained access to a whole host of information of Smugglers and Crime Lords across the galaxy which were painted as the main problems for the Empire. Losing interest in Iz'phal quickly Admiral Riekenn was angered slightly to know Quinn had excused her off world but had mentioned after scanning her files she was no threat to the Empire and that other targets were responsible. Having now completely let the Empire off her trail and knowing she was in the safest hands all he could do was go about his duties and wait to hear news of her condition.

Risha had plotted the hyperspace codes to take them to Coruscant. A place where they would be welcomed and where Iz'phal would get the proper medical treatment she needed. Risha had managed to successfully stitch the wounds in both her eyes while Bowdaar in the chamber next to her was also on the mend, the Wookie wondering around the ship and making short, subtle growls wanting to see his friend but the only person who wanted to be with her was sitting right by her. A feeling of failure swept over him as he felt like he'd let this happen and it was his fault. She of course would never have him believe that but he would, staring into her pained face, the brutal blue and purple rings around her eyes and blood still staining her mouth, trying to keep his composure and stay strong for her but in the end just gazing at her in her condition was overwhelming as he slipped his fingers through hers and placed his forehead to her hand letting the tears fall from his eyes. She wanted to comfort him, tell him not to worry but every time she could glimpse her face she understood why.

"It's okay, Riggsy I'm gonna be okay…Did you think those Imperials could get me down…Not likely…" she whispered in a voice she hoped was strong but it was sheepish, a hint of fright present within it as she had the image in her head of the Admiral waiting to kill her before he got the last strand of information from her. "I gave them nothing…nothing…" she reassured him, using a lot of energy to tighten her hand in his but he merely cursed every Imperial to hell before running a warm hand over her brow, placing a linger kiss on her forehead.

"This is all my fault Iz. I should have been there for you. I let those monsters take you away. It should've been me…" Corso's voice wavered as he tried to put some strength in his tone to let her know he would stand strong for her but his heart bled for her when he had to keep looking at her like this for days with no end to the pain.

"Riggsy don't say that…" Iz'phal rasped through gritted teeth as a burst of pain shot through her chest then faded away again. "This only justifies what the whole galaxy…thinks about the Empire…You saved my life…" she managed as she bit her bottom lip and began to cry just wanting to be strong again, not wanting to lie here half dead with him worried to death for her. Being as gentle as he could, as he always was with her he brushed his thumb across her cheeks to wipe the tears away but they didn't stop as she felt guilt, an ever increasing guilt creep up inside her for not being able to defend her and for hurting all close to her.

"Izzy, my Izzy please don't cry. I'm here, we're all here. It'll be alright, everything's going to be alright…" he soothed her, his voice low and almost hypnotic as he pulled her gently by the neck as she gripped onto his forearm before her crying became sobs, letting out all the pain and suffering she had endured for the past week in Imperial prison, never wanting to see another one of their despicable kind again. Even the humming of his loving heart in her ear couldn't seem to bring her comfort as all she wanted to do was shut herself down, bury her mind somewhere where she could never dig up all the hurtful memories again as more tears flew from her bruised eyes, still not diminished in their beauty as he gazed into their depths and was relieved to see their determined spark was still there. Ever since he had declared his love for her he had always known she had a will to survive and it had been tested many a time but she had been able to pull through. He honoured her for every moment her will had been tested and was forever privileged to have a girl like her to own his heart, but it was times like this he wished he could heal her instantly, transport them to a wide, open green space where it was just them and no one else in the galaxy. She would have to get through this with his support and the healing of her injuries and then they could perhaps start discussing the future, but for now her immediate health was of upmost importance. Another face appeared in her mind's eye, it was a weak image but she still saw it and realised with a spark of life she had won back the heart of an old friend. Quinn had saved her that day, taken the Imperial army off their trail and was perhaps waiting to hear word from her. Whether she just could forgive him like that for everything in the past was one thing, but had he not been there she would've been a victim of the Empire like so many of her people and Corso would've been heartbroken. Her voice was a husky sound but her words were audible.

"Quinn…Why did he help me?" Iz'phal almost asked more to herself than to the man at her side as he refused to accept than an Imperial would aid his girl when they and their Empire were the cause of all their suffering in the first place.

"Iz, what are you talking about?" Corso soothed making sure she was comfortable, stroking a warm hand over her forehead. Through haze of pain and blurred memories she managed to recall him stepping to her side, the man she thought was the enemy and aiding in her escape from the Imperial base. Without his aid she wouldn't be breathing and when all this was over she had to forgive him, had to assume he still cared. Why else would he have saved her? Her head rang with all these questions but for now she just said what she saw.

"He saved me…Got me off their database. They'll never come…hunting for me again…" she managed to say in short racked breaths as he felt a discomfort growing inside him from all of this. Just sitting by his girl's side watching her suffer, not being able to help her made him felt as if a knife was stuck in his chest. He would give anything for her wounds to heal with the click of a finger but the reality was she would take many months to get better but one thing was certain through all of this: He would never leave her side again, never let anything happen to her. The way they stayed strong for each other was a testament to their love which had burned bright through the wars raging around them. As he held her hand and listened to the occasional words she spoke, trying to make sense of it all recently he had kept seeing things in his mind's eye, as if being granted a vision but sometimes he wanted to close his eyes and drift away with it when the dark times threatened to rise again. A luscious green and gold plain of fields with grazing nerfhearders, wide open spaces with lakes, grassy ground and mountainous valleys with the most beautiful sun rise in the galaxy. The images brought respite and comfort to his own peace of mind as after all their hard work chasing crime lords across the galaxy Corso wanted the day to come when they would leave this hectic life behind, when they would settle down in their own time, find their own place and think about family life. It was a calming thought, a place he wanted to be with her right now but this was the future and looking into her bruised, pale face he realised this was now. As his soft voice reached out to comfort her again, Risha knocked gingerly on the door, wearing a slim medical suit and short black boots, as usual her brown hair tied up in concentration when she was working. She scanned a tablet in her hand, examining the scans of the Captain's injuries to see if they were life threatening but a weight was lifted off his chest when she relayed the good news. Corso's eyes were wide in apprehension as he waited with baited breath for Risha's examination results, knowing that if it came down to it he would do whatever it took to make her better. He would not lose her, she would stay strong. Everything was going to be alright.

"Captain I've finished the analysis on your condition and you are one lucky woman. Your injuries will heal in time and the broken bones and bruising will mend when treated. Thank that Imperial for stepping in, in time when he did" Risha said smoothly, pressing nodes on her tablet as a wave of relief that Corso felt at the news nearly drowned him. His girl was going to live and that was all that mattered. The healing process would be long and at times painful but he would be at her side to guide her, comfort her and as always to love her. "It seems also Quinn got those Imperial off our back for us. Apparently now according to them we are no longer threats to the Empire, that will allow us to help you get on your feet again Captain" Risha explained as Corso threw a serious stare her way, still clasping Iz'phal's hand in his.

"Risha that's insane! Are you seriously suggesting that Imperial helped us? He may have had a connection with Iz yeah I'm not denying that, but he turned his back on her years ago. Do you really think he'd have the heart do those things for her?" Corso almost gawped at her as Risha flashed all the evidence she needed from the holoterminal at the side of the room and Iz'phal's details and whereabouts were no longer inside the military files. It took a moment for Corso to process the information, finding it difficult to swallow the truth but in the end he just gazed at her with his big brown eyes in concern, wanting the answer. "Was that what happened Izzy?" He whispered softly as she nodded, wanting to relay the whole story but he merely told her to rest for fear of her condition becoming worse, so she just held his hand and breathed deeply, knowing now she was away from those Imperial scoundrels and had her man at her side.

"I just hope in the future we can meet face to face, discuss the past and just have it all out in the open and admit our wrongs. Above all that's I want Riggsy, you must understand that…" Iz'phal sighed, just wanting everything to be right and well again as he nodded, only wanting what was best for her. If it meant rekindling an old friendship, no matter the loyalties or ties of that person he understood that. The reason within Corso told him that Quinn must've still cared for her, wanted her to live otherwise why would he have intervened. As much as he was pained to admit it, he owed the Imperial soldier her life and that was worth everything. His voice was low and soothing as Risha began to prep her latest doses of medication for her, going through her med kit methodically. Iz'phal managed to roll herself onto her side to look lovingly into his eyes; just grateful he was there, the one person who meant everything to her.

"Course Izzy, if he still cares for you and wants to make it up to you for what he did then he would've saved you. I know you two were once close friends and the fact you find it in your heart to forgive him shows courage Iz. Not everyone could be able to do that…" Corso praised her as she lifted her head slightly, a faint smile crossing her beautiful blue face still entwined with bruises.

"I only hope we get to…just talk it over. It would put my mind at rest…" Iz'phal explained, Corso knowing immediately what she meant, for by wanting to keep a valuable friendship she proved she had a kind and loving heart and it honoured him to be with a girl who battled on when all hope seemed lost. He just let her speak to him, on the occasion asking questions but listening to how she felt and was there to comfort her. Through the healing process over the next few month Iz'phal hardly, slept, spoke or ate, Corso alongside her every moment she was lying there and she appreciated his love now more than anything. She thought to the future, and it seemed prosperous, perhaps with the prospects of starting a family and settling down with the man who meant much to her. Her life would be complete if she could mend her friendship with Quinn, the first man she thought had truly loved her. She was willing to forgive him, but whether she would get that chance…It was difficult to tell.


	10. Meaningful Words

**Chapter 10: Meaningful Words**

 **1 year later:**

Having fully recovered, the bruising from her eyes now gone and the broken bones in her neck and ribs completely healed Iz'phal was able to go about her daily work and meet her contacts with Risha without having to be bed bound or in constant pain. Her face was now back to its full radiant colour and her eyes once again were full of life. The lack of movement she had, had in her condition had caused some of her clients to demand earlier payments for shipments, however she and her crew, especially with Corso's shrewd negotiating talents managed to pay all their balances on time. Iz'phal had never incurred a debt in her life and she didn't intend to start now. After a day of travelling to Ziost, Coruscant, Tatooine and back to Nar Shaadaa the young twi'lek woman wanted an early night as she bid goodnight to Risha and Bowdaar, Corso still doing the engine maintenance checks as she slipped into her room. Deciding to have a little sort out, she kicked off her ankle boots and took off her tank top and overcoat, slipping on a simple a short black lacy night dress as she rummaged under the bed. Eventually she found a small wooden box of what she thought was the last of her honey bars and besides a little sugar before bed wouldn't hurt. Iz'phal opened the box but a couple of sheets of paper met her eyes and knew by the handwriting instantly it was Corso's. Quickly taking a glance at the door and knew she was alone she was curious to see what he'd written. He had mentioned sometime about writing something for her, like a poem or a story but he had always said he'd never got round to it. Her heart leapt in excitement as she read the first line, pulling the box close to her, crossing her legs on the floor touched by what he'd written. It was addressed to her:

 _Dear Iz,_

 _I'm not a very good writer as you may know but I said one day I'd write you something. Now if this isn't any good say so and I'll write it again. It's only a few lines but it will express how I feel for you and I want to get this right…_

 _Your eyes are like the mountaintop, so clear and so true._

 _Your voice is like a summer's breeze, so warm and so pure._

 _Your smile is the light of the sun; it rises with every new day._

 _The ground you walk, the places you go and the people you meet I want to continue our journey together._

 _You will have my heart always and you will have mine._

 _Forever_

 _All my love_

 _Corso_

For a moment she wanted to cry tears of happiness from the joy of the words but she held her composure. He claimed he couldn't write, yet he expressed himself so clearly and meaningfully on paper. She was almost honoured he'd written these words for her as she folded the piece of paper with care, placing it back into the box before extracting another sheet, this one a few lines but along a similar pattern. Grinning almost from ear to ear, remembering how lucky she was to have a man who cared so much for her, she set her heart on reading all of them as the minutes ticked by. Each word she read made her heart do a little dance against her ribs, almost flattered by how he felt for her. After realising these were probably a surprise for her she slipped the paper neatly back into the box and slid it back under the bed before noticing the time and pulled the covers over her, sighing as her head nestled into the pillow. Someday when all their wheeling and dealing with the galaxy was done she just wanted to sit down with him and discuss their future. Corso had mentioned this on many occasions but it was just finding the appropriate time and to start making plans. As Iz'phal had said they were in no rush and both of them were still young but it something that was always lingering on both their minds. Contended that all was once again at peace in her life and the Empire would never hunt her down or find her again she closed her eyes and just drifted ever so slightly. Her cherry coloured lips rose into a smile however when she heard his soft voice in her ear, his arms snaking around her waist in a tender manner. As ever she welcomed his company, the way he displayed his affections for her always making her feel special but she wanted to give something back to him, something which would change both their lives forever.

"I didn't know you could write Riggsy" Iz'phal said curiously after a while, her voice its usual warm relaxed sound as he snuggled up close to her, leaning his chin over her shoulder.

"Well you know I can't Iz. I'd like get more practice but when I have time sweetheart…When I have time" he whispered kindly against her cheek as her beautiful brown eyes gazed into his handsome face, guessing she would have to tell him what she'd discovered as she rolled on top of him, nuzzling him with affection.

"I dunno about that Riggsy, you wrote me some pretty lovely things. You didn't have to do that for me…That's so sweet" Iz'phal cooed, as he stared at her, enraptured by the beauty of her face before he leaned forward placing a chaste on her lips, wrapping his arms around her neck, her long blue lekku hanging over his arms.

"Awww Iz how did you find that out…I was gonna give those to you…" Corso sighed as she merely gazed down into his eyes, the soft touch of her skin quickening his heartbeat in anticipation. "Just something I wanted to get done in my spare time. They're yours now…And every word I said Iz it's all true, it'll just remind you how much I love you if ever I'm not around to say it. Hope you liked them…" she nodded immediately wanting to express how much this meant to her before he had a physical yearning for her, but always wanting to keep her safe. She read the intentions in his eyes as she let him gently place her on her back, placing both arms either side of her head, placing several kisses on her face. Giggling in happiness she felt him slip a hand under her night dress, his soft fingers tracing up her chest. She replied through the kisses he was giving her, adoration swimming in her deep brown eyes.

"They mean the world to me…I only want to do something for you…" Iz'phal coaxed gently, running her hands over his hips, excitement gripping her as she wanted to express how she truly felt for him.

"Don't speak Izzy sweetheart, just let me show you how I feel for you…" Corso murmured against the crown of her head as she nodded but wanted to ask one more thing as touch was sending her into a state of bliss.

"When all our work is done Riggsy, when we've played our part I want us to settle down somewhere, get a spacious place of our own and perhaps I dunno maybe in the not too distant future we can have some kids to call our own too…" Iz'phal expressed her heart's desire warmly as she had said the exact thought he was dwelling on. Corso knew that looking ahead to the future with his girl was the most important thing but he could never tell her enough how much he loved her, how much she meant to him and there was only one way he could show he meant it.

"I was thinking along the same lines Izzy, they sure will be beautiful kids with a mother like you…" Corso complimented as she swooned at those words, feeling his other hand slip down her waist, stroking her hip as she collected him against her chest that beautiful smile always lighting up her face, igniting the fires of desire for her in his heart.

"It'll mean everything to have a family with you Riggsy...It would mean the world to me…" Iz'phal spoke warmly against his neck as she was about to speak again when the expression in his eyes made her forget what she was about say as she felt his lips trace her neck, her breathing quickening against his chest as the feel of his skin, the gentleness of his touch sent her drifting away, making her want him more than ever before.

"You better be careful what you ask of me Iz, for I just can't say no…I love you Izzy..." The warmth of his voice now sending her mind in circles she sighed, her back arching in a feeling of ecstasy as he brushed his hips against hers, his lips picking up hers. Not wanting to respond as she wanted to give herself to him there and then as she slipped the sleeves of her dress down from her shoulders, pulling at the collar of his shirt as he helped her throwing it to the floor, slowing down a moment just to look into her eyes, those eyes that had captivated his soul and penetrated his heart. She reached up a hand, brushing his cheek gently as a warm smile crossed his face, looking down at her, so beautiful, so innocent and she was his girl. Corso sometimes wondered if he was dreaming, if he would wake up to find her not there and for it all to be in his head but this was real, all of it and he'd be damned if he ever lost her, the one girl in his life that meant everything to him and always would do.

"Love you too Riggsy, loads and loads" Iz'phal breathed as he picked up where he had left off, his hand trailing over her stomach as he kissed her passionately on the lips, Iz'phal simply closing her eyes, drifting away with the blissful feeling as she returned the kiss with all the fire that was igniting in her heart. The night seemed to pass away quickly but Iz'phal was forever glad her love for him was reciprocated as they gave themselves to each other.

A few hours later Iz'phal stirred from her doze, raising her head from his chest, folded lovingly in his arms as she was slightly tired from the expression of their passions that night. Smiling sweetly she pecked him on the forehead as he opened an eye to see his girl gazing longingly at him but he didn't speak, drawing her closer to him as he clasped her hand in his. When he did speak his words washed over her like a healing chime as she felt his other hand trail down her lekku, as always being affectionate and gentle with her. She nuzzled the crown of her head under his chin, heart still beating furiously against her chest as he just held her, steadying his breathing as he stroked the tip of her head.

"Thank you Riggsy, that meant everything to me…You mean everything to me…" Iz'phal whispered warmly against his neck as he cradled her in his arms, just thinking over and over in his head how lucky he was to have a lovely woman at his side. His voice contained a seductive sweetness as she smoothed stray locks of his long brown hair away from his face, as his eyes just glowed with adoration up at her.

"You seem to forget Izzy, without you I would be half the person I am…You are my everything Iz. The light when all the dark, the warmth when all is cold, the hope when all seems lost. I never realised what I had until I knew she was right there in front of me…I needed you Izzy and I am yours…" he paused as he took the time to kiss the exposed skin of her neck as the softness of his touch made her mouth rise into a sweet smile, knowing she was the most fortunate girl alive to have a man so doting a caring as him. "Whatever you ask of me Iz, whatever you want of me you shall have it…You have my heart always Izzy sweetheart and don't you ever forget that…" Corso murmured against her cheek as Iz'phal's cheeks heightened in colour as he just let him hold her in his caring arms, knowing how it felt to be loved and it was the most wonderful feeling, a feeling that she would not give up for all the riches in the galaxy. He knew he had her heart as she had pledged it to him, loved him as he did her and that was all he ever wanted. Despite the ranting of Risha and Bowdaar outside the door at each other the couple just stayed in each other's embraces, just making the most of the moment while it lasted as he placed his lips to hers.

Life had never been better for Iz'phal Trua.


	11. There is Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Chapter 11: There is Light at the End of the Tunnel**

 **A Few Months Later:**

It had been many a year of bloody and violent conflict between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic but there was one soldier who was keen to take himself away from it all, no matter his loyalty to the cause. It had been at least two years since Quinn had saved Iz'phal from her imminent death and knew now that she would be safe, feeding his superiors false evidence and data files of new targets that would put the Imperial Military off her trail. Once the smaller part of him he wanted to bury forever had forced its way to the surface he had to save her. He may not have had the feelings for her that he once did but he still cared for her, still wanted her close in his heart and as a friend. He hoped that in the fullness of time she could find it in her heart to forgive him but more than anything he wanted her forgiveness, wanted the chance to apologise and mend the fragmented trust between them. He wanted to protect her, to be there for her and even though he knew the man at her side would be able to do that he just wanted to be her friend, give her a shoulder to cry on if she needed. None of his comrades in the military knew about the resurfacing of his feelings for his friend but he wouldn't show the obvious conflict he was in and just kept it to himself. It was a war torn day on Balmorra as was per usual, the sound of heavy turret and canon fire rang through the air consumed with smoke and the smell of empty ammunition cases as he just wanted to get away from all that. Having been given a brief reprieve from his duties he climbed to the top of the outpost hill from the Imperial's main base, being able to see most of the planet from there, although sadly the war and fighting had burned away most of its beauty and now all that was left was dust and barracks. However for Quinn this moment to himself allowed him to think on all the events that had happened. He knew deep down he should've never accepted the mission to captured Iz'phal but loyalty at the time had driven his duty. He would always be devoted to the Empire, always take his work seriously and now never at the expense of a friend. Quinn had learnt a valuable lesson that day, never to take a friendship for granted, especially when it concerned somebody as loyal and as caring as Iz'phal. His feelings for her had developed through their childhood but expressing them early had caused him to abandon her and it made a hole in his heart that he had never been able to fully explain to her why and apologise to her. He hoped one day to admit his wrongs to her, to just hold her and tell her he was sorry but perhaps in the future he would get that chance. Quinn just gazed thoughtfully on the horizon, dressed plainly in long trousers and a tightly fitting grey shirt, the breeze tousling his short dark hair, hands hanging limp at his sides as he admitted to himself it was pleasant to have time away from the strict regimented day to day running's of the Empire and being able to be free once in a while. His mind again ever focusing on the future was just glad Iz'phal was away from this war torn place and felt at rest with his conscience that he had done the right thing. All those years ago they both were young and perhaps he had forced the situation on her but in doing what he did, abandoning her and not excepting any responsibility she had shunned him and rightly so. He could only hope that she would accept him back into her life. Of course he had regretted what he'd done to her but he hadn't displayed it or been allowed to show any emotion and had tried to forget about it. But he couldn't forget about her, never a girl like Iz'phal. She had kept him close when all seemed lost, valued his friendship and she had honoured him for that until that morning, the morning where he gathered his clothes and left, cutting off all communication with her. His heart panged at the memory and his usually steel like resolve wavered a little. He wanted nothing more than to leave this wretched world and explain how he felt then and there but knew duty and honour bound him to stay. At least away from here and the Empire he knew she was safe and perhaps in the future he would be able to reconcile with her, tell her that he still cared. There could never be anything between them again and he was preparing to except that as she had a man in Corso that cared so deeply for her and he didn't want to come between them but merely wanted to tell Iz'phal he was wrong for what he did and that he still wanted to be a part of her life. Still he wanted the Imperial operation on Balmorra to be successful so that the battle wearied soldiers and he especially could be given leave of the field to return home. With the constant fighting which had occurred within the last decade this had hardly happened and so Quinn was travelling from world and world seeing nothing other than destruction. He knew Iz'phal if he ever saw her again was going to try and persuade him to join the Republic, to leave the Empire behind but as much as he valued her and her friendship she had to respect the cause he had joined and if she was any great friend she would. He would be there for her whenever she needed but she would have a hard time excepting him fighting for the other side. Still friendship was a remarkable thing and could break through such barriers and it was at times like this Quinn was glad that the moral conscience from his childhood had not died when he enlisted in the Imperial Army but merely buried it away until it found the need to be resurfaced again. At least his conscience could rest knowing she was safe and that he had done what was right by him and more importantly by her.

 _I did care for you Izzy, I did at a time have feelings for you but what I did was wrong and you have a right to hate me for what I did. I only want to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you so that we can put this painful memory behind us. I want you in my life Izzy as a close friend and I want to have that opportunity to make it up to you. I will explain what I did and why and then at least I have been honest and truthful with you. You are now happy and have moved on but I just want to see you even if it is for one last time just to tell you I regret hurting you…I want to be there for you Iz, and when all this fighting is done I shall try to find you to make up for all the lost times. I can only apologise for what I did to you a thousand times over but I only hope you come to forgive me…If you ever need me I shall be here._

His thoughts tailed off as the sound of the Imperial distress beacon, summoning all troops immediately back to the base. Knowing his return to Sobrik was imminent Quinn made his way down the winding slopes, through the war torn villages, no doubt to halt a threat to the Empire's authority on Balmorra. Still the thoughts if his long lost friend rang clear in his head.

It was time to make things right again and when he had the chance he hoped to earn her forgiveness but for now it was going to be a long and arduous road. He wanted to make it to the end of the road if it gave him a chance to reunite with her and get the past out into the open.

It would make everything better and he would do everything to tell her how he had felt for all those years she'd despised him. He wanted the days of old to return again, the days when they used to care for each other and he would give anything to have that opportunity.

He knew no feelings beyond friendship could ever exist between them again as she had a loving man at her side but just to see her again and get a bond back with her was worth anything.


	12. The First Step into a New Life

**Chapter 12: The First Step into a New Life**

It was a lovely spring day on the planet of Naboo where everything seemed so green and peaceful. Iz'phal had longed to visit the world adorned with the nobility of the galaxy for years but she had never got the chance until their travels had taken them to the Naboo system to meet with the head of a very important house. Having to wear their finest attire Iz'phal and Risha both presented themselves before the leader of the house before making a done deal and securing the credits, the credits which she and Corso would no doubt put towards securing a place for the future. Feeling as if nothing could go wrong and her heart as light as a feather Iz'phal and her partner strode along the banks of a luscious flowing river, both now dressed down now the meeting was over, Iz'phal wearing a simple overcoat and tunic while Corso wore a lose fitted shirt and short leggings. Iz'phal had always spoken of how they should come to Naboo someday, Corso wondering why she would make the stop until now. The beauty of the world from the moment they had entered the system took his breath away, with nothing but green woods and tall mountains for miles around while waterfalls and rivers wound effortlessly through the terrain, bringing life to all that dwelt there. It was very pretty he admitted but in his heart he had a soft spot for Alderann and the beauties that it possessed. With Risha and Bowdaar making repairs on the ship and taking some down time the couple walked along the river bank engaging in business talk, his fingers laced through hers, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. Anyone passing by could tell they were close by the way in which he intimately held her but Iz'phal had waited until this very moment to tell him the wonderful news. She wanted to wait until the right time to tell him but she believed that time was now as her cheeks took on a more rosy tinge than usual, making her look fragile, almost docile as Corso knew his girl was concealing something by the expression in her eyes.

"Naboo huh…" Corso sighed, taking in the vast amounts of greenery and stunning colours of the landscape around him as he lowered his arm to her waist "I sure know why you took the time to see this place. It sure is beautiful" His soft voice almost snapping her from her trance as she was so taken away with the fresh surroundings and his company that she found no words with which to reply for the moment.

"I mean I know Alderann is pretty on all but if we settled down here I wouldn't complain. I hear they do the best Rancor steaks…" Iz'phal said cheerfully as he paused their walking pace to catch her chin in his hand and just stare into the beauty of her face, hooked by her gaze. Now was the time, she just had to say it. Locked in his arms and surrounded by peace for the first time in many months and she may not get a chance to say it again as at first she struggled to get the words out, Corso knowing she had something important to say by the excited glint that shimmered in her brown eyes.

"All right come on Iz, what is it?" he sighed, gazing quirkily down at her his arms hanging over her shoulders, pecking her on the forehead "You have something to tell me don't you." Indeed she did but this was something that was going to change their lives forever, something that she was totally prepared for but she wondered if he was. She just listened to the crashing waterfalls around them; let the sound of running water and the soft beat of his heart soothe her as she looked up from his chest, exhaling deeply, just so excited to tell him.

"Well it's kinda big…" She began to say before shaking her head, her long lekku waving down her back with the movement as she beamed up at him, colour present on her fair face. "What I mean to say is its super important and it's going to be change for both of us but I sure am ready" Iz'phal smiled sweetly and eagerly awaiting her news with bated breath he held her close to him, before she said it, those words she'd been wanting to get out for a while and at first it was a shock before the happiness began to swell within him like a blazing fire, even more proud of his girl now than he ever had been. "Something wonderful has happened…" She breathed out gently, her warm breath brushing against his neck as he looked at her, brown eyes wide with apprehension hanging onto her every word. "Riggsy I'm pregnant…" She sighed, a bright smile lighting up her face, her cheeks heightening in colour as he stared at her for a few seconds, his words stuck in his throat unable to react other than just to take in what she had said. Until great joy burst up within him as he pulled her close in his tender hold, rocking her backwards and forwards against his chest gazing longingly into her eyes. He cupped both her cheeks in his soft hands, her radiant smile sending his heart in circles as he got the words out but they were an excited tremble, his mind already planning ahead for their future. However he knew now he was going to have to be extra protective of her, making sure she didn't over exert herself or work too hard, just wanting her to be as comfortable and calm as possible as she brought their child into the galaxy.

"Izzy that's…I mean…Iz I don't know what to say…" he crooned warmly down at her before holding her closer to him, spilling his heart, saying what he truly meant. "That's wonderful Iz…When did you find out?" Corso asked, evidence of how much this meant to him written on his face as she placed both her hands on his chest, happiness and relief gripping her, for a tiny part of her thought he would think it was too soon but by the way he held her, the expression dancing in his deep brown eyes she knew how happy but slightly taken a back he was.

"Only just a few weeks ago…I can understand if you think this is too soon for us but it will be a life changing moment for us…Are you happy Riggsy?" she asked timidly as the obvious nature of the question had him spin her around in his hold, a great sense of euphoria gripping him, as to have his offspring of his own with the girl that meant the world to him was more than he could hope for.

"You have no idea what this means to me Izzy…What you've done for me, done for us I'm just a bit overwhelmed Iz but…Of course I'm happy you silly nerfhearder! I'm going to be a dad!" he grinned from ear to ear, as he laced his fingers through hers, his heart hammering against her chest. She giggled, nuzzling her nose against his never feeling for all the world that she could be happier. "Right well we got to get planning Iz…Well no rephrase that I got to get planning. You have to take it easy and don't go on crazy smash and grab raids unless me and Risha say it's okay" Corso said in all seriousness of the situation as he had nearly lost her to the evil Imperials and he would not lose her again, especially when she was in this fragile state. She needed his protection and love more than ever as she just gazed up at him knowing she would have to put her business on hold for a while but it was to start their life as a family and that was worth more than any money or job in the galaxy.

"Yes sir…" chuckled Iz'phal as he locked his arms around her lower back, drawing her intimately close to him but realised he was serious. She was not to strain herself in any of her daily activities from now on and if need be he would make sure she took all the necessary precautions.

"Iz I'm damn serious. I don't want anything bad again ever to happen to you. Just let me be here for you. It'll all be alright Izzy sweetheart I promise you" he soothed gently as she knew he was worrying about something happening to her but she pushed the notion away knowing all was going to be fine and she would give birth to their first born.

"I just want to everything to go right that's all…" the fair face blue skinned twi'lek voiced her concerns as he still continued to sway her in a comforting gesture in his hold as she pressed herself against him, looking deep into his eyes. "I've had my misfortunes in my life and this time nothing will go wrong…We can finally be a family and it…" She paused to get the right words out in this moment as the blissful revelation that he was going to be a father still ran around in his head, the sounds of the waterfalls and stream around them making his heart feel lighter than it had done in many years. "It means everything to me…We start the next part of our lives together and I'd share it with no one else" Iz'phal whispered coaxingly up at him as just wanting to express what she'd done for him and how much she meant to him and would always be his loving girl, the only girl who would have access to his heart he picked up her lips in a tender kiss, laying her arms over his shoulders as she accepted the loving gesture. Feeling happier than she'd ever been throughout her life she just relaxed in his hold, letting him express how he felt for her and it made her heart almost melt inside her chest. She felt in this one moment that nothing could be so perfect as the couple stood wrapped in each other's arms, the human and the twi'lek girl who had once been the closest of friends now devoting themselves to each other and any person walking past them on the Naboo banks that day would've seen how much the loved one another.

Life was perfect.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

 **6 Years Later:**

The Imperial officer was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the place as his ship touched down on the surface of Alderann that morning. It was clear blue sky, with not a wisp of white within it as the sun with all its warmth bathed the mountainous, fresh landscape in the feeling of spring. It had been quite some time since he had felt this mesmerized by something and this relaxed, admitting to himself that not worrying about the stresses and strains of Imperial life was a burden off his chest. He had managed to trace Iz'phal to the beautiful planet of Alderann and wondered if this was where she really set her heart on being. It had been many years since he had last seen her and that was when she had expressed how much she hated him. He only hoped with all those years she had moved on, started a new chapter in her life while he set out to make things right, to admit his wrongs and regain his valuable friendship with her. If there was one thing Quinn despised it was throwing away a friendship that was meaningful, and one selfish mistake, that one night with her had nearly made him dead to her but things were different now. He felt remorse, regret for his actions and only wished to let her know how he felt. After years of warring between the Empire and the Republic the two sides had managed to negotiate a fragile peace treaty, granting a ceasefire to the relief of most of the soldiers from both armies so that they could go home. Malavai Quinn had been granted immediately leave of the Imperial operations on Balmorra when word of this cease fire had reached his superiors thus allowing him to go where he wanted freely without hindrance and he knew what he had to do, who the first person was he had to see. After all she had suffered and been through in her past the least he could do was see her again, face to face even if it was just for one last time to let her know how truly sorry he was for that night and everything else that had happened after then. _It was true…_ He thought to himself as he disembarked his ship just grateful to feel the cool breeze on his face and breathe in clear air that didn't smell of smoke and blood… _I did have feelings for her, I even loved her once but that bond can never exist between us again. After all she seems settled down with the right person and she is happy. I just want to set things right and even if she doesn't forgive me at least I can sleep a little easier knowing that I did the right thing by her…_ His thoughts trailed off as he exited to spaceport, just feeling like a normal individual in the galaxy not carrying any weight or responsibility and it was a pleasant feeling. The first beauty to catch the eye when one strode through the marketplace and walked around House Organa was the tall mountainous hills that surrounded the landscape, a gelid breeze blowing through the air rustling the leaves in the trees. The air was so clear and refreshing, the grass so green, the sky so blue that he could've spent forever just standing there, taking in the beautiful surroundings. It was the height of spring on Alderann but even the chill from the mountains was felt down here at ground level. There was a war raging on Alderann but it was for the throne, which had the correct bloodline to rule. It was almost a civil war as the families of the noble houses fought among themselves as to who was the rightful ruler of Alderann but this was a war that neither concerned the Empire or the Republic, even though both sides backed several of the houses it was not of much concern and so the Empire had withdrawn its troops from Alderann almost altogether, safe for a few outposts here and there. Quinn was glad that at last he was on a world where the war and all its troubles could not follow him, finally bringing a peace to his conscience that he never thought he'd feel. Alderann unlike many of the other worlds in the core was a remote, unindustrialized planet, determined to make its own way in the galaxy without relying on commercial powers such as Coruscant and Balmorra. Through a huge growth in natural resources such as minerals and crops Alderann had produced life changing mining techniques to harvest the rich elements growing within the mountains, allowing the world had become popular for its eco-friendly methods of harvesting. Providing the galaxy and its many worlds with much needed resources, Alderann like Naboo became a world not only famous for its natural produce but for its breath-taking scenery and beauty. Quinn was just thankful he was on a world where he could truly put his duty, as much as it meant to him to one side and focus on the one person who really deserved his attention. Making his way through the winding walkways he set his concentration on finding her, even if he had to trek across half of Alderann he would do so. To find the friend who meant so much to him.

Spring was the most pleasant it had been for several years on Alderann, the warm sun bathing the land in an orange glow as it made its way gliding over the horizon. The spot which the couple had set their heart on was indeed in some isolation to the rest of the houses and the main towns but that's how they had wanted it: Just a quiet, peaceful spot to bring up their family and to live their lives without complications or strains. It was a large, spacious homestead with golden and green fields stretching out for miles into the distance, surrounded by a crystalline winding lake which flowed through the land, the sound of running water most pleasant to the ear. The terrain had the most specular view of Alderann's mountain ranges; in the distance beyond the scenic dwelling their huge towering masses were visible, even on the cloudiest of days. Several tall poplar trees surrounded the fields where Nerfhearders grazed peacefully and colourful Flutterplumes sang their chorus taking their wings to the skies. It was indeed a dream but one that had been realised by years of hard work and teamwork. It was almost like a work of art as Iz'phal gazed out happily at their beautiful patch of land and thought to herself… _Haven't we done well._ It was a fresh start for the both of them but she had never imagined it would be this heavenly. The couple had not retired but mainly just put their work on hold to realise their dreams and to bring up their family. Iz'phal and Corso were now parents of two young ones, a human boy of seven years and a twi'lek girl the mirror image of Iz'phal of five years. Iz'phal just sighed in happiness watching them run around with him in the fields, the twi'lek girl hauling her father down by the legs as both children leapt on top of him, trying to see if he was ticklish as he burst out laughing flinging his arms around both of them. She was so pleased that Corso had took to being a dad so well, just so happy that he would always be around to support her and that now they had offspring of their own things would be different. She ran out of the front door, her beautiful face a mask of happiness, her daughter's identical brown eyes reflecting joy as she picked up her daughter and spun her around in her arms, Corso still holding their son, who very much had his face and eyes as he smiled warmly up at her. The fact she had given him what he had always wanted and asked for nothing in return, just a family and a girl to have his heart made him realise how fortunate he was. She was a wonderful mother to the children and who knows in the future perhaps they would have three or maybe four, but for now he was contended with what he had and this was what being in paradise truly felt like. A soft breeze blew across the plains, the soft crow of the Nerfhearders drifting through the valley as Iz'phal nuzzled her daughter with affection before the boy harped in a playful tone, making his point over and over.

"Look mum, I got father, I got him this time!" laughed the brown haired boy as he still continue to tickle him while he was on the ground.

"You sure did, Riggsy I told you to watch out for our boy. He's growing damn fast!" Iz'phal giggled as he managed to sit up and flash a contended smile at her.

"Our little Jacen, he's got his father's eyes and his mother's heart…" Corso grinned, a protectiveness in the hold of their boy as his cheerful voice reached his ears just wanting him to go and have fun.

"Father can me and Jacen go play now?" piped up the young twi'lek girl they had named Hann'ah, her shimmering brown eyes reflecting the expression of her mother and he couldn't seem to resist.

"Oh go on then, both of you" Corso sighed chasing them off into the open fields, his heart pounding against his chest "But be back for dinner tonight and don't stray too far!" Corso called after them as the excitement danced in both their eyes as brother and sister dashed after each other into the distant field, the sun warming their backs as they ran.

"Would you just look at this place…" Iz'phal coaxed sweetly as she slipped a hand in his, gazing at the beautiful surroundings, knowing she was the luckiest girl alive as he wrapped his arms around her neck just happy to finally be settled down somewhere and with the person who meant the world to him. "They grow up so fast!" Iz'phal chuckled as he beamed warmly down at her, his handsome face drawing her in as she closed her eyes feeling the softness of his hand on her cheek.

"They are the most gorgeous little bundles of life I could've ever hoped for…You've made me so happy…Thanks Izzy" he told the truth lovingly against the crown of her head, entwining his hands in her lekku as without warning he pulled her down into the long sun drenched grass, Iz'phal just going with it as they rolled over and over in each other's arms under the clear sky until they came to a stop, his eyes gazing down into her beautiful face as she just let him lie there with her on the soft ground, interlocking her arms around his neck pulling him close. "You've given me everything I could ever dream of Iz, everything I always wanted and it means the world to me…Love you Izzy…" he purred gently against her neck as she still clung to him, memorized by the softness in his eyes, swept away with the tenderness of his embrace.

"Trust me Riggsy, this wouldn't be happening if I wasn't with the right person. This place is so beautiful and I'm happy our kids can grow up on such a beautiful world…I see Hann'ah taking after me, confident with a blaster or two…What about Jacen?" she asked warmly stroking the back of his neck and down his back as for a moment Corso thought of the many paths his boy could take before having a clear cut idea in his mind as the cool breeze rustled the tall grass.

"Who knows Iz, maybe one of the greatest pod racers this galaxy's ever seen" Corso grinned seeing Iz'phal's eyes light up at that proposition, seeing a mischievous light flicker in his eyes running her hands over his waist just gazing back. "One of these days Iz they may be fortunate enough to have two more brothers and sisters…That's a strong possibility" he crooned seductively in her ear as a shot of pleasure rushed up her spine just wishing to share this moment with no one else.

"Aww Riggsy, you're so sweet…I'm just so happy" Iz'phal responded in a soft whisper as no matter what had happened in the past, all the abuse she'd suffered that was all gone and she would've happily lay in the grass with him, in his loving arms, his warm voice sending her mind spinning in circles as nothing in the whole galaxy could take this moment away from her.

"As am I Izzy sweetheart…As am I…" he spoke lovingly against her neck as she tightened her arms around his neck, feeling his lips trace hers, her heart just melting away at his touch as if she tried to respond he only wanted to express how he felt for her through his actions rather than words. While he had her like this he was reminded how much he was in love with her, the memories of when he first displayed his love for her that night on Balmorra swimming inside his head. As she returned the kiss with more intensity he pulled away her overcoat, revealing the fair skin of her shoulders and arms. All Iz'phal could do was murmur a longing _thank you…_ to him as he caught her words and pulled back from her slightly regretfully breaking the kiss as he just lay contended in her arms listening intently, running a hand down the back of her head and over her lekku.

"I am most fortunate…Most girls would probably kill to be in my position" Iz'phal giggled as his touch was making her giddy as she felt his fingertips massaging the back of her head.

"Meh maybe Iz, but I only need the one girl and I have her right here…Am I glad I met you Izzy or we wouldn't be here" Corso murmured against the crown of her head as her heart pounded swiftly against her chest, her pulse coming on faster as she ran her hands down his strong forearms.

"I suppose that's true…" Iz'phal sighed, the warmth of the sun's rays tickling her skin as her heart became so light she like it was going to fly from her chest as he lowered himself to his forearms, deep brown eyes just gazing longingly at her. "Love you dear Riggsy, so much…" Iz'phal's voice was almost as soft as the breeze itself as he held her with such care and intimacy that she was almost paralyzed by it.

"Izzy if I had to say how much I love you I'd be here forever…Why say it when I can show it sweetheart…" Corso crooned into her neck as a wide smile split across her fair face as she let his slender, yet muscular frame smother her as her breathing began to quicken from anticipation. She decided not to respond but just let him spoil her in his affections, the grass tickling her skin and was just about to return the favour when Hann'ah ran up to them, wondering what her parents were up too. Immediately Corso helped her to her feet but still held her by the hand, a small part of him slightly annoyed at the interruption but his children were everything in his life, just like Iz'phal was.

"Hey darling you okay?" Iz'phal asked as she picked up their daughter and held the young, spritely twi'lek girl close to her chest, nuzzling her face an expression of closeness among twi'lek families while her father ran a hand over her forehead.

"Mummy Jacen doesn't want to play…" Hann'ah whined slightly, gripping and pulling on her mother's lekku another symbol of closeness between mother and daughter as the comforting voice of her father seemed to bring some explanation to her.

"He probably just wants time by himself Han, but don't worry we'll all do something together…" he smiled at her before Iz'phal nodded, the young twi'lek girl happy that at least her parents would play with her unlike her grumpy brother. Just before Iz'phal was about to set out a game for them all to play a voice consumed with emotion as his voice caught her ears as she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. For a moment Corso was defensive of his girl and rightly so after what he almost did to her, then remembered he had saved her life and slowly backed down. Quinn just gazed at the beautiful spot around him before fixing his gaze her on, having trekked across half of Alderann it was relief to see her alive and well. This time however she noticed something different about him. He was much more relaxed, a peace about his being she hadn't see since all those years ago on Ord Mantell as his blue eyes shimmered with kindness, the breeze ruffling his short black hair.

"Riggsy, I'll be with you soon. Just give me a minute" Iz'phal soothed gently as reluctant to leave her alone with him but understanding why he was here he stepped forward, Iz'phal about to protest in case Corso put a blaster to his head but he merely nodded in respect and shook him roughly by the hand.

"You were the Imperial that saved my girl's life, that makes you welcome here" Corso said, his tone still short as he knew why he had come to Alderann "You may stay as long as you need" he offered before pecking Iz'phal on the forehead, whispering something in her ear that Quinn could not catch as he spied the blue skinned twi'lek girl in her arms and only realised now how far they had moved on. All those years he had not seen her and they now had a family of their own, but it was pointless to be making those bonds if she refused to forgive him and if anything that's all he wanted: Her forgiveness. "Izzy don't be long okay" Corso said, knowing that if there was any time she had to make up with her long lost friend it was now and guessed she was safe with him so respected what his girl wanted.

"I won't Riggsy, don't worry…It'll be fine" Iz'phal cooed sweetly as she lowered her daughter to her feet, drawing a kiss from his lips as the little twi'lek girl ran off into the fields her father chasing after her as she giggled happily as the grass tickled her legs. For a moment Iz'phal just stared at the man before her when Corso and their daughter had ran off not knowing how to get the words out. She was so shocked at the sudden appearance of her old friend that she could hardly speak, her attractive face a mask of surprise as she seemed to forget all he'd put her through. She leapt at him, flinging her arms around him in a relieved embrace just overjoyed that he had made the effort to find her and to physically see her. This proved one thing which she had doubted for many months: He did have a heart and he did care for her. It took a while for him to accept her excitement as he placed a hand behind her head, drawing her close to him as she held him not wanting to let go. After a moment she relinquished her hold on him but he still clung to her as if he let go he suspected she was going to run off into the distance and not want to know him again. Iz'phal stayed routed to the spot, gazing up into his expressive blue eyes still amazed by his sudden presence before her. The moment having past Quinn slackened his hold on her, cautious that if Corso was watching he would not approve of him holding her for too long but he knew the two had some important matters to patch over so he understood that and left them in private for a while.

"Quinn…?" Iz'phal questioned softly wanting to doubly make sure it was him but by the expression in his eyes, the good she knew he always had in his heart she knew it was him. "How'd you know I was here?" she asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead just so pleased to see her and looking in good health.

"You know me Iz I have my ways" Quinn responded as he paused to break eye contact with her taking in the surroundings and realised now this was her home, the place where she had set her heart on and it was beautiful and saw why she was attached to it. "You live here now?" he asked, Iz'phal's brown eyes beamed brightly at him as she nodded gesturing to the landscape around them and the homestead on the highest most point of the hill.

"I never thought me and Riggsy would ever find a place like this but it is beautiful. We have a whole flock of Nerfhearders too. I'll show you round if you like?" Iz'phal suggested as delighted at the prospect to see where she lived he accepted immediately as they strode side by side through the grassy plains to her home. They engaged in small talk along the way, Quinn waiting for the appropriate moment to say his true reason for visiting her as he admired the spaciousness of the place and the wide open green spaces. She showed him around all the Nerfhearder pens and Flutterplume cages and explained how they would harvest the Flutterplume eggs for the winter. Iz'phal throughout her first few years of being a mother had learnt to make the most delicious treats and had time to bake when the eggs were ready for harvesting. It was a new way of life for her but she enjoyed getting up early in the morning with Corso or whoever's turn it was to let out the Nerfhearders and feed the livestock. It was a much slower life but one Iz'phal was enjoying with all her heart and sometimes wondered when their kids were grown up if they'd ever go back to work…She wanted to stay here as every day she awoke at the side of the man she loved, saw her children looking so well and just though to herself… _Well then, things turned out pretty rosy after all…_ She knew she was most fortunate, especially when she had everything she'd even wanted in her life…A place to call home, a loving man by her side, children whom she loved with all her heart and of course her nearest and dearest friends who she cared so much about. Throughout much of the tour of her home he asked the occasional questions, voicing his enthusiasm especially about the Flutterplume and Wings breeding programme before they took a walk down to the river winding down through the grasslands and knew with an air of silence between them he had to be strong, find the courage within himself and take the lead otherwise he could lose her friendship forever. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he turned his face to gaze at her, just pleased she was so happy but his conscience would never rest until this came out into the open. He had to say it now.

"Iz this is a very beautiful place and I am glad you are so happy but all those years ago I just want you to know that…" he paused, placing his gloved hands behind his back as they continued their slow walking pace, Iz'phal immediately snapping from her trance as she knew what he was going to say. "It was my fault, what I did to you was wrong. I should've explained but we were both too young and naïve to understand and I made a mistake…Back then Iz I did love you but I suppose I was just too brazen to understand the consequences of my actions…" Quinn paused, almost waiting for her to reply but she was stunned by his courage for a moment before she let him continue, trying to keep the tone in his voice strong refusing to let the wrong emotions come to the surface as the sunlight caught the leaves of the trees around them, dappling the ground with dots of light. "I left you that morning Iz because I just didn't want to take responsibility and now I understand why you hated me. I never knew what I had then until I lost it and I know you are settled and I am happy you have found the person for you but I just want to know how sorry I am. That's why I've come here Iz, as you deserve nothing less than an apology face to face and if it came from behind a hologram you'd think me a coward…" Again he ceased his flow of speech as she just gazed at him, eyes wide with apprehension, not expecting him to be so brave, to bring up to past and speak so maturely about it in front of her. "You need not blame yourself for anything Iz, as yes you had feelings for me at the time but there was no need for me to lie to you then use you and abandon you. What I did to you was utterly wrong and I understand if you still can never fully forgive me but I just wanted to let you know Iz you mean a lot to me, you are still in my heart one of my closest friends and even I would never let the Empire impede that…" He paused again and was about to speak when she replied almost too stunned to get the words out but touched at how much he obviously meant it and how the apology was heartfelt and real. She looked at him seriousness etched on her perfect face as the water flowed on by effortlessly below them, sending her into a tranquil piece of mind.

"Quinn…I don't know what to say…" she stammered slightly before lifting her face to catch his eye contact and knew he meant every word but why here, why now? Why wait all this time? Still she was conflicted about the nature of his apology and still wanted a proper explanation. "You came all the way out here to apologise to me…I thought you didn't care" Iz'phal said a little unsure of her feelings at the moment as she paced away from him then, eyes lowered to the floor, arms hanging limp by her sides. "But Quinn it's been years, years since your Empire nearly beat me to death. Why wait until now to come and find me? You had all that time!" Iz'phal growled slightly as the bitter part of her past began to surface to the forefront of her mind as she paced back and forth between them as he explained, trying to calm her distress.

"Iz I was not allowed to leave my post on Balmorra. This war is tearing this galaxy apart. If I had been able I would have come to find you sooner but I refuse to hurt any more people that are close to me…I can't go through with it. I may still work for the Empire but Iz you have to listen to me. I never supported what that troop did to you and your family that day; In fact when I heard what they did I was tempted to defect to the Republic…" He made his way to silence as that statement angered her slightly, the memory being brought to the surface as tears sprung up from her deep brown eyes.

"So why didn't you?!" Iz'phal snapped exasperated as she paused her tirade to gauge his response "Why stay with a regime you know fights for the wrong reasons. Why support them?!" She almost cried out as Quinn took a step towards her but she fully expressed herself now, not holding anything back as he was going to know how she felt one way or the other. "Did you not even stop to consider how I would feel after you left?! You know damn well I loved you. You just used my age and my gullible mind to get to me, to make me believe every damn lie you whispered to me. Why leave and cut me off?! Did you not think how that would impact me? Why Quinn?" Iz'phal almost shouted as she just wanted a truthful answer but this time she got it, his response more impassioned and apologetic than she had ever heard it as she just cooled her head, dispelled the bad memories and listened.

"The Empire is a way of life Iz, it's not what I want forever…Those days on Ord Mantell are passed Iz and you know they are. I did love you and you know I did but you were the first girl I was ever with. I was young and stupid Iz and I regret every waking moment what I did to you. It should have meant more to me but I just didn't know how to express my feelings for you in words. You were the first girl that really meant something to me and it was all my fault that I left you. Don't you understand Iz?" he pleaded with her as she turned to face him, her heart fluttering as a sense of calm washed over her. She played the events over and over again in her head. He had saved her when the Admiral was about to kill her, he got the Empire away from hunting her and then out of the blue when given leave of the fighting he had come to find her to express how he truly felt. She knew deep down he cared and she wanted a friendship with him but how could she know to trust him after all that had happened in her past life, after what the Empire had done to her. He took another step towards her and this time she didn't retreat, just let him pour his soul out onto her, her heart almost bleeding as she wanted to accept his apology but her conscience wasn't letting her just yet. "You mean a lot to me Iz and I'm sorry if my fellow Imperials have treated you badly…" he stated trying to mend things over but she crossed arms and looked down at the floor, tears falling over her cheeks and down her chin.

"You know how badly the Empire has treated me. Why suddenly feel all sorry about that now. You could've had the chance all those years ago but you didn't…I just don't know what to do Quinn…I feel so lost…" Iz'phal confessed the difficulty she was having and this was all a bit of a shock to her. In the end she just pressed her cheek to his chest letting the tears fall as it was better to get all the feelings that she had supressed for so many years and it lifted a weight of her heart. "This war must end Quinn don't you see that. I have lost so many friends to this damn fighting and I don't want to lose another one. I don't want to lose you…" she admitted for behind all her toughness he had exposed her soft inside and it caught her off guard to know he truly meant every word he said. Why else would he venture all the way to Alderann to find her if she didn't mean anything? Why now? The thoughts played themselves over and over again in her mind until she realised, he did care for her and he valued her friendship. If not why was he here? In the end she wanted to forgive him because he meant the apology because he truly was sorry and that was all she'd wanted from him. "The past is in the past and we can I suppose just gloss it over. After all these years I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to be there for you…" she vented what she truly meant as a wave of warmth spiralled through his chest making his heart grow another two inches in size as he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close just grateful to have the chance to mend the broken bond between them and set things right. His mind reeled as he held her, knowing nothing physical could ever be between them again as she was happy with the man in her life but as long as he could call her friend then he would feel at rest. Closing his eyes he felt the soothing beat of her heart against his chest, the heart that had just forgiven him and it felt as if an entire weight had been lifted from him. "It took great courage to do what you just did. Most men would've not even bothered to remember the girl from that night but you did, you do care and that's why you came back…" Iz'phal cried as she bunched her hands into fists against his chest and sobbed quietly as he tried to calm her, his comforting voice bringing her back to a sense of respite.

"It's going to be okay Iz, everything is going to be fine you'll see. It'll all be fine…" he soothed against her forehead as she looked up at him imploring, his blue eyes bringing back that face she had adored so much from her childhood and knew this was no dream, this was real but she just wanted to ask him one final thing and knew it was a long shot.

"Come to the Republic…Leave the Empire behind…" Iz'phal almost suggested, willing he would choose the option she wanted but that was going too far as he shook his head with regret as she instantly knew where his loyalties lay but with his heartfelt apology and the reminder he had saved her life she respected his decision. Still cradling her in his arms she lifted her head from his chest to gaze into his eyes and knew one day the war would end and she would reunite with all her friends but most of all she needed to protect her family, protect her son, her daughter and stand strong for Corso will all her mind, body and spirit but she would always think of the man who seemed a distant memory but was now ready to be back in her life.

"Iz I wish I could but I can't…You know where I stand and where my loyalties lie and the Empire have given me more than I could ever hope for. Perhaps one day this fighting will end but I cannot say for sure when. When it does though your face is going to be the first thing I want to see…" he smiled down at her as she blushed slightly, hiding her face against his chest as she felt his warm hand behind her head.

"You have no idea how much this means to me…How at rest I feel now. I have lived for so long thinking you never wanted to be my friend but all along you did…Thank you" Iz'phal's eyes shimmered with expression as the minutes ticked by, the Imperial officer holding the spacer until he replied, truly relieved that she had forgiven him. "So we're friends again now right?!" Iz'phal beamed as she broke away from him and skipped ahead as he called after her, face lighting up into a grin.

"Course Iz that's why I came to see you. You never told me you had children Iz, they're bound to be as handsome as you are" Quinn complimented striding behind her as again her cheeks rose in colour but she took the compliment in good stead, her step light and happy.

"They can be mischief makers sometimes but I love them to pieces. We have a five year old girl called Hann'ah and a seven year old son, the gem of Corso's eye Jacen. If you're not too busy we'd love you to stay a while. You can meet them!" Iz'phal beamed, her heart leaping at her own suggestion as he hurried his pace to keep up with her, unsure at first whether to accept the invitation after all he and Corso were not the best of friends after the events he was involved in throughout her life and frowned on him for what he had done to her but he thought to himself it was all in the past now just as Iz'phal had said.

"That's very kind of you Iz but won't you're man disapprove. After all I'm not exactly on his friend list…" Quinn asked in concern but she just shrugged it away knowing he was now her friend again and Corso would be more than welcoming to a friend of hers and was not a person to hold grudges.

"That don't matter Quinn" she protested as she ran up to him and took his hand, his handsome face gaining colour from the gesture "That's all in the past. Any friend of mine is a friend of his. We're also going to be eating soon so you're welcome to stay for dinner" Iz'phal invited warmly as he immediately accepted, joy swimming in her brown eyes as she walked with him up the long winding path to the old house knowing tonight was going to be one of the most poignant in her life. The time she could have a proper catch up with him with no animosity around them and for Corso and him to also put their differences aside.

"It's a most welcome invitation Iz thank you. After all we have so much to talk about like the old times. I'd love to" he returned the smile as she showed him the way up the path. Iz'phal had never felt so complete, so happy in all her life. Her heart was now fully at rest as he had not only admitted his wrongs to her but he still wanted to be her friend and what he had done to her had all been forgiven. There was just so much to talk about and she hoped her children would warm to her friend.

It was a bright future ahead and nothing was going to change that.

The singing of the birds outside flying through Alderann's fresh spring skies gently stirred her from her slumber as her lekku fell over her face as she roused from sleep. Last night had been one to remember but not as poignant as when she had given birth to their little boy Jacen. Over food, plenty of wine and the best of company the two friends caught up with everything that was happening in their part of the galaxy, Corso intrigued to know more about the Empire from Quinn's point of view as they both respected each other's opinions and Iz'phal could just relax in the company of two people who meant so much to her. Quinn had left later that night, Iz'phal having offered him a bed for the night as he had to be back in Sobrik headquarters by the morning. Hugging her best friend goodbye he promised to see her again soon as he made the arduous journey off world and back to the war capital. She rolled onto her side, reaching an arm to drape around his chest but Corso wasn't there. She sat up blinking for a while then sunk her spine back down into the mattress as most probably he was going to treat her to breakfast in bed again. It was almost like ritual. He'd get up early so as not to disturb her then bringing her up her fuel food for the morning. She thought it very sweet but just once she would like to do it for him. Corso always insisted he would dote on his girl and it would never be the other way around but one day she would catch him napping and treat him when he least expected it. Iz'phal loved this new way of life. The pleasantness of the air and the coolness of the streams and mountains made her feel as if she was living a different life but it was a life she loved with all her heart and thought about never going back to smuggling again. Just as she was about to turn over onto her side and drift off, her daughter the mirror image of her jumped onto the bed, calling in her ear wanting some attention from her mother. Groaning Iz'phal opened her eyes to see the colourful eyes of her daughter gleaming back at her, as she shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Mummy wake up...wake up!" the twi'lek girl hollered in her ear, still tugging on her arm as Iz'phal sighed placing the pillow over her head trying to at least get five minutes more rest before the day began.

"Mummy's sleeping sweetie, why don't you go and wake Jacen up…" Iz'phal suggested as at the mention of her brother she hopped from the bed and dashed into the room she shared with him leaping onto his bed and pulling at his legs. _They really do grow up fast…_ Iz'phal thought happily to herself as she rolled over onto her other side and closed her eyes before inevitably her son would bound into the room and both her children would demand her attention. Ten minutes past before that familiar loving voice hummed in her head as she stirred, sitting up, rubbing her eyes trying to supress a yawn.

"Izzy's sleepy this morning…" Corso teased as she flashed a playful glance his way before propping herself up, her eyes still adjusting to the daylight.

"You do the Nerfhearders this morning?" she asked, gratefully accepting the steaming mug of her favourite fruit drink and a kiss on the forehead. He perched on the side of the bed looking endearingly into her eyes.

"For you Iz I would do the Nerfheaders every morning" Corso beamed, as she smiled warmly at him as she took a sip from the mug.

"Thank you Riggsy…" Iz'phal replied as she was just about to accept a kiss on her lips when their brown eyed boy Jacen, the spitting image of Corso bounced into the room, pulling at his father's leg obviously wanting some attention over his sister.

"You're up early little one" Iz'phal chuckled Corso picking up their son and placing him on his knee, Iz'phal smoothing back stray strands of his brown hair from his forehead, tickling him under his ribs slightly making him laugh.

"Han woke me up" The brown haired boy whined as he clung to his father round his middle as his sister ran into the room, clambering onto the bed and pulled on her mother's lekku. "What are we doing today dad?" Jacen asked curiously as Corso pulled back to look into the eyes of his son, the eyes that looked exactly like his, his mind thinking on the day ahead. Getting up each morning and not having to meet the demands of any galactic clients was a refreshing reminder to wake up too.

"Well son I thought we'd train to Flutterplumes today and teach them to fly. Han you can name them if you like" Corso smiled kindly as Hann'ah was still demanding attention from her mother and in the end getting it, Iz'phal clasping her daughter's tiny hands in hers, placing her arms around her.

"I get to train them to fly! I'll do my best…Thanks father" Jacen said excitedly as he told his sister who just stared her brother, slightly jealous but she knew that giving names to all the Flutterplumes would be an important job.

"Now why don't you two run along…" Iz'phal smiled as she released her daughter from her embrace as both children making excited giggling noses made their way down stairs, Jacen jesting his job was more important as Hann'ah began to playfully pull on his hair. "Why do they have to wake up so early…?" Iz'phal sighed rolling over as she knew her role as a mother had been difficult at first but she was growing into it, loving every moment she saw the happiness on her kids faces and just how contended her partner was.

"Sure enough we did that when we were kids, I drove my parents crazy for hours" Corso reminded her lying down by her side, both of them rubbing noses as Iz'phal's cheeks rose in colour, snuggling against his chest.

"I suppose…They are so wonderful aren't they" Iz'phal said, letting out a contended sigh as life was just perfect. She had the man she loved at her side, a beautiful place to call home, kids to call her own and she had repaired a friendship that had meant much to her.

"It's not surprising Iz…You're their mother" he hummed against her forehead as her eyes shimmered with mirth, their usual expressive depths warming his heart to the core.

"It's not all me Riggsy. You are a great father and don't you forget that. This life is perfect. I hope we never have to leave it behind" Iz'phal almost pleaded with him, her voice its usual relaxed tone as his heart was happy where it was, just there with her, in this moment with not a care in the world or a worry to think about.

"I'll make sure we don't have to Izzy…This is what I have dreamed of. This place and my girl being able to share it with me. I'm so damn lucky Iz, just lucky enough to have you…" Corso crooned lovingly into her neck, the gentleness of his lips on her skin making her almost drift away. "I am so fortunate we met on Ord Mantell Izzy…The place that brought us together. You have given me more than any woman in my life and you will always be my girl…Always…" he lowered his voice to a soft whisper as she just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She didn't bother to respond as she felt so spoiled by his affections, the warmth of the sun's rays pouring through the windows onto her skin and it was a blissful feeling.

This was what the perfect life felt like and she had given her heart to the man who would always stay at her side while they brought up their family into the galaxy. After all the trials and tribulations of her life up to this point she was rather pleased with the outcome and would not trade this moment for any other desire or craving. It was all just as she had dreamed it to be and all their hard years of working had paid off.

This was the perfect life…The life of the famous spacer Iz'phal Trua and it was a life she would never give up. She wanted it to go on forever, the road winding and long with him by her side to hold her hand.

She just surrendered to the moment and let it all wash over her. Finally she was in paradise and it had been well worth the wait.

 **The End**


End file.
